Pros and Cons
by SydneyAlice
Summary: As world famous con artists, Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are professional rivals. Sparks fly when they are forced to join forces, but are the stakes too high? Can they escape with their lives – and their hearts?
1. Vegas

_**Summary: As world famous con artists, Bella and Edward are professional rivals. Sparks fly when they are forced to join forces, but are the stakes too high? Can they escape with their lives – and their hearts?**_

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe. My beta, Shaina (aka Snarkerella), owns me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Let's Go to Vegas**

**BPOV**

"Hit me."

The dealer winked at me as he placed another card on the table. My face fell when I spied the face card he'd dealt me.

_Bust._

"The queen of hearts is always your best bet," the gentleman to my right whispered in my ear. It took great effort, but I somehow resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

_The millionaire is quoting The Eagles? Really? _

Instead, I smiled in his direction, and I had the satisfaction of watching his eyes glaze over as I very deliberately moistened my lip with the tip of my tongue.

His name was Marcus Hendricks. A graduate of Yale, Marcus was forty years old and a married father of three. He was handsome enough – if you're into tall, dark, and muscular men who just happened to own the most successful mortgage company in North America.

It was the last part that I found most attractive about Mr. Hendricks.

Normally, I wouldn't participate in such theatrics, but I was bored. My Vegas weekend had been a total bust thanks to the "eye-in-the-sky" cams that had just been installed in my favorite casino. I'd nearly wept when I saw the little blackened globes descending from the ceiling of the Viper Casino because I knew that tucked inside of each plastic dome was a surveillance camera. Because of this unfortunate progress in casino security, I had been forced to play by the rules all weekend.

Don't get me wrong. I can hold my own in a casino. I had just been expecting a more challenging – not to mention profitable – weekend, and that's why I was now sitting next to one of the richest men in the country, batting my eyelashes and hiking my skirt just a little higher.

Modern technology was _such_ a pain in the ass.

"So…" Marcus leaned closer to me as the game came to an end. The dealer looked at me, and his eyes flashed with pity because it was obvious that I was about to be propositioned. "I have a suite. Why don't you join me for a nightcap?"

"I don't think so." I giggled shyly as I smoothed my hands down my thighs. Of course, his eyes watched as I tugged at the hem of my skirt. "I have an early meeting in the morning."

"Just one drink?" Marcus attempted a sexy smirk. "How else can I apologize for beating you at Blackjack?"

_The only reason you won is because I let you._

"Well…"

"Please?"

I pretended to give his proposal some serious thought before shrugging. With a graceful descent, I slid down the stool and allowed myself to accidentally rub against him as my stilettos balanced on the floor.

"Sounds great," I smiled sexily.

"I'm Marcus Hendricks," he announced, offering me his arm. I hooked my arm through his as he led me through the crowded casino and toward the elevators. Only when the doors closed did I offer him my name.

"My name is Alice."

Did I mention that I was a thief _and_ a liar?

I was also a walking pharmacy, because an hour later, I was whispering an apology to the sleeping millionaire as I quickly scanned his wallet with my handheld credit card scanner (now _that_ is a fabulous use of modern technology). The idiot had a few thousand in his wallet, so I took that as well. Seriously, who carries that much cash?

Slipping out of his suite and rushing towards the elevators, I was feeling pretty good about the end of the weekend until the elevator doors opened. Standing there, leaning against the stainless steel wall with a grin on his face, was the one person I _really_ didn't want to see tonight.

I groaned miserably as I made my way inside. I furiously stabbed at the buttons as the elevator doors closed.

"Are you following me, Cullen?"

"I'd follow your ass dimples anywhere, Swan."

Edward Cullen was infuriatingly charming and handsome – both of which had proven to be very beneficial to his career and detrimental to mine.

"Well, these ass dimples just conned Marcus Hendricks out of his credit card numbers."

"Impressive," Cullen acknowledged with a nod. "Although one might argue that a more superior con artist would be capable of such a feat without showing a little skin. I'm disappointed, Swan."

"Yeah well, it's been a crappy weekend, and I was desperate." I glared in his direction before realization dawned. "Wait. Were you watching me?"

"Every heterosexual male in the casino was watching your little performance. Nice legs, by the way."

_Damn._

"That's not good," I muttered.

"No, but I enjoyed it."

He grinned as the elevator doors opened. I didn't protest when he grabbed my elbow and led me toward an exit near the rear of the casino. It wasn't brightly lit, but there was a very nice bouncer that Cullen greeted by name who allowed us to walk right out the door.

"Why are you helping me?" I whispered when we finally made it through the darkened tunnel and out into the Vegas heat. Despite my fondness for the city, I really hated the dry heat of the desert.

"Swan, you just drugged a millionaire and stole his credit card information. I think it's best we get you out of town."

It didn't really answer my question, but I couldn't argue with his logic.

"I stole some cash from his wallet, too."

"That fool had cash on him?"

"I know, right?"

"What a moron," Cullen mumbled before leading me to a black SUV with tinted windows. The headlights flickered as he opened the passenger side door and ushered me inside.

I smirked. "Such a gentleman."

He shot me a panty-dropping grin and quickly slammed the door. He had the sexiest smile. It was really too bad I hated his guts.

Edward Cullen and I had crossed paths many times throughout the past two years. It was inevitable considering we were two of the finest criminal minds in the world. That statement isn't arrogance on my part. That's what Anderson Cooper called us, and you _never_ argue with the silver fox. To hear my name uttered by the handsome CNN anchor meant I'd finally arrived as a world-class thief. Even my father had been impressed to see my name scrolling across the ticker on his big screen television – a birthday gift from his one and only daughter.

That was the great thing about Charlie. We had a strict "don't ask-don't tell" policy that benefited us both.

"Let me guess," Cullen said as he pulled the SUV out onto the highway. "Rohypnol?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm a thief, not a sexual predator."

"Well, you obviously slipped him something…"

"Ambien."

He hummed his disapproval as he maneuvered the vehicle through the traffic of the city.

"I know, I know," I moaned irritably. Slipping Hendricks a sleeping pill was so…_amateur_. "But it wasn't my fault. Did you see the domes in the ceiling? When the hell did those get installed?"

"They're hosting the U.S. Poker Championship in six weeks," Cullen explained as he steered the SUV onto the interstate. "The dome cams were a requirement."

"Well, that's just super."

"I know."

"So if you knew about the dome cams, what were you doing in the casino?"

I watched his hands tighten around the steering wheel before answering. "Let's just say I had a feeling you didn't know about the cameras and that you might need my help."

"So you've been talking to Alice."

He didn't answer, and I studied his profile as he kept his eyes trained on the freeway. He had a mop of wild, bronze hair and deep green eyes surrounded by long eyelashes. It really was a shame that he was such a nuisance to my professional life.

_Maybe if I tied his legs together so that he couldn't beat me to my next con…_

"Like what you see?" Cullen smirked sexily at me.

_Nope. Not even then._

"You're an ass."

"Someday, you're going to stop fighting this attraction between us. I'm really looking forward to that."

"There is no attraction," I muttered stubbornly as I folded my arms across my chest and stared blankly at the window. Truthfully? There was _something_ there. Even Alice had noticed it, but I preferred to dismiss it as intense hatred because admitting that I was attracted to my biggest rival would be absolutely mortifying.

I decided a change of subject was in order.

"So what are you doing in Vegas?"

"I'm just here visiting a friend," Cullen said.

Suddenly, the SUV exited the interstate and we were traveling on a two-lane highway.

"You don't have any friends."

"I have _one_."

"So you _have _been talking to Alice," I said accusingly.

"No, I've been talking to Jasper."

"Same thing."

"Essentially," he agreed.

"So that's how you found me."

"Jazz mentioned that you might find yourself in a predicament at the Viper," Cullen admitted.

"So you decided to ride in with your black SUV and save me? I'm touched, Cullen, really."

"I owed you one."

It was true. About three months ago, I'd saved his sorry ass from what could have been a particularly embarrassing art heist in New York. The idiot had made plans to break into my mother's Manhattan gallery – completely unaware of the vibration sensors that her security team had just placed on her original Picassos. A frantic call from Alice had alerted me to the potential heist, and I had been willing to let the nameless thief go to jail until I'd realized the crook was none other than my biggest rival.

"Thanks again for not letting me go to prison."

"I regret it everyday," I mumbled.

Twinkling lights of a tiny airport littered the right side of the highway, and I gasped with surprise and excitement.

"Wow, you really are getting me out of town."

"Of course." He grinned as he drove us closer to the hangar. We abruptly stopped just yards away from a small plane. We climbed out of the vehicle and were immediately welcomed by a man named Felix.

"Felix will take you anywhere you want to go," Cullen explained.

"This way, Miss Swan." The pilot smiled warmly and ushered me toward the airplane.

It wasn't a fancy plane by any stretch of the imagination, but as long as it got me the hell out of Nevada, I would be grateful. I climbed onboard and Cullen even helped me with my seatbelt. His long, graceful hands so close to my lap sent my imagination into overdrive. Perhaps I'd misjudged Edward Cullen. He had absolutely no reason to help me, and yet here was, plotting my escape and tightening my seatbelt.

"Can't breathe."

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly. "I just want you to be very secure. Felix is carrying precious cargo tonight. I'd be very disappointed if you were harmed in any way."

"That's…kind of sweet."

"I keep telling you I'm a sweet guy. Anyway, this should hold you. Have a safe flight."

"Wait! You aren't coming?"

Cullen shook his head.

"Why not?"

His hands tightened my seatbelt just a little more.

"Well, Jazz and I have plans."

I was immediately suspicious.

"Plans?"

"Yes," he smiled mischievously. "It seems that there's another casino on the strip that has yet to embrace the wonder of the dome cams. There's a tournament being played there tonight. High rollers…high stakes. I knew you wouldn't be interested."

"Damn you!" I struggled against the restraint, but the roar of the airplane was drowning me out. "Let me out of this seat!"

"Take good care of her, Felix!" Cullen shouted toward the pilot. He then brought his hand to my face and gently ghosted his fingertips across my cheek. His next sentence was just a whisper…just for me. "My world wouldn't be nearly as much fun without her in it."

Cullen shot me one last crooked smile before slamming the door in my face.


	2. If It's the Beaches

**Chapter song: The Avett Brothers**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**If It's the Beaches**_

**BPOV**

I buried my bare toes into the sand and sipped my fruity drink. The moment it was empty was the exact moment our waiter returned, holding a fresh one. This time, he made sure to include the little umbrella.

I really loved the little umbrellas.

Our waiter's name was Mario and he was a shameless flirt. He wasn't my type at all, but that didn't stop me from flirting in return.

I was ashamed at the levels to which I'd stoop for free beverages.

I grinned at my best friend after the pretty boy walked away.

"The only thing that would make this vacation complete would be if Cullen was paying for the drinks."

"He paid for the flight and the hotel," Alice reminded me as she licked the tip of her finger and turned her page. The book must have been fascinating because not even our gorgeous waiter had diverted her attention from it.

Who reads actual books these days, anyway? I was _so_ getting her an iPad 2 for Christmas.

"True," I admitted begrudgingly as I played with the colorful little umbrella.

"You know, you _could_ be a little nicer to him," Alice repeated for the hundredth time since we'd arrived on the beach. "He did save your ass in Vegas."

"I could have saved my own ass. Besides, he only got me out of town because he didn't want me at that poker tournament. How much did they make?"

"Jasper said that they split about five million."

"We could have gotten ten."

"I know. Security was on their ass all night, so it was all they could manage."

"Poor babies."

Alice finally dropped her book into her lap and sighed dreamily. "Jasper was in _such_ a good mood the next day. The things that man can do with his hands when he's happy…"

"I'm not listening to this," I grumbled as I grabbed my ear buds and searched my playlist for something soothing. Alice just giggled and picked up her book, effectively ending our conversation.

I met Alice Brandon when we were juniors at Washington State. I was hustling pool at a campus bowling alley when I first heard her name. She ran an underground gambling ring on campus and was making thousands each week because our football team was having a particularly terrible season. Alice had every football player (not to mention the coaches) in her back pocket because they refused to ever bet against themselves.

They learned very quickly that you never bet against Alice.

Alice was brilliant, and her natural beauty – not to mention her background in theater – caused the boys to flock. By the time we were seniors, we had joined forces and had expanded our empire to include the basketball and ice hockey games. We graduated with our worthless degrees in the spring, and the underclassmen breathed a sigh of relief because their money was safe once again.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because when I opened my eyes, I felt someone's strong hands rubbing something cold against my arm. I inhaled the sweet scent of coconut and something that smelled suspiciously like…

"I know you're awake."

_Damn it._

"Are you touching me?"

"Yes," a velvet voice replied.

I refused to open my eyes. Maybe it was all just a bad dream.

"May I ask _why_ you're touching me?"

"Sunburns are a bitch, Swan."

With a disgusted sigh, I pulled my sunglasses off my face and positioned them on top of my head. I opened my eyes against the bright sunlight, and sure enough, I wasn't dreaming. Cullen smiled crookedly at me and I ignored the way my libido did a little tap dance upon seeing him in nothing but a pair of swim trunks.

"Let me do your back," Cullen offered sweetly.

"I can do my own back."

"Really?" Cullen smirked. "I mean, I know you're flexible. I've seen you in action. But rubbing sunscreen on your own back would be quite impressive and clearly a waste of that natural talent. I can think of more interesting ways we could demonstrate your flexibility."

"Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Is it working?"

"No," I muttered, turning around on the lounger and halfheartedly granted him access to my back. He was right. A sunburn – especially on my pale skin – wouldn't be fun at all.

"Well, then I'll just have to keep trying."

"Maybe you're just losing your touch."

"I think my touch is just fine."

His powerful hands gently massaged my shoulders, and I had to bite my lip to keep a whimper from escaping.

"Where's Alice?"

"Where do you think?"

Of course she'd ditch me for a romp between the sheets with Jasper.

"I hate them both."

"Me too," Cullen chuckled as his fingers gently caressed my bare skin. "I'm going to have to untie your bikini top."

"You do and you die."

"I thought girls didn't like tan lines?"

"This girl doesn't care."

"So stubborn." Cullen sighed dejectedly as he finished rubbing lotion onto my back. "There, now your fair skin will stay beautiful."

I leaned back against the lounger and placed my sunglasses back on my face.

"You're such a charmer, Cullen."

"Usually."

"But not today," I smirked.

"You know," Cullen remarked as he leaned back in Alice's chair. "You might be a bit more appreciative considering I'm financing this little vacation. When I said that Felix would take you anywhere you wanted to go, I assumed you'd pick somewhere within the continental United States."

"Felix was very accommodating." I grinned, remembering the pilot's laughter when I told him to fly me to the beautiful – and expensive – Acapulco resort. "I needed a vacation. This last visit to Vegas was quite stressful for me."

"Speaking of Vegas, I heard that Hendricks was getting a divorce," Cullen said. "His wife left him for an investment banker."

"I'm not surprised," I replied as I finished what was left of my drink. "Love is fleeting, especially when the money runs out."

On cue, Mario returned with a fresh tray of drinks. He winked at me and I giggled like a schoolgirl. I glanced at Cullen who was clearly not impressed by our display, and I stifled a chuckle as I took a long drink.

"Swan, you're shameless," Cullen remarked dryly after the waiter moved on.

I shrugged, totally unashamed by my ingenuity. "Drinks weren't included with the room. I had to be resourceful."

We lapsed into a comfortable silence while we watched a group of kids building a sandcastle. Predictably, just as they'd been satisfied with their creation, a wave rolled in and washed it all way. The kids just laughed and moved to a different section of the sand and began constructing a new masterpiece.

"See, that would have pissed me off," Cullen said quietly. "Kids find joy in the simplest of things."

"We find joy in the simple things," I replied as I fumbled with my straw. "Remember that real estate scam you pulled in Jersey?"

"That wasn't _simple_. I had to let that old lady grope me just to get inside that house."

"Oh big deal. So some little old lady touched your ass. That was quite profitable for you, if I remember correctly, and you were in and out within a week."

"I see you're still bitter."

Yes, I was bitter. I had seriously considered buying Alice a muzzle after that unfortunate slip-up. Pillow talk with Jasper had caused us to miss out on more than one potentially profitable con over the years.

"I still say Jasper took advantage of the situation."

"Jasper is crazy about her. Never doubt that," Cullen replied quietly. "Besides, he felt so guilty that we practically gift-wrapped that jewelry store in San Diego for the two of you."

"That's true," I admitted with an annoyed sigh.

"Can you imagine if we joined forces, Swan. Me with my charm and you with your…flexibility. We'd be unstoppable."

I laughed, which was something I rarely did around Cullen. In my mind, allowing him to believe that he was funny was a show of weakness. I could never, ever let him believe that I found him cute and charming.

Why did he have to be so damn cute and charming?

"So, where are you headed next?"

"Depends on where Felix wants to take me."

Cullen laughed as he finished his drink.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Felix is flying me to California."

"Damn."

"Yeah, he liked you, too."

I couldn't help but smile. "Aw, what did he say?"

Felix had been such a doll. He'd even bought my Waffle House breakfast when we'd stopped to refuel in Santa Fe.

"He said that you are a beautiful and intelligent woman and that you should definitely marry me – or at least sleep with me."

"You paid him to say that."

"Maybe. Doesn't mean it isn't true."

Our eyes locked, and for just a second, I lost myself in the deep emeralds of his eyes.

"Anyway," Cullen murmured when I finally pulled my gaze away from his and stared blankly out at the ocean. "Where are you headed?"

"We're going to Atlanta," I replied. "There's a Monet art exhibit at one of the downtown galleries in which an associate of mine is interested. I need to scope out the security before we begin to negotiate a deal."

Cullen nodded. "I'm headed to a museum in Los Angeles."

I was impressed. Los Angeles was always full of potentially profitable quests, but the possibility of getting busted far outweighed the benefits in my mind.

"Well, good luck with that."

"Thanks, you too." Cullen grinned as he rose to his feet. My eyes may have drifted along his happy trial for just a minute longer than necessary. "So, unless you'd like to go skinny dipping, I suppose I should find Jazz and get to the airport."

"I think they frown upon nudity here," I remarked.

"I bet they wouldn't frown if they saw you naked."

"Stop, you're making me blush."

Cullen smiled warmly and drifted his finger across my cheek.

"I love to make you blush," he murmured, and I couldn't help but smile.

_God, I'm so weak._

"Have a good time in Georgia," Cullen said as he began to walk away.

"Tell Felix I said hi!" I smiled brightly, and with one last flash of that crooked grin, he disappeared from my sight.

I drained the rest of my drink and waited impatiently for Mario to return. Imagine my epic disappointment when a bikini-clad brunette suddenly appeared. She handed me a bottle of water and a card, and I couldn't help but laugh as I read the chicken scratch that Cullen called handwriting.

_**All drinks will be charged to my credit card if you promise not to flirt with the waiter anymore. To ensure that you keep your word, Selena will now be at your beck and call. If you do flirt with her, please take a picture so that I can see.**_

_**XXOO**_

_**Cullen**_

OOO

**EPOV**

"Miss Swan says hello," I muttered to a beaming Felix as I boarded the plane. Jasper was already buckled into his seat, and a huge grin was plastered across his euphoric face.

_Plastered. That sounds like a really good idea right about now._

"I hate you," I muttered dejectedly before checking my email. I had a few messages from some connections in Rome, but nothing really solid to pursue.

Jazz chuckled. "It's not my fault you can't seal the deal with Bella."

Thankfully, the roaring of the airplane's engine saved me from telling him to go to hell. With a smirk, he turned his attention to the book in his lap – a biography on General Stonewall Jackson.

"You know, you could read something a bit more beneficial to our career."

Jasper loved his American History.

"General Jackson was the ultimate gambler," Jasper explained patiently as he flipped through the pages. "Listen to this: _He sat like a stone wall atop his horse while bullets buzzed around his head. His faith in God was so strong that he believed that if it was his time to meet his Maker, then it was time. It was this faith that empowered him to stand pat during the heat of battle_."

"General Jackson wasn't a gambler. He was suicidal."

Jasper shook his head. "He was brilliant."

Despite my annoyance, I couldn't deny I was intrigued.

"So?"

"So what?" Jasper asked.

"Did he get shot?"

"Not that day," he said as he flipped through the pages once again. "But he was accidentally shot by one of his men after the Battle of Chancellorsville. Arm had to be amputated. Infection set in. He died a few days later."

"I bet he was supremely disappointed that he didn't go out in a blaze of glory."

Jazz smirked just as Felix began to taxi the runway.

I yawned loudly and leaned my head against the chair, but I knew that sleep wouldn't come easily. I was too restless and frustrated. Hopefully, this trip to California would provide just enough of a profitable distraction to make me forget all about the big brown eyes of Bella Swan.

The woman was infuriating. And gorgeous.

Infuriatingly gorgeous.

She was also the most brilliant con artist of our generation.

I could never admit this to her, of course. I had a reputation to protect within the industry and within the deep recesses of my ego, but yes – Bella Swan was a criminal mastermind and I would bow at her feet if I could be certain that she wouldn't kick me in the face with her pointy-toed heels.

My face was my meal-ticket, after all.

Not that I was subpar conman by any stretch of the imagination. Jasper and I were wealthy and respected, and while we'd had to share our wealth with the team of Swan and Brandon, neither side had really suffered. At this point, our rivalry was more about pride and reputation than anything else.

Of course, Jasper had almost screwed it all up when he fell in love with Swan's tiny partner in crime.

I still wasn't quite sure how that had happened. One minute, the four of us – completely by accident – were breaking into the same bank vault, and the next thing I knew, he and Brandon were sticking their tongues down each other's throats while Swan and I divvied up the cash.

Fraternizing with the enemy was never a good idea, but somehow they'd made it work for nearly a year. They rarely saw each other, but when they did, it was fairly epic and I couldn't stand to be around him. I wasn't jealous. I was just permanently sexually frustrated.

"You know," Jasper remarked after about an hour in the air. "Tanya lives in Los Angeles. Perhaps a visit is in order."

I groaned miserably as I considered that possibility. Tanya Denali was an ex-girlfriend who was a wildcat in the sack but completely incapable of having an intelligent conversation.

"Too easy," I muttered. "I need a challenge, man."

"Well, Swan is definitely a challenge," Jasper grinned. "I'm just saying, maybe a night with Tanya would relieve some tension."

"I can relieve my own tension, thank you very much."

"You're choosing your hand over sex with Tanya?"

"I'm choosing my hand over having to struggle through a conversation with Tanya," I clarified. "There's a difference."

Jasper chuckled lightly. "I think Swan has just ruined you for other women."

"You're being ridiculous," I said as I pretended to check my email on my phone. "We just flirt. It's innocent fun."

"It's the innocent part that's really pissing you off, isn't it?"

"Not at all," I lied smoothly. There was absolutely no reason to admit how crazy the girl made me. "It'll happen. She won't be able to resist me for the rest of her life."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "If it's any consolation, Alice says it'll happen, too."

"Alice is absolutely right."

He finally changed the subject, and we spent the next hour or so discussing our plans for Los Angeles. An overseas art dealer was eager to get his hands on an original Van Gogh that was currently being displayed in a museum in the city. Our flight was scheduled to arrive in a few hours, and from there, we'd meet our museum contact before deciding on our next plan of action.

"It's going to be a long night," Jasper said as he closed his book and made himself comfortable against his window. "We'd better try to get some sleep while we can."

I hummed my agreement just as my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. The number wasn't one I recognized, but that wasn't too surprising. What was surprising was the picture that awaited me just below the text message.

_**You told me to send a picture if I flirted with Selena, so here you go.**_

_**Thanks for the vacation, Cullen!**_

_**XXOO**_

_**Swan**_

It was a picture of Swan and the waitress, and they were kissing squarely on the lips.

I groaned with frustration.

"What?" Leaning across the seat, Jasper glanced at my phone and chuckled loudly. "That little girl is going to be the death of you."

I took another long look at the picture, and I couldn't help but smile.

"But what a way to go," I murmured.

OOO


	3. Why Georgia Why

**AN: Because your reviews have been so sweet and encouraging, here is an early update!**

**Thanks to my beta, Shaina, and to Kathie and Krista for pre-reading.**

**Fun news at the bottom! :)**

**Tiny disclaimer here: I mean no disrespect to any of the bars found within Jasper County, Georgia. I'm sure they are fine establishments. :)**

**Chapter song: John Mayer**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Why Georgia Why**_

_**Los Angeles, California**_

**EPOV**

"That was close," Jasper muttered breathlessly as we sped through downtown Los Angeles. This city was always a monumental risk, but if you could pull it off, the benefits were worth it.

_If_ you could pull it off – which we almost didn't.

After arriving at the airport, we'd made our way to a downtown hotel and met with Caius Nash, the curator of the museum, to discuss last minute details of the heist. He had been contacted by an Italian businessman who was looking for a very specific Botticelli painting to give to his daughter as a wedding gift. Naturally, money was no object but the piece was not licensed for sale. The curator – eager to please the Italian but unwilling to dirty his own hands – called us, and we'd assumed this was an easy inside job.

Unfortunately, Caius had neglected to alert his assistants that their services wouldn't be needed tonight, and his epic oversight had nearly brought the entire operation to its knees.

It was a damn good thing we were pros.

Jasper's phone rang as I raced toward the little local airport, and I could tell it was Caius by the way Jasper growled his hello.

"Of course we have it!" Jasper roared into the phone. "We're professionals. We aren't complete idiots like you are. There is an art to this, man, and you could have completely screwed us over."

Jasper was the best partner. He was meticulous with details and had no patience for incompetence.

After getting that out of his system, I listened as they confirmed the fine points of the transaction before Jasper angrily told the curator to never call us again. I thought it was a good business decision. We didn't need the aggravation.

"Dude, I'm getting too old for this," he complained as the bright lights of the airport appeared on the horizon.

"Jazz, you're twenty-five."

"And I've been stealing since I was fifteen. I have somehow avoided getting shot – not to mention prison time – and I am not about to risk either because of one dumbass. No more Los Angeles. It's too risky."

"No more Los Angeles." I nodded in agreement as we made our way toward the hangar. There were two planes waiting, and Felix was standing next to one, along with our Italian contact. Only when the Botticelli was safely on the plane and in the air did Jasper and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Where to, boss?" Felix asked.

I stole a glance at my best friend who was leaning against the plane, anxiously smoking a cigarette. Jasper rarely smoked, so I knew he was pretty stressed out about tonight. We'd worked so much the past few months, and while the jobs had been beneficial to our bank accounts and to our careers, we'd taken very few breaks.

Maybe it was time.

"Give me a minute," I replied to Felix before making my way over to Jazz. He stubbed out his cigarette beneath his shoe and watched me with weary eyes.

"So I've been thinking…"

"That's always dangerous," Jazz smirked.

"…maybe it's time for a vacation."

Jasper's eyes lit up.

"For real?"

"We've pulled a lot of cons in the past few months. We're exhausted, and I know you miss your girl," I explained quietly.

Jazz inhaled sharply.

"I do miss her. I miss her a lot," he admitted as he sat down on the asphalt. "You know that whole 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' bullshit?"

I sat down next to him. "Yeah?"

"It's bullshit."

I nodded in understanding, although I really didn't. I'd never been in love, and I'd certainly never been attached to one woman the way Jasper was attached to Alice.

"Are you thinking about getting out?" I asked.

Jasper's guilty eyes met mine, and I had my answer.

"I'd never desert you," Jasper assured me. "But yeah, I've considered it. Ten years is a long time to run for your life."

"You love the challenge."

"I do, but I think I love her more."

I stared out across the dark field as I let his words sink in. For the first time in his life, there was something Jasper loved more than the job. They'd never spent more than a week together and yet the two of them had formed a connection that was undeniable. Jasper was her missing half, and she was his. I had never been one to believe in things like true love and soul mates, but they'd made a believer out of me.

And I couldn't deny that I was jealous.

"So where will you go?" Jasper asked. "For vacation, I mean."

"I suppose I should make the yearly visit to see my parents."

Jasper sighed. "I bet Esme bakes you something. I love her oatmeal raisin cookies."

"I'll send you some." I grinned. "So, I'll tell Felix we're headed to Georgia? We'll drop you off and then we'll head up to Washington."

"You don't have to that," Jazz said as he rose to his feet. "I'll just catch a flight out of LAX."

I stood up. "It's not a problem. Go call your girl."

"Maybe you should call yours," Jasper smirked as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked toward the plane. Instead of arguing that I didn't have one to call, I just rolled my eyes and found Felix, informing him of our itinerary.

"We're going to Georgia?" Felix grinned as he led me to the plane. "Miss Swan is in Georgia."

"No kidding." I smirked as I climbed into the seat and snapped my seatbelt. This little crush of his was getting on my nerves. "By the way, I'm docking your pay for that little Mexican vacation you gifted her."

Felix laughed, clearly not scared in the least. He could afford it. His bank account wasn't nearly as hefty as mine, but it was probably close. "You told me to take her anywhere she wished to go."

"And she wished for Mexico?"

"Acapulco. She was very specific."

"I'm sure she was," I muttered as I grabbed the nearest magazine and flipped through it. He continued talking about his flight with Swan, and I pretended to ignore him while desperately hanging on to every word.

"I think she likes you," Felix said quietly, and I was physically incapable of keeping my ears from perking up like a dog's.

"You think wrong. Swan hates my guts."

"There is a very thin line between love and hate," Felix grinned. "Very, very thin."

He finally shut up long enough to file the flight plan, and he was just telling me we were good to go when Jasper climbed onboard. He was whistling happily as he took his seat and snapped his seatbelt.

"You look better."

"I feel better," Jazz grinned. "Get this. The girls are in _Jasper_ County, Georgia."

I chuckled. "Well, isn't that ironic. How was their Monet operation?"

"Successful."

"Of course it was," I mumbled. "They didn't have an asshole curator as part of their crew."

Jasper chuckled – a sure sign that he was a much happier person now that he was going to spend some quality time with his woman. "Apparently there isn't much to do in Jasper County, but they like to find little towns to visit during their road trips. We're supposed to meet them at this bar out near the county line. She's going to text me the address."

"What do you mean _we're_ supposed to meet them?" I asked. "I'm going to Washington, remember?"

"I remember," Jazz nodded with a smirk on his face. "But you'll never convince me that you don't want to see Bella, so don't even embarrass yourself by trying."

Felix laughed loudly from the pilot's seat.

"Why don't you just fly the damn plane," I growled in his direction and the two of them laughed their asses off at my expense as we made our way down the runway and off into the California sky.

OOO

_**Jasper County, Georgia**_

The bar was a rundown, wooden cabin on the outskirts of town. Loud country music was blasting through the air as the neon lights flashed inside the windows. The parking lot was littered with pick-up trucks and jeeps, and to be honest, I was a little afraid that our pretty city asses might get kicked in a place like this.

"Aren't you just a little uncomfortable that your girl is spending time in this redneck shack?" I asked Jasper as I followed him through the swinging doors. Yes, they were literally swinging – just like the doors of an old fashioned saloon. Reflexively, I reached for my imaginary gun that I desperately wished was on my hip because I was pretty sure every good ol' boy in this bar was packing heat.

"Look at that," Jazz pointed, and my eyes followed his finger to the pool table where two very large men were having a heated discussion about a missed shot. Suddenly, the bigger man's fist connected with the smaller man's face, and just like that, we had a bar room brawl on our hands.

"Let's find the girls and get the hell out of here," I muttered.

Jasper nodded in agreement as we pushed our way through the crowd. You'd assume that two beautiful city girls would be easily visible in a room full of Daisy Dukes, but no such luck.

"Text her," I said just as _The Devil Went Down to Georgia_ erupted from the jukebox, and the room exploded with cheers.

"Must be their national anthem," Jasper smirked at me, and I chuckled in spite of my anxiety. Just then, a flash of mahogany caught my eye, and I nearly lost my mind completely when I saw our girls dancing on the bar.

"Holy…" Jazz muttered as a crowd formed along the wooden bar. It was clear as to why we couldn't pick them out of a crowd because they were dressed like every other woman in the place. The girls had obviously forgotten how to button their blouses because cleavage was quite visible. They were wearing skin-tight jeans, boots, and god help me, cowboy hats.

Swan in a cowboy hat was quite possibly the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

The cleavage was just a nice bonus.

Jazz and I stood mesmerized as the girls did some kind of wicked line dance on the bar. They stomped and kicked to the rhythm of Charlie Daniels, and it was impossible to tear my eyes away. Swan looked so relaxed and happy as she danced, and while I'd always known that she was hot, I don't think that I'd ever realized just how beautiful she really was.

The song ended and the crowd cheered as the girls high-fived a few of the rowdy customers. We stood in the background until a few drunken guys began to tug on the legs of the girls' jeans, pulling them forward and nearly causing them to fall. Jazz and I moved at the same time, and without realizing the stupidity of our actions, proceeded to punch both men in the face.

"Cullen!"

I heard her voice through the deafening noise, but I ignored it. The man crumpled to the ground, and my fist continued slamming into his face until he was bloody and I was satisfied that I'd broken his nose. I was feeling pretty proud that I didn't have a mark on me until I was suddenly lifted by the back of the shirt. The next thing I knew, I was tossed out the swinging doors and out onto the dirt parking lot.

"Are you insane?" Swan screamed as she kneeled next to me. "You're lucky you didn't get shot!"

"He was touching you," I groaned as I struggled to my feet.

_Damn redneck bouncer._

"So what?"

"So he…shouldn't be touching you," I muttered irritably as I brushed the red dirt off my jeans. _What kind of place has red dirt?_ "Damn it, Swan. You could show a little appreciation. I just defended your honor and got thrown out of a bar for you."

Her face softened as she examined my face closely. "Did he hurt you?"

"He didn't touch me."

She took a step closer, and despite the ache in my body from the asshole bouncer, I could feel my body react to her close proximity. Swan always smelled so good, and now I had the added bonus of cleavage and skin-tight jeans. And the hat. If she ever agreed to sleep with me, I'd _have_ to remember to make her wear a cowboy hat.

"You look really sexy in that hat, Swan."

She laughed. "Your ass was just thrown out of a bar and you still have the energy to flirt with me?"

"I'm talented." I shrugged.

She laughed again, but then she sobered.

"He could have killed you, Cullen."

"But he didn't," I answered softly as I stepped closer. We were nearly touching now, and it was funny how my fingers were literally itching to touch her skin. She tilted her face toward mine, and I gazed into her chocolate eyes as my mouth gravitated to hers.

"Hey lovebirds," Jazz's voice rang through the darkness. "They've called the cops. It's probably best we blow this popsicle stand."

Her eyes clouded with emotion, and I wondered if she could see the same regret in mine.

OOO

**BPOV**

_Thank God for Jasper._

My hands were gripping the steering wheel as I raced down the highway. Cullen was in the passenger seat, looking glum and completely confused while Alice tended to Jasper's wounds in the backseat. I hadn't seen a scratch on him, but Alice swore she saw a speck of blood above his eyebrow.

"Does that hurt, baby?" Alice cooed.

"A little."

I'm pretty sure both Cullen and I rolled our eyes. I couldn't be certain because I refused to look at him.

"Such gentlemen," Alice said softly. "Bella, aren't they just wonderful?"

"Wonderful," I muttered.

Cullen grumbled something low and rough, but luckily for him, it wasn't discernible. He was clearly pouting, and it would have been kind of funny if it wasn't completely pissing me off.

"Where are we?" Cullen asked sullenly as I pulled into the parking space of the motel.

"We've been staying here," I explained as I turned toward the backseat. "I assume you two will be sharing a room tonight?

Alice and Jasper looked at me with pathetic puppy dog expressions.

Cullen snorted. "Good assumption."

"Shut up," I mumbled as I turned back around. "The manager will be suspicious if I make the reservation since she's already seen me, so you need to go get us a room."

"You heard the woman," Jasper laughed. "Go get the two of you a room."

"ROOMS!" I bellowed as I shot a glare at Cullen. "You a room and me a room. _Two_ rooms."

"Two rooms. Got it," he nodded before climbing out of the car and making his way toward the manager's office. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, trying to wind down from the eventful night when I suddenly heard soft moans coming from the back seat. I snuck a glance at my rear view mirror and immediately wished I hadn't. With a disgusted sigh, I opened the driver's side door and slammed it loudly. I was impatiently pacing the parking lot just as Cullen returned.

"So I have good news and bad news."

I sighed heavily.

"Good news is I have a room," Cullen smiled, waving the little key in his hand.

"Super. Where's mine?"

"See, that's the bad news," he smirked that sexy smirk that made me want to slap him and kiss him all at the same time. "It seems this hole-in-the-wall has only the one room available."

I glanced around. The parking lot contained one car and it belonged to us.

"Hmm. I don't believe you."

Cullen shrugged. "That's fine. You're free to go check with the manager yourself. She's a really sweet lady. Her name's Shelly."

I took a very long deep breath.

"I'll sleep in the car before I sleep in the same room with you, Cullen."

A slow smile crossed his handsome face as he took a step closer to me.

"You're afraid you won't be able to keep your hands to yourself," he nodded. "I understand, I really do."

How could one man make me completely rage with anger?

"Is that a challenge, Cullen?"

"Maybe," Cullen grinned as he dangled the key in front of my face. "Care to prove me wrong?"

I quickly snatched the key out of his hand.

"There may only be one room, but you'd better pray that there are two beds," I smirked. "Otherwise, your ass will be sleeping on the floor."

OOO

"You're such a cheater," Cullen whined as we made our way inside the small motel room. We were so competitive that we'd actually raced each other to the front door. I watched Cullen's eyes as he looked over the room. The motel wasn't the worst of places - it was clean and didn't smell – but it was a far cry from my Mexican resort.

"And you are such a whiner," I smiled as I tossed my bag onto the floor. I'd barely had time to grab my stuff before an ecstatic Alice and miraculously-healed Jasper collapsed against the bed.

Speaking of beds…

This room contained _one_.

Cullen noticed it the same time I did. "Are you seriously going to make me sleep on the floor?"

"I seriously am."

He stared down at the floor with a grimace, and for a moment, I felt a twinge of guilt.

"Look, Cullen, the two of us sharing a bed would be a very bad idea."

"See, I disagree. I personally think it would the best idea ever," he grinned sexily as he made his way over to me.

I took a step back, and because the universe hated me, I found myself pressed against a wall. His smile widened as he reached up and pulled off my cowboy hat.

"This hat really is very sexy on you," Cullen murmured. He tossed the hat onto the bed before reaching up and stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. "You're so sexy, Swan. Have I ever told you that?"

"I am not having sex with you."

He pretended to look hurt, but I knew better. The man was totally putting the moves on me, and I was going to stand firm even if it killed me.

_Which it just might._

He didn't resist when I pushed him away and grabbed my bag off the floor. Tossing it on the bed, I rummaged through it until I found something decent to sleep in. Without a word, I slipped into the bathroom and splashed water on my face before changing into a long t-shirt and sweats. A quick glance in the mirror assured me that I was far from sexy, and with more confidence than I had before, I returned only to find Cullen propped up against the headboard of the bed and flipping through the channels with the remote in his hand.

"What the hell?"

"Oh. Are you tired now?" Cullen asked.

"Not really," I admitted with a mumble as I walked slowly toward the bed. He had changed, too, and I ignored how good he looked and narrowed my eyes at his t-shirt, instead.

"What?"

"Washington State Cougars?" I asked in disbelief as I climbed into the bed and propped myself against the pillows.

Cullen glanced down at his shirt.

"So?"

"Don't tell me you went to college there."

"Just for a semester," he shrugged before settling on a channel. "I wasn't exactly college material."

I glanced at the television and immediately sighed.

Cullen sighed, too. "What now?"

"I refuse to watch Leno," I warned him.

"Because he screwed Conan?"

"That's exactly right," I nodded firmly.

He laughed and handed me the remote, and I accepted it with a smile before flipping through the channels until I found Nick at Nite.

"Oh, this is _much_ better," Cullen grinned, and I laughed as I snuggled my head against the pillow. He kept his eyes on the television, which gave me the perfect opportunity to stare at his profile. I'd never noticed the length of his eyelashes, but his strong jaw line had been featured in my dreams more than once. The attraction between us was crazy, but I knew that's all it could be – an attraction. Nothing good would come from it becoming anything more.

"We almost kissed tonight," Cullen said gently. He never took his eyes off the screen.

"_Almost _being the key word," I reminded him. "Your best friend saved us from making a gigantic mistake."

Cullen's body slid down the mattress until he was snuggling against his pillow. He turned his head toward me, and the close proximity of his face to mine made me a little dizzy.

"But would it really have been a mistake?" His eyes darted down to my lips before gazing into mine once again. "Maybe if we gave in – just once – we'd get it out of our systems."

Foolishly, I moistened my bottom lip with my tongue. His breath hitched as his face drifted closer, and for just a moment, I let myself consider the possibility that he just might be right.

OOO

**Silly kids – thinking one kiss will satisfy their curiosity. :)**

**Some readers have asked me to write an outtake of the vault scene (when the foursome robbed the same bank and Jasper/Alice kissed for the first time). I will be writing that outtake for Fandom4Tsunami and it will be offered in their compilation. **

**I hope you've been enjoying your review replies! I love hearing from you!**


	4. Too Afraid to Love You

**Chapter song: "Too Afraid to Love You" by The Black Keys.**

**Chapter 4**

**Too Afraid To Love You**

**EPOV**

My fingertips trailed across her porcelain skin, and I tried to contain my enthusiasm as our faces drifted closer. Kissing Swan was something that had haunted my dreams for years. Her lips were pale pink and totally kissable, with her bottom lip just a little plumper than the top. I had fantasized about nibbling them, sucking them, licking them…

She might never let me this close again, so I braced my hand to her hip and pulled her closer. Any moment now, she'd remember that she hated me, and she'd jump out of this bed and bolt out of the room.

This was exactly what we needed. One kiss. That's all it would take to satisfy our curiosity. She would deny it to the death, but I knew she was curious, too. If not, she wouldn't be lying in this bed, and she certainly wouldn't be breathing heavily as she licked her lips with the very tip of her tongue.

Her eyes grew heavy, and I let my lips linger across her cheek just as a thunderous knock pounded on the door.

Swan jumped, but I gripped her hip tighter. Nothing was keeping me from kissing this girl tonight. I'd been cockblocked by my own best friend just hours earlier. Whoever was standing outside would have to erupt into flames before…

"Cullen," she breathed shakily.

"Ignore them," I murmured against her cheek.

"It might be important."

I was just about to scream that it couldn't possibly be more important than this, but the knocking became urgent, and Swan suddenly bolted out of bed and tip-toed toward the door.

"It's the motel manager," she whispered.

"Get back in this bed," I nearly growled. I didn't give a damn if it was the Georgia governor offering us a pardon.

Swan peeked through the peep-hole again, and the knocking resumed.

"What does she want?"

"Who the hell cares?" I asked impatiently. "I swear, if you don't get back into this bed…"

Swan rolled her eyes.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" She whispered angrily through gritted teeth. "I told you that I wasn't having sex with you tonight!"

"To be honest, I'd just be satisfied with a kiss, but it seems that the freaking universe is completely against that!"

"Maybe the universe is smarter than we are!" She was livid, and we were still whispering despite the obnoxious and incessant knocking on the door. Her whispers were just louder and angrier than mine. "Get your ass out of bed and see what she wants!"

"I cannot wait to get the hell out of Georgia," I grumbled irritably as I jumped out of the bed. Swan ran toward the bathroom to hide as I angrily twisted the dead bolt and jerked the door open. Sure enough, it was the motel manager, and I took a steadying breath to release the tension that was threatening to explode.

"Is there a problem, Shelly?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"You remembered my name!" The manager sighed dreamily, and I noticed she was holding a bottle of cheap wine and two glasses. _Great._ "I thought you might like some company. That's a big old room for one little person."

I wasn't sure, but I could have sworn that I heard Swan chuckle from the confines of the bathroom.

I sighed heavily. Clearly, I'd been too friendly with the manager, and that was a mistake because the woman was evidently a cougar. Yes, I had flirted a little to get a cheaper rate, and yes, I _might_ have slipped her an extra fifty to lie through her teeth just in case a beautiful brunette decided to call my bluff about the lack of available rooms, but still…to show up on my doorstep with a bottle of booze and expect _anything_…

Hell, this woman was my mother's age.

"Look, Shelly," I grinned good-naturedly, "this is really nice of you, but I've got to get some sleep. I'm hitting the road pretty early tomorrow."

"Leaving so soon?" She was actually pouting and trying to look sexy while doing so. She was failing miserably.

"Headed home," I shrugged tiredly as my patience began to grow thin. "So yeah, it's pretty late…"

"Going home to see your mom?" Shelly asked with a lazy grin. "That's so nice."

And just that quickly, what little patience I had left just evaporated.

"Yeah, she's great. She's about your age actually."

Shelly's eyes grew wide, and I sort of felt bad for hurting her feelings, but then I remembered that a certain brown-eyed beauty was hiding in the bathroom, and suddenly, I couldn't give two shits about the lonely motel manager.

"Good night," I said and promptly slammed the door in her face. I locked the door, checking to make sure the dead bolt was secure.

"That was a little harsh, wasn't it?" Swan chuckled as she made her way back into the room.

"She wasn't taking the hint," I shrugged indifferently.

"You have to be careful with that Cullen charm," Swan muttered as she made her way back to the bed. I watched with hungry eyes as she lay against the blanket. The t-shirt and oversized sweatpants weren't meant to be sexy at all, but they were.

"You think I'm charming?" I asked with a grin as I crept closer.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"You sure did."

Swan sighed loudly as she turned to her side and appraised me with those big brown eyes. "You know you're charming. It's your claim to fame."

"That hurts a little," I mumbled as I climbed on top of the bed. I had a feeling the moment was gone…_again_…because we were back to our bickering.

"I'm not saying you aren't a talented con artist," she clarified, "but we both know that you make it a habit of charming the pants off of women."

I actually hadn't charmed the pants off a woman in a long time. Jazz and I had differing opinions as to why this was so. I insisted that I was simply bored and needed a challenge. He argued that it was because I had only one woman – and one pair of pants – on my mind.

Neither of us was wrong, but I saw no reason to share this information with Swan.

"So you're headed home?"

Yep, the moment was long gone, and I sighed heavily as I collapsed against the mattress.

"Yeah, Jazz needs a vacation."

Swan nodded in understanding. "Alice said the same thing."

"So what will you do?" I turned toward her and leaned my elbow against the mattress as I rested my head against my fist.

"I'm headed home, too," Swan smiled softly. "I haven't seen my dad in a while."

We'd never really talked about our families. I knew she was from Washington, too, but we'd never discussed specifics.

"Where does he live?"

"Forks."

"Forks? Isn't that a little town out near La Push?"

Swan nodded and this began a lengthy conversation about our hometowns and our families. I told her about growing up in Seattle with a doctor for a father and a trophy wife as a mother. I must have laughed for an hour when she revealed that her father used to be the sheriff in town until his daughter's wanted poster showed up on his desk, forcing him into early retirement.

"He doesn't approve, obviously," she grinned shyly, "but he just couldn't arrest me. Charlie's always been a little more forgiving than he should be. I try not to take advantage of that fact, so I stay away as much as I can. There's no reason to make it harder for him than it already is."

"That must be hard on you, though," I replied. "I'm sure you miss him."

She shrugged, but I could tell by the look on her face that it bothered her.

"What about your parents?" Swan asked softly. "I mean, I'm sure this wasn't the career path they envisioned for their son."

"Not even close," I admitted. "I was expected to follow in my father's footsteps. I made it through one semester before it became painfully obvious that it just wasn't for me. I was a good student, but I just knew that being a doctor was not the sort of responsibility I wanted for the rest of my life."

Swan unconsciously shifted her body closer to mine. "So how did you end up with Jasper?"

"After I dropped out of school, my parents cut me off financially, so I stayed in Spokane and found a job at a sports bar. There was a casino in the back, and Jasper was one of the blackjack dealers. Jazz would never double-cross the regular customers because he knew that they were just like him – living paycheck to paycheck and just trying to survive. But we'd get the occasional out-of-town businessman who thought our little hole-in-the-wall casino was his for the taking, and Jasper would rob him blind. He was brilliant and it was fascinating to watch, but then one night, I offered to drive Jasper home. He lived in this dilapidated shack with this sister on the very edge of town, and it pissed me off that this intelligent man was living in such a terrible place."

"Where were his parents?"

"They died when he was fourteen," I explained. "For a while, he lived with his sister, Rosalie, but he moved out on his own once he started conning. He didn't want her to get caught up in his crap."

"So you teamed up?" Swan asked sleepily.

"Yeah," I smiled. "From that moment on, I decided that we were too smart to live such poor lives. We started small – hustling pool and cards – but we slowly graduated to bigger cities and bigger operations, and it wasn't long until we had a reputation. Of course, as we gained respect, we were constantly being compared to these two hot female con artists that were beating us to jobs…"

She giggled softly as her eyes grew heavier, and while I wanted nothing more than to continue the first real conversation we'd ever had, I knew she was moments away from passing out. With a smile, I softly stroked her cheek before starting to climb out of bed.

Her eyes snapped open. "Where are you going?"

"To the chair," I grinned, "unless you were completely serious about making me sleep on the floor."

She smiled drowsily. "You can sleep here if you want."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she nodded as her eyes gently closed, and within seconds, her soft snores filled the air. I snuggled as close as I dared, and when her warm hand wrapped around mine, I nearly stopped breathing.

With the Georgia moonlight seeping through the curtains, I watched her face as she slept peacefully. My eyes fell upon her pink lips, and cautiously, I let the tip of my index finger gently trace the shape of her mouth. Her lips parted with a shaky breath, and I immediately pulled my hand away.

Suddenly, I was glad that the motel manager had interrupted us. I had a feeling that we were completely kidding ourselves into believing that one kiss would have been enough.

OOO

**BPOV**

The next morning, Cullen and I separately checked out of the motel and the four of us piled into the car. The lovebirds were in the backseat again while Cullen drove us down the two-lane highway toward the little county airport. He'd seemed surprised when I handed him the keys, but I was too confused to operate heavy machinery.

This morning, I had woken up in Edward Cullen's arms.

Alice had smiled knowingly when Cullen and I met them at the car, and I tried to convey with my eyes that absolutely nothing had happened last night, but I knew – deep in my heart – that something _had _happened, and it was completely unnerving and confusing.

Cullen and I had a conversation last night – an honest conversation without shameless flirting or sexy banter – and I wasn't really sure how to act around him now. Before, I'd give him crap while playing off his obnoxious comments, but now…

"What are you thinking about?" Cullen asked quietly as he kept his eyes on the road and his hands on the steering wheel. He had strong hands, with long, dexterous fingers. I knew all about his fingers because they'd been traveling up my spine when I awoke this morning.

"Nothing," I muttered as I kept my eyes glued to the Georgia scenery. "You?"

"Nothing."

We were both such liars.

Two airplanes awaited us as drove closer to the hangar. I recognized one plane as Cullen's, and I couldn't help but smile when I saw Felix wave in my direction. Since he and I were both headed to Washington, it seemed logical for us to fly together. Alice and Jasper would take the second plane where they planned to visit her brother in Tennessee and Jazz's sister in New Jersey. The second pilot appeared just as we unpacked the trunk, and the four men discussed the weather and flight plans as Alice pulled me aside.

"Well?"

I played dumb. "Well, what?"

Alice scrutinized my face before smiling brightly.

"Jasper owes me a lap dance."

I sighed heavily as I threw my bag over my shoulder. "Do I even want to know why?"

"He bet me a lap dance that you wouldn't be able to resist Cullen's charm, but I told him that you'd hang tough," Alice grinned. "I'm clearly the winner since I can tell by the look on both of your faces that neither of you got laid last night."

"Congratulations," I muttered. "No, neither of us got laid last night, although he _was_ propositioned by the motel manager."

Alice wrinkled her nose. My eyes darted over her shoulder, and I caught Cullen staring at me as Jasper talked to both pilots.

"You're blushing," she whispered in awe.

"Am I?"

She nodded frantically. "Did _anything_ happen last night? Something you want to tell me?"

_Yes._

"No," I said. How could I explain what happened last night when I wasn't even sure myself? We had a serious conversation that hadn't turned into an argument and then fell asleep in each other's arms as if it was just the most natural thing in the world.

"You're lying," Alice accused. Why did I ever think I could fool her?

"Fine," I mumbled. "We stayed up late talking about our families. We fell asleep next to each other on the bed, and this morning, I woke up in his arms."

Alice's face brightened. "And…"

"And…it was…kind of nice," I admitted with a pained whisper. "There! Are you happy?"

She giggled softly. "Why are you fighting this? You're perfect for each other. You know this."

"I know nothing," I shook my head. "And I'm fighting this because it couldn't possibly end well. Relationships rarely do."

"Some do," Alice sighed dreamily as she looked over her shoulder. Jasper was watching her with the sweetest expression on his face. "I really love him, Bella."

"I know you do," I smiled softly. "I want you to enjoy your vacation and not worry about my love life. You can call me occasionally, though, just to let me know that you miss me."

She hugged me then. For such a tiny person, Alice was a powerful hugger.

"Love you, Isabella Marie."

"Love you, Mary Alice."

We weren't away from each other very often, but when we were, we were sure to always say those words. She was my best friend and we lived an unpredictable and dangerous life. We weren't overly sappy or affectionate, but I would gladly take a bullet for her.

The four of us said our goodbyes, and Felix led us to the plane.

"Miss Swan," Felix tipped his imaginary hat, and I heard Cullen sigh loudly before motioning me inside.

"It's nice to see you again, Felix," I smiled at the pilot as I snapped my seatbelt. "I really appreciate the lift."

"It's my pleasure," he winked. Cullen's face was priceless as he shot his pilot an angry look, and for just a moment, I wondered if he was honestly jealous.

The plane ride was very long and very quiet. I spent the hours pretending to read my email while Cullen pretended to read a book about Stonewall Jackson. The silence was deafening. The playful banter was gone, and that's when I realized that Cullen was just as freaked out as I was. That's not to say that the electricity that always crackled between us was gone. It was there, and if anything, it seemed to be stronger than ever.

By the time we stopped to refuel, my confusion had turned into aggravation. Why wasn't he saying anything? And why did I care?

When we finally landed at Sea-Tac, I grabbed my bag and angrily rushed off the plane without saying goodbye. I headed straight inside where I'd already made arrangements to rent a car. I prayed that when I returned to the chilly Seattle air, Edward Cullen would be long gone and I could find a hotel and get a goodnight's sleep before making the drive to Forks tomorrow.

I accepted the rental key and turned around, and naturally, I ran right into Cullen's chest.

"Why are you following me?"

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?"

"Aren't you going to say _anything_?" I snapped irritably. "We just spent eleven hours on a plane and you didn't say two words to me. Why do you suddenly care?"

Cullen's emerald eyes flashed with emotion as he grabbed my elbow and led me toward the rental car parking lot. The car was easy enough to find, and I had just tossed my bag into the backseat and slammed the door when his hands wrapped around my waist and spun me around. Unconsciously, my hand gripped his shirt, pulling him closer until his chest was pressed to mine and I was sandwiched between his body and the car. His breathing was rough as he leaned his face close, and my entire body trembled when his nose glided against mine.

"I'm going to kiss you," Cullen whispered breathlessly. "I'm kissing you because you're gorgeous. I'm kissing you because I've wanted to kiss you for years, and I'm kissing you because I pray that once I do, I will finally be able to get you out of my head."

He didn't give me the chance to tell him to go to hell. His mouth collided with mine in a punishing assault as he grabbed the back of my neck and pressed me harder against the door. A soft moan escaped my mouth as his tongue found mine, and my fingers entwined in his hair, pulling him forcefully until there wasn't a breath of air between our bodies. With a sexy groan that curled my toes, he kissed me frantically, and I kissed him right back, letting myself drown in the pent-up frustration that had consumed us for so long. Somehow, my leg hitched around his hip, and we moaned into each other's mouths as he pressed against me.

We were both shaking when we finally came up for air. His eyes were dark and desperate as he gazed into mine, and my fingers gently caressed his scalp where I was certain I'd pulled his hair too hard. With a breathless sigh, he kissed me again, and this time, everything moved in slow motion. This kiss was sweet and gentle, and when he pulled away, he pressed his forehead against mine as we struggled to catch our breath.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Yeah," Cullen murmured roughly. "I'm glad we got that out of our system."

"Me too," I whispered as I lowered my leg to the ground.

He didn't let me go, and my hands remained in his hair as we gazed at each other. I had no idea if we were causing a scene, and quite frankly, I couldn't have cared less. I had bigger problems to face – the biggest of which was the fact that Cullen and I had been absolutely wrong, and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he realized it, too.

One kiss would never, ever be enough.

OOO

**Please check out my profile for information about the outtake! :) Thanks to Heather Dawn for the beautiful banner.**


	5. Complicated Melody

**AN: I am completely blown away by your reviews and the response to this story. I have tried very hard to reply to all reviewers. If I have missed you, don't be afraid to say so! **

**People have been asking about an update schedule. As of now, it's weekly. Hopefully, I can keep it up.**

**Chapter title and song is by India Arie.**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Complicated Melody**_

**EPOV**

"More juice?" Esme asked softly as her fingers fluffed my hair. No doubt it was standing on end. It wasn't as if I'd slept a wink or had a moment to myself since I'd arrived. This was why I rarely came home.

"I'm good," I forced a smile at her. "Stop hovering and eat something."

She laughed softly as she made herself a plate of pancakes and bacon and sat in the chair next to me. My mother's tinkling laugh vibrated through me, and I felt my annoyance ease just a little. Besides, it wasn't _just_ my mother's attention that was frustrating me. I was pissed at the universe, and it was all because of a beautiful, brown-eyed girl who was probably sleeping peacefully this morning. It wasn't as if she tossed and turned all night, trying to figure out why the hell a simple kiss had affected her so much.

Believing that one kiss would satisfy my curiosity had clearly been a mistake. I had been trying to recover from the reality of Bella Swan waking up in my arms – all pressed against me and smelling like strawberries in the early hours of the Georgia morning. All I'd wanted to do was pull her on top of me and get the sexual frustration out of both of our systems. But I'd held strong, and I'd been impressed with my self-control until the eleven-hour plane ride from hell where it'd taken what little control I had left not to pull her onto my lap with us soaring thirty thousand feet in the air.

It was morbid curiosity that forced me to follow her to the rental car. She wasn't getting away from me without a kiss. Just one kiss…a simple, innocent kiss…just to see if that would be enough to get this girl out of my head.

I had no idea it'd do the complete opposite.

"Something on your mind?" My mother whispered softly as she sipped her juice.

I sighed heavily as I pushed my plate away. "Just tired, I guess."

"You seemed restless last night," Esme noted. "We aren't used to having anyone in the house, so your constant tossing and turning kept us up, too."

"Sorry about that," I muttered. "Where is my father, by the way?"

"On his morning jog. He'll be back soon."

I nodded and played with the food on my plate. My father and I had suffered through a long conversation last night about my total lack of direction in life. I had no idea what had possessed me to come home.

"Need to talk about it?"

Her voice sounded so hopeful. How long had it been since I'd had an actual conversation with my mother that didn't revolve around the fact that I was a thief? Something as mundane as girl trouble would probably really interest her.

"It's this girl."

"A girl?" Her porcelain face brightened. My mother was really beautiful…like Snow White beautiful. Jasper still had a raging crush on her.

"Yeah, but it's complicated," I mumbled.

"Love usually is."

"Love?" I snorted. "This isn't love. This is…"

_Intense sexual attraction to the point of pain._

"Lust?" Esme smiled knowingly.

I frowned.

"No, it's not just lust, either." Why the hell was this so hard to explain? It wasn't as if Swan was the first girl I'd ever been attracted to.

"So it's somewhere between lust and love?"

"It's far, far away from love," I argued. "It is eons away from love."

"Hmm."

"Why are you humming?" I asked defensively, completely bemused and irritated. That _hum_ was the sound she made whenever she didn't believe me. Mom made that sound a lot whenever I was around. "I am not in love with this girl."

"Okay, okay," Esme raised her hands in surrender. "You're not in love with this girl."

I exhaled a shaky sigh of relief. "Thank you."

My mom smiled softly. "But she's obviously gotten to you."

"Why is that obvious?"

"Because you look as if someone kicked your puppy," Esme grinned. "Your hair is standing on end – a clear sign that you're frustrated. Oh, and you didn't finish your pancakes. You always finish your pancakes."

"Maybe I'm just not hungry," I hedged pathetically.

"Hmm."

"Fine!" I groaned in defeat. "I can't stop thinking about her, and I don't have the first clue what to do about it."

Mom chuckled as she cleared the table and poured me some more juice. "Why don't you tell me about her, and then maybe we'll figure out what you should do about it."

"What do you want to know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Whatever you want to share," Esme said softly as she sat back down. "I know you're a private person, Edward."

"You know why I have to be."

"I know," she sighed. "It's for our safety as well as for yours." My mother gently slid her fingers through my hair, and my eyes involuntarily closed as my entire body relaxed. "But just this once, I'd love if you'd let me be your mother. So please tell me what it is about this girl that has you twisted into such knots."

I honestly wasn't sure where to start, so I decided to start with the basics.

"Her name is Bella."

That was probably _too_ basic considering the shocked expression on my mother's face. Naturally, she'd recognize the name.

"Bella Swan?"

I nodded.

"And here I was hoping this girl – whoever she was – might actually convince you to leave this life behind," my mother sighed heavily. "Of course you'd fall for a thief. You do remember that Bonnie and Clyde got shot in the end, don't you?"

"We aren't Bonnie and Clyde, and I haven't fallen for anyone!" I groaned with frustration. "She has a partner, and I have Jasper, remember?"

My mother eyed me skeptically before waving for me to continue.

"Anyway," I muttered. "There's a connection there. We understand each other on a level that no one else can understand us."

"I'll bet," Esme mumbled.

"Do you want to hear this story or not?" I growled.

"I'm sorry," she whispered sadly, and she honestly sounded contrite. "Tell your story, and I'll keep my opinions to myself."

"What story?" My father's voice suddenly echoed through the house, and I sighed loudly as he made his way into the kitchen. My mother sprang from her seat to make him a plate.

"Good morning, Edward."

"Morning."

He kissed my mother's cheek as she handed him an omelet. "Thank you, sweetheart. So? What story?" Carlisle asked curiously after he took his place at the table and began to eat his breakfast.

"Edward is having trouble with a girl," my mother smiled. She was finding far too much joy in my misery.

My father's head swiveled toward me. "Is that so?"

_I am officially in hell._

"You know," Carlisle said as he waved his fork in the air. "I always thought a girl was exactly what you needed. A sweet, sensible girl who could convince you to settle down and live a normal life."

My mother laughed, and that's when I gave up.

"Enjoy your breakfast," I grumbled as I tossed my napkin onto the table. "I'm going to go sit in the garden."

"Edward, it's raining," my mother said.

"It's always raining," I muttered. "A little rain won't hurt me."

My parents' backyard was the most peaceful place on the planet. My mother took great pride in her flowers, and the garden was always brimming with color, even in the deepest part of winter when most flowers were usually dead.

I threw my hood over my head and sat down on the bench. The rain was actually just a sprinkle, and it felt good against my heated skin. Conversations with my parents always raised my blood pressure. I was used to the discussions about my chosen profession. What I wasn't used to was trying to explain the connection I felt to Bella Swan.

With a sigh, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and scrolled through my messages. There was nothing from her – not that I expected there to be. There was one from Jasper that looked interesting…something about an Italian jeweler forming a team to acquire some antique jewels. I'd have to call Jazz later for the details on that one.

I continued scrolling until I finally found the message I was looking for, and I couldn't help but grin at the picture of Swan and the Mexican waitress. Their kiss had been a simple one – an innocent kiss meant as a joke. Our kiss hadn't been a joke at all. When I remembered the way she'd twisted my shirt in her hands…and the way she hitched her leg around my hip…

Needing a distraction, I frantically sent her a message. After our kiss, she'd raced out of the parking lot, leaving me even more frustrated and confused. I had no idea if she'd found a hotel or had just kept driving until she hit her little hometown.

_Where are you?_

I waited for a response, but I wasn't completely surprised when I didn't receive one. Pissed and determined, I sent her message after message, thinking eventually she'd respond.

After an hour, I finally gave up and headed back inside the house. I found my parents still at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper and looking too entirely domestic. Their heads popped up when I entered the room. I knew that I needed to make an effort, but I was too exhausted to deal with them.

"I need a nap," I said. "Then we'll talk."

They nodded, and without another word, I headed upstairs to my old room. I'd take a long nap, and then maybe, just maybe, I could have a conversation with my parents that didn't end in an argument.

I tossed and turned for a while, still unable to get Swan and that stupid kiss out of my head. I finally sent her one last message, hoping that if I was just a little sentimental about the whole thing, maybe she'd actually call me back.

_I can still taste your lip gloss._

It was only after I hit send that I realized that I really could taste it, and I wanted to taste it again.

OOO

**BPOV**

"You always liked to bait the hook," Charlie grinned at me as I handed back his reel. With a graceful flourish, he cast his line into the river. I still wasn't sure how he'd convinced me to go fishing in the rain, but I'd been desperate for any kind of normalcy, and with Charlie, fishing was normal.

I needed normal. I craved normal. I was so afraid nothing would be normal ever again.

Unfortunately, fishing with Charlie was also a quiet kind of normal, and the silence of the countryside was the last thing I needed. I needed noise and distractions from the constant loop of last night's kiss that kept running through my mind.

Kissing Cullen had been a mistake – a horrible, gigantic, toe-curling, R-rated mistake that I wanted to relive over and over again.

After escaping from Cullen's arms and finding a hotel, I'd tossed and turned until I finally gave up, checked out, and spent the rest of the night driving to Forks.

"So what's going on in Forks?" I asked desperately, begging my father for any kind of conversation that didn't focus on my professional or personal life. Always a cop, Charlie was instantly suspicious of the staggered look on my face when I'd arrived at his house at dawn. I'd answered his questions as vaguely as I could before diverting his attention away from me and onto the banquet breakfast that I'd cooked. After a long nap and lunch, he'd offered to take me fishing, and I'd gladly accepted the offer. I needed something mind-numbing to focus on instead of that stupid, idiotic, spine-tingling kiss.

"Forks is the same," Charlie shrugged as he glanced down at the water. "There's a new sheriff in town, though."

This was Charlie's subtle way of reminding me that the local police – not to mention the Feds – were always on the lookout for one of my impromptu family reunions. Charlie's replacement as chief hadn't been as willing to ignore my discretions, so our visits had become few and far between.

"Who's the new chief?"

Charlie smirked at me. "Jacob Black."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Loudly. So loudly that Charlie's smirk became a frown – a sure indication that I'd just scared away every fish within a twenty mile radius.

"Sorry," I grinned sheepishly. "Seriously? This county elected Jacob Black as sheriff?"

Charlie chuckled as he brought his line out of the water and checked his bait. "It was a landslide. His opponent only got twenty percent of the vote."

"Wow," I marveled as I gazed out across the water. Perhaps my visits to Charlie could be more frequent now.

Jacob Black was a lot of my firsts. First dance. First kiss. First time. We broke up my freshman year of college after he'd cheated on me with Leah Clearwater. I wasn't terribly brokenhearted. The break-up had been inevitable considering I never planned to move back home and Jacob was a country boy at heart.

"He'll be good for the county," Charlie said as he cast his line back into the water. "He's really matured into a fine young man. I never did understand what happened between you two."

"It was complicated," I replied softly. There was no reason to tell my dad the truth. Jake's father and Charlie were best friends, and neither of us had wanted our problems to interfere with their friendship. In the end, it was all good. We'd parted as friends and had never spoken to each other again.

"Love is always complicated," he said gently. "You just have to decide if it's worth the trouble." He dropped his gaze from mine and stared down into the water. "Unless of course, that decision is made for you, and then you have no choice but to let the person go."

My father would love my mom until the day he died. It kind of made me want to scratch out her eyes with my fingernails, but at the same time, I'd had a front-row seat to the misery that was their marriage. At least this way, both of them were able to move on with their lives and try to find happiness. Renee had moved on much quicker than my father. He was _still _trying to move on, ten years after the fact.

Charlie cleared his throat. "So, Bells, speaking of love…"

_And here it is – the traditional boyfriend speech._

"Nope."

"No?" Charlie's voice sounded suspicious. "You're running around all over the world and no one has caught your eye?"

"My life isn't for everyone," I shrugged nonchalantly. "Not many guys would understand what I do."

Charlie nodded thoughtfully. "Having something in common is important. Maybe you need to find someone who has…similar interests. Alice did."

"Yeah, Alice did," I conceded.

"I worry about the two of you," he whispered softly. "I see your names cross the ticker on my television, and I worry that it's going to say that you've been captured…or worse…"

I swallowed nervously. It was rare for Charlie to show any emotion.

"We're smart girls," I reassured him.

"Like Thelma and Louise," Charlie grinned, but I could tell it was forced. "You used to make me watch that movie all the time."

"It's a good movie," I smiled.

"It is," he nodded in agreement. "It also teaches some powerful lessons."

I was intrigued. "Such as?"

Charlie's voice dropped to a somber whisper. "Remember that quote from the FBI agent? _Brains will only get you so far, and luck always runs out_?"

"I remember," I whispered.

"By the end of the movie, those girls were cliff-diving off the Grand Canyon," Charlie reminded me.

I sighed heavily just as the rain began to fall harder. Charlie decided we'd had enough fishing for today, and the trip back to the house was a quiet one. This vigorous of a guilt trip was unusual, even for Charlie. Sure, he'd never been happy with my choice of profession, but he'd never been this vocal about it.

"Well, it if means anything, you might not have to worry about Alice for much longer," I offered meekly just as we made our way into the house. "I think she and Jasper Hale are really serious."

Charlie dropped his fishing gear against the hardwood floor and turned toward me.

"What will that mean for you?"

I slipped my jacket off my shoulders and hung it across the back of one of the kitchen chairs. "I don't really know. I'd be on my own, I guess."

His face was livid. "You wouldn't get out?"

"Why would I get out?"

"Because you don't have to live like this!" Charlie shouted angrily. I blinked rapidly because I was completely stunned. My father never, ever raised his voice. "You could use that degree you earned and actually live a normal life where your mother and I don't have to constantly worry that you're going to get shot!"

_What the hell? _

"Are you delusional?" I asked furiously. "If I stop running, I'm going to prison. Would _that _help you sleep better at night?"

He looked dumfounded as he collapsed against a chair. "Is that why you continue to run? Because you're too afraid of the consequences?"

I took a deep breath and sat down at the table. "It's not the only reason, but yes, it's something that I consider anytime I even remotely contemplate putting down roots."

Thankfully, the house phone rang, and I took a deep breath to try to control my temper.

"This conversation isn't over," Charlie warned me before heading toward the living room to answer the phone. With a sigh, I raced up to my old room and slammed the door behind me. Collapsing against the bed, I grabbed my cell phone off the nightstand. I hadn't bothered to take it with me to the river since there was no cell service, so I wasn't surprised to find that I had several texts messages – one of which was from Alice.

_Got a call from some Italian jeweler. Sounds promising. Call me for details._

I couldn't help but smirk. So much for vacation.

I scrolled rapidly through the rest of the messages until one caught my eye. I didn't recognize the number, but it could only be from one person.

_I can still taste your lip gloss._

Suddenly, my phone vibrated in my hand, and I was so stunned by the text that I answered it without thinking.

"Swan."

"You're alive," Cullen's voice dripped with sarcasm. "That's good to know."

"You're funny."

"Why didn't you reply to my texts?"

"Did you send more than one?"

"I sent six," Cullen muttered.

"Six?" I mumbled in disbelief. "I didn't reply because I left my phone at home while we went fishing. I'm just now checking messages."

"You went fishing?" Cullen chuckled.

"I am spending time with my dad, which is something _you_ should be doing instead of sending me sappy texts. Why are you bothering me?" I snapped furiously.

He sighed. "I was worried about you. Why did you run away last night?"

"I didn't run."

"Bullshit, you couldn't get away from me fast enough."

I couldn't deny it. After the epic kiss, I had pushed him away and jumped into the rental car. I hadn't even looked back before speeding out of the parking lot.

"Swan, we need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about," I replied sharply. "It was a mistake, Cullen. It was a monumental mistake, and it will never happen again."

"Well, that just confirms my theory," he replied happily. I could literally hear his smile through the phone.

"What theory?"

"One kiss wasn't enough for you, either."

I waited for a snappy retort to make its way to my lips, but it never came. The truth was that he was right, but I would die before I admitted it. I also noted that he said _either_, which meant he'd been just as affected. This knowledge made me entirely too happy.

"And you're speechless," he laughed. "That has to be a first."

"You are such a jerk," I mumbled as I rolled over onto my back.

"But I'm a great kisser. You can admit it."

I closed my eyes in frustration.

"I've had better," I offered defiantly.

"Liar."

I _was_ a liar. How did he know?

"I've got to go," I muttered. "I'm cooking dinner for my dad and then hitting the road."

"Yeah, I'm leaving, too," Cullen said quietly. "Listen, call me when you leave Forks. Maybe we can…"

"No, Cullen," I sighed.

"Why not? It's obvious that neither of us can stand to be with our parents for more than a day, and it's not as if Alice and Jasper will be ready to go back to work. We could go somewhere..."

I tried to fight it. I really did. But my curiosity got the best of me, so I decided to call his bluff.

"Where would we go?"

"Where would you like to go?" Cullen asked excitedly.

"Surprise me," I giggled.

"Done."

_Crap._

"Cullen, I wasn't serious."

"I am," he murmured sincerely. "Be serious for just one second and admit that you want to do this."

It was impossible to ignore the hidden meaning behind his words. He wasn't just asking me to admit that I wanted to take a road trip. He was asking me to admit that I wanted to explore _this_…whatever this was that was happening between us.

"It could be dangerous," I said softly.

"I like danger," Cullen whispered, and his voice was like velvet as it washed over me.

Deep in my heart, I knew this was a mistake, but my heart didn't send that message to my mouth.

"Okay," I said.

OOO

"I wish you'd at least wait until morning," Charlie sighed as he kicked the tires of the rental. Cullen had emailed our travel arrangements, and I had to be in Seattle by dawn. I had no idea where we were going or what were doing, and honestly, I didn't care. It had only been a day, but I felt suffocated in this little town and in my father's house. It was time to go.

"Dad, you know why I can't."

"I know, I know," he muttered. "Someone might recognize you in the daylight."

"What little daylight there is in Forks," I smirked as I tossed my bag into the backseat.

Saying goodbye to my dad was always tough but it seemed to be harder this time. Dinner had been calm but the tension had been thick. True to his word, my father did his best to convince me to turn myself in and leave this world behind. There was a desperate quality to his pleas this time, and it unnerved me.

Awkwardly, Charlie pulled me into his arms. We'd never been ones to show much affection so our hug was weird and clumsy, but I hugged him back because he was my dad and we didn't see each other nearly enough.

And that was my fault.

"Stay away from the Grand Canyon," Charlie whispered softly against my ear before pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

"I will," I promised.

Naturally, the highway was vacant as I raced out of town. I had nearly made it to the county line when headlights suddenly appeared in my rearview mirror. A quick glance at my speedometer confirmed that I was doing eighty-five, which meant that either I had a stalker or that there was a cop on my ass.

Anxiously, I pressed the gas pedal, and it was then that the car suddenly flashed its blue lights at me.

OOO

**As always, I love to hear what you think! Will she get arrested? :)**


	6. Tennessee Line

**AN: Chapter song and title is by Daughtry.**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Tennessee Line**_

**BPOV**

"Crap, crap, crap," I muttered as I watched the cruiser in my rearview mirror. I knew better than to speed through this tiny town. What the hell was wrong with me? I could just see tomorrow's headlines.

_World-Famous Con Artist Busted for Speeding; Receives Life in Prison_

I bit my lip nervously as I watched the cop exit his car. I figured I had two choices. I could gun it and hope I made it out of the state, or I could take my chances and pray I could charm my way out of this without him asking for my license, registration, or any type of identification whatsoever.

He took his time as he strolled toward my driver's side door, and I took a deep breath before rolling down the window.

"License and registration, please."

_Oh no._

The glare of his flashlight was blinding me, making it impossible to see his face. But I would know that voice anywhere.

"Jake, get that damn flashlight out of my face."

"Well, well, well," Jacob turned the flashlight around, and there he was, all white teeth and broad shoulders. He was more muscular than I remembered. "Bella Swan. To what do we owe the honor?"

I rolled my eyes. "Cut it out, Jake."

"This could make my career," he grinned. "Rookie sheriff nabs the world-class thief. Hell, I could run for governor."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Would you really want to be governor?"

"You're right," Jacob nodded thoughtfully. "I'd be world famous. I might as well run for President of the United States."

He sounded too entirely amused to be taken seriously, so I decided to play along.

"And then you'd pardon me so that I wouldn't rot in jail for the rest of my life?"

"Of course," Jacob chuckled, and I breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned his arms against the window. "It's good to see you, Bella."

"You too," I muttered. "Look, I'm on a tight schedule. I'll be happy to pay the fine. Just write me the ticket."

"Hell, Bella, I'm not going to give you a ticket," he laughed, "but Charlie will sure be disappointed that I didn't. What the hell are you doing running ninety miles an hour through a school zone, anyway?"

I looked out the window. "This is a school zone?"

"Has been for two years."

"Oh," I mumbled. "Well, it isn't like school is in session or anything."

Jacob smiled warmly.

"You look really good, Bella."

"You too," I smiled. The flashlight gave me just a glimpse of the wedding ring on his left hand. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Lucky girl?"

I pointed toward his hand, and he laughed.

"It's Leah," Jacob said. "Didn't Charlie tell you?"

"No, but I never really asked," I shrugged. "Congratulations."

There were a few awkward moments of silence until his radio began to crackle. As he answered it, I glanced nervously at the clock on the dashboard. I wish he'd write me a ticket or just let me go. I had never been more eager to get out of town.

"Gotta go," Jacob announced. "There's an accident down on Miller's Road."

_Whew._

"It was good seeing you, Jake. Thanks for…well, you know…"

"Not a problem," Jacob grinned. "You can thank your old man for this little intervention anyway. I told him it wouldn't work."

I was pissed. "My father put you up to this?"

"Don't be mad at him," Jacob chuckled. "He didn't want me to arrest you or anything. He just wanted to give you a healthy dose of fear. He worries about you, Bella."

"I know he does," I muttered bitterly. This might just be my last trip home, after all. How dare my father alert the police that I was in town – even if it was just Jacob?

"Try to drive the speed limit," Jake smirked. "The next cop might not be as friendly as me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

We exchanged goodbyes, and after sending a quick text to Cullen to tell him that I was running late, I was a good girl and drove the speed limit all the way to the interstate.

OOO

"So where are we going?"

"You wanted to be surprised."

"You'll learn very quickly that I actually hate surprises," I muttered as I flipped through a magazine. "Give me a hint?"

"Go to sleep, Swan."

"I'm not tired," I replied. I was actually beyond the point of exhaustion and too tired to sleep.

As we'd boarded the plane, Felix had given us a bottle of wine and two glasses. We'd made quick work of the bottle, and apparently Cullen couldn't hold his booze. His eyes were half closed and he'd already dozed off twice before we were out of the state. I was bored and restless and needed someone to talk to.

"I suppose I could go flirt with Felix," I said nonchalantly as I unbuckled my seatbelt and rose from my seat. "I bet he'd welcome me into his cockpit."

With a low growl, Cullen's eyes shot open. Urgently, he tugged me by the hand, and I clumsily fell back into his lap. Our faces were so close, and he somehow found the strength to keep his eyes open. They were blazing green and smoldering, and I had to take a deep breath to keep myself from kissing him…something I'd wanted to do ever since I boarded this plane.

"You aren't going anywhere _near _his cockpit." His voice was low and husky. "Now go to sleep."

"You're so bossy," I muttered. His arms tightened around me, and I couldn't deny how good it felt to be held even if the mere thought of being wrapped in his arms was freaking me out just a little. Somehow, that kiss had catapulted our relationship into this weird alternate universe where it felt completely natural to be wrapped in his arms. It was comfortable and safe, and safe was something I rarely felt.

As he dozed, I allowed myself to really take a closer look at him. He was undeniably handsome, with his strong, chiseled jaw and his long eyelashes. But more than that, he was funny and smart and could keep up with me and my crazy need to always be on the move. I could never sit still for too long, and considering the way he'd whisked me away on his private jet within a moment's notice, I could only assume that he felt that same restlessness.

I closed my eyes and laid my head against his chest. I had no idea where he was taking me or what would happen when we got there, but for the first time in a very long time, I was letting someone else take the lead, and I wasn't afraid.

OOO

"You have a house?" I asked, completely dumbfounded and a little jet lagged.

"I have a house," Cullen grinned.

The mountaintop cabin was beautiful and rustic, but this wasn't just some little cabin in the woods. It was two stories, with a porch that wrapped around the entire perimeter. The windows reached to the ceiling, and a rock chimney stood like a statue as it rose to the sky. In the distance, I could hear a bubbling river. Birds were singing, the sun was shining, and I was in love.

"Where are we?"

"Tennessee."

That would explain the jet lag.

"You have a house…in Tennessee…" I was in absolute awe.

"Do you like it?" He asked softly, and I couldn't ignore the quiet hope in his voice. He really cared what I thought of this place. I looked around at the lush green trees and the gorgeous mountains. How could I not love it?

"It's really beautiful, Cullen."

He smiled brightly and offered me his hand. "Want to see the inside?"

I took his hand without even thinking twice.

Unbelievably, the inside was even more beautiful. The floors were hardwood, the kitchen appliances were stainless steel, and the furniture was big and comfortable.

"You actually have a home," I whispered in disbelief.

Cullen chuckled as he pulled me toward the sofa. I slipped off my shoes and collapsed against the cushions.

"Don't you have a place to crash?"

"Alice and I have a few apartments," I explained, "but nothing that would actually classify as a home."

Cullen's face was thoughtful. "Don't you want one?"

"A home?"

He nodded.

"I just…never really thought it was possible," I murmured. "How do you do it?"

"I didn't for a long time," Cullen replied softly. "Jazz and I just crashed wherever we wanted for a while. Hotels…apartments…anywhere we could find a couch. But it got old, you know? I wanted a place to hide when I wasn't working…a place to just be me."

"And you're never afraid of getting busted?"

Cullen shrugged. "There isn't a neighbor within a twenty mile radius. In the country, that isn't suspicious at all. Besides, I'm never here for an extended period of time. I can't sit still that long."

"I know the feeling," I said.

It was amazing. Cullen had found a way to put down roots. It was something permanent and lasting in a life that was filled with danger and uncertainty.

I was so jealous.

I glanced around the spacious room, and my eyes landed on a grand piano in the corner of the living room.

"Do you play?"

Cullen glanced at the piano and smiled. "A little. I'm not very good."

"You should play for me," I whispered sleepily.

"Are you finally tired?" Cullen laughed as he reached for a strand of my hair. I watched with fascination as he absent-mindedly twirled the lock around his finger.

"Nope," I lied. "I'm just going to curl up on this couch and close my eyes for a few minutes while you play me a song."

"Fair enough," he chuckled.

He rose from the couch and made his way over to the piano while I laid across his very expensive and comfortable couch. I closed my eyes until the soft strains of the piano filled the air. The melody was haunting and gentle and wrapped around me like a soft blanket.

_Not very good_, my ass. That boy was such a liar. A handsome liar with a beautiful country home, but a liar nonetheless.

With the sunlight streaming through the windows and the tinkling sound of the piano floating in the air, I finally gave my body permission to sleep.

OOO

**EPOV**

I closed the lid on the piano and glanced over at the couch. I wasn't surprised to find her fast asleep. The sunlight was dancing on her skin and shimmering against the highlights in her hair, and I watched the little specks of light with amazement and envy.

I wanted to touch her, too.

"I am losing my mind," I muttered quietly.

I had never shown my house to anyone – not even to Jasper. It was my secret hiding place, and I'd never shared it with another living soul. Why I'd felt compelled to share it with her was still a mystery to me, but I couldn't regret it. When she'd told me to surprise her, this place immediately came to mind, and I made the preparations without even thinking twice. Felix had been thrilled, but I knew if I could keep the two of them separated until we got to Tennessee, I could then have her all to myself.

It was terrifying how much I wanted that.

I knew she'd sleep for a while, so I walked out onto the porch and sat down in one of the rocking chairs. This was my favorite thing about the house – the porch with a view of the Smoky Mountains in the distance. It was the one place in the world that I could truly relax and just _be_ for a while.

I had just leaned my head back and closed my eyes when I felt the vibration of my cell phone. Sighing, I pulled it out and didn't bother to check the caller ID. Only two people had this number, and one was sleeping peacefully on my couch.

"I can't believe you and Brandon came up for air."

Jasper laughed. "It's two in the afternoon and she's sleeping."

I looked down at my watch, and I laughed when I realized that the four of us were in the same time zone.

"How ironic," I smirked. "Her partner is doing the same thing."

"Oh?" Jasper sounded surprised. "And how would you know this?"

_Ugh._

"We're…kind of on vacation," I mumbled.

"Together?"

"Yeah."

There was a moment of dead, cricket-chirping silence, and then suddenly, my best friend and partner exploded with laughter.

"You're going to wake your woman," I warned him.

"So you and Swan finally sealed the deal," Jasper said happily. "Babe! Wake up! You aren't going to believe this..."

I sighed as I began to rock back and forth rapidly in my chair. "It's not like that."

"Then what is it like?"

"I don't know," I admitted with a sigh. "It's…undefined at the moment."

"Undefined?" His voice was laced with confusion. "Does _undefined _mean that you haven't had sex?"

"Undefined means I don't know what the hell is going on, and no, we haven't had sex."

"Damn."

Jasper was a true friend. He truly sounded disappointed for me. Regardless, I decided a change in subject was order, so I asked him about the Italian jeweler.

"Sounds like a very simple operation," Jasper explained. "The four of us have been asked to assist with a transaction between a jeweler in Chicago and one from Rome."

"The four of us?"

"The guy specifically asked for us – Alice, Bella, you, and me."

"That's odd," I muttered. "I wonder why the Italian jeweler didn't just use the Wonder Twins?"

The Wonder Twins were actually Jane and Alec – a brother and sister team from New York City whose family was based out of Venice, Italy. Overseas, they were renowned jewel thieves but had never really found their niche in North America. That was really our fault because – when given a choice – most domestic contacts preferred to employ either us or the girls. We had crossed paths with Jane and Alec a few times in the past, but there was really no competition.

"Actually, they _are_ involved," Jasper said. "I don't have all of the details, but it's a pick-up/drop-off situation that seems way too simple to involve six people, but hey, it's Aro's money. If he wants to pay all six of us, who are we to question it? I told him we'd let him know by the end of the week."

"Aro Ricci is the jeweler?"

"Yeah," Jasper sighed. "I know how you feel about him."

"Then why are we even considering this?"

"Because the payout is obscene and none of us have jobs lined up for the next two months," Jasper explained.

I considered the possibility of a two month vacation, and while it sounded nice, I knew that Swan and I would eventually kill each other.

"What does Alice think?" I asked.

"Alice wants to talk it over with Bella," Jasper admitted. "She sent her a few texts, but Bella hasn't replied. Now I understand why."

"It's not like that," I repeated.

"So you said," Jasper chuckled.

I sighed heavily into the phone. "I'll talk it over with Swan and we'll get back to you."

"You aren't even on a first-name basis yet?"

"Goodbye, Jasper."

He was still laughing as I pushed end on the call.

OOO

I was chopping vegetables in the kitchen when Sleeping Beauty finally awoke.

"Something smells good," she said as she made her way to the island. "Best sleep ever, by the way."

I grinned as I threw the tomatoes into the bed of lettuce. "It's the fresh country air and the complete lack of noise. I always sleep great here, too."

Swan glanced at the stove where the chicken was cooling.

"Did you cook this?"

I shrugged. "I had a lot of time on my hands while you were asleep. So, I went out, shot a chicken…"

Swan wrinkled her nose as she inspected the chicken more closely. "That explains the feathers."

I chuckled as I handed her the salad bowl. "I'm telling Carmen you said that. She will be very offended."

"Carmen?"

"She's my housekeeper," I explained as I finished setting the table. "Wine?"

"Please," she nodded as I opened the bottle and began to pour. "You have a housekeeper?"

"Carmen and her husband oversee the house while I'm away. When I'm in town, she likes to cook for me. She thinks I'm too skinny."

Swan laughed as I finished bringing the food over to the table. We were in the south, and Carmen's dishes were definitely southern. I had convinced her to bake the chicken instead of frying it, but I couldn't talk her into the baking the potatoes.

"I love mashed potatoes!" Swan smiled excitedly, and I was instantly glad that Carmen had ignored me.

We spent the next hour eating like absolute pigs and talking about our favorite heists. There was no witty banter but the sexual tension was threatening to suffocate me. Despite my raging desire to kiss her senseless, I forced myself to stay in my seat and attempt to have a normal conversation with this girl. Before I knew it, we'd polished off the bottle of wine and our plates were empty.

"Well, that was delicious," Swan smiled sleepily.

"You cannot be tired," I smirked.

"I haven't slept much lately, and it was a big meal," she laughed. "Please tell Carmen I said thanks."

"You can tell her yourself," I grinned as I began to clear the table. "She'll be back for breakfast."

Despite my protests, Swan helped me load the dishwasher. More than once, we accidentally brushed against each other as we worked, and the constant touching and the scent of her hair were driving me insane. If she was any other woman, I'd lift her onto the counter and take her right here in Carmen's pretty kitchen, but she wasn't just any woman, and I was stunned to realize that wasn't what I wanted to do at all.

"I am so completely screwed," I muttered to myself as I slammed the refrigerator door.

She stopped scraping a plate. "What was that?"

"Nothing," I sighed. "It was nothing."

Twenty minutes later, the kitchen was clean, and I knew that Carmen would die of shock when she arrived in the morning, since I was normally such a bachelor when I was in town.

"So, uh…the guest room is just up the stairs," I said. "It's the second door on the right. There's a shower in there and everything. You should find everything you need."

"Oh," she whispered as she finished drying her hands. "Where's your room?"

"Mine's the first door on the right," I grinned. Yeah, I didn't plan that at all. "So if you need anything…"

"I'll just knock on the wall," Swan smiled as she walked toward the staircase. A hint of a blush crept across her face. "So umm…yeah, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Swan."

"Good night, Cullen."

OOO

It was two in the morning, and I was wide awake. I could blame it on the deafening silence of the mountains or the change in time zones, but that would be a complete lie. My mind was filled with the scent of her hair and the taste of her lips, and the knowledge that she was right next door did nothing but make it worse.

Suddenly, I heard a soft rap against the wall. It was so quiet I was sure I imagined it, but then I heard it again – this time a bit more forceful. Carefully, I lifted my fist and knocked softly. Another knock was my answer, and I immediately bolted out of bed and rushed out into the hallway.

I didn't even knock before rushing into her room, and when my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw her. She was kneeling on the mattress, wide-eyed and beautiful in some flimsy piece of lace that I could just imagine ripping from her body.

"Hi," she whispered.

I took a deep breath before walking as close as I dared to her bed. Her hair was hanging down in wild curls that I itched to touch, but I somehow managed to stay rooted to my spot on the floor.

"Hi," I murmured. "What's wrong? Do you need something?"

She nodded slowly as she crawled closer to the edge of the bed. Her eyes never left mine as she reached up, fisting the bottom of my t-shirt into the palm of her hand and pulling me closer.

"I need you," Swan whispered.

With a forceful tug, she pulled me down onto the bed, and I groaned as our mouths feverishly collided.

OOO

**Be on the lookout for your weekly teaser when you leave a review! I hope you're enjoying the teasers. Sometimes, I also offer a picture teaser on Twitter. I'm Sydney_Alice over there.**

**Will they or won't they? Some have been begging for a lemon since Chapter 2! lol…Let me know what you think!**


	7. Lead Me to the Truth

**AN: A quick update, just because I can! (Of course, it all depends on if FF wants to cooperate. Blah!)**

**Many of you are suspicious of Aro's deal, and several of you don't want a lemon!**

**Your reviews make me smile so much. Thank you!**

**Chapter title comes from the lyrics of "White Blank Page" by Mumford and Sons.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Lead Me to the Truth**_

**BPOV**

My body trembled as our hands roamed greedily. Cullen buried his face against my neck, and I felt his entire body shudder when my fingers tugged roughly on the ends of his hair.

"You love that, don't you?" I whispered against his ear just as his mouth found mine again. I whimpered when his tongue playfully teased my lips, begging for entrance.

"Just as much as you love that," he teased.

I did love it. He didn't give me a chance to say so, because as soon as I opened my mouth, his tongue tangled with mine, making idle conversation totally impossible and completely unnecessary.

I'd thought the parking lot kiss had been the most passionate kiss of my life, but I'd been mistaken. This kiss – with us barely dressed and his body pressed to mine against the mattress – was hungry and frantic.

"Why can't I stop thinking about you?" Cullen whispered roughly when we came up for air. I grabbed onto his shoulders as his lips made a trail along the column of my throat.

"Please…" I begged as my fingers fumbled for the waistband of his underwear. I nearly had them pushed down when I had a moment of lucidity. "Condom. We need a condom."

Panting, Cullen pressed his forehead against mine. "What?"

"Condom?"

"You're the only girl I've ever brought to my house," he said breathlessly. "I don't have a condom."

The knowledge that I was the only girl he'd allowed inside his house warmed my heart. The fact that we were stuck in his little love shack in the woods with no protection whatsoever was nauseating.

"Don't over think this," Cullen whispered as he peppered my face with kisses. "I haven't been with a woman in nearly a year, and I've been tested since then. It's all good, baby."

_Baby…_it was the one word that could sufficiently douse the raging fire.

"Super," I mumbled as he kissed his way down my throat. "Are you sterile, as well?"

"Wouldn't know."

"Exactly." I sighed loudly as I tried to push him off me. I couldn't believe I was about to say this. "We can't do this, Cullen."

"Swan, you're killing me," he groaned against my shoulder. "Don't do this."

I took long, cleansing breaths in an attempt to slow my racing heart. "Are you seriously ready for little con-artist babies to be running around?"

Cullen lifted his face and gazed into my eyes, and I could see the battle raging within the emeralds of his eyes. He was honestly contemplating saying yes.

_Men._

I smiled and gently ran my fingers through his hair. Sometimes, it really sucked being the voice of reason.

"Do you really want into my pants so badly that you'd risk knocking me up?"

Cullen groaned softly as he nuzzled my nose.

"There's a twenty-four hour pharmacy about an hour away," he muttered hopefully, and I giggled.

"Not tonight."

He sighed dejectedly as he pulled away from me and collapsed against the mattress. We both silently stared at the ceiling as we struggled to catch our breath.

"I'm sorry," I finally whispered after a lengthy silence.

Cullen turned his head toward me. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I initiated it."

"Don't apologize for that. It was hot as hell."

"It was." I grinned at him.

He sighed softly as he lifted his hand. His finger gently caressed my cheek, and I leaned into his touch.

"I guess that kiss kind of backfired on us," Cullen said before turning his attention back to the ceiling.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we were so sure that one kiss would satisfy our curiosity."

I giggled. "Yeah, how's that working out for you?"

"Freaking peachy. All it did was make me want you even more."

I nodded. That was exactly how I felt.

"So when it finally happens," I whispered, because we both knew it was inevitable, "do you think our curiosity will finally be satisfied once and for all?"

Cullen rose up on his elbow, gazing down at me for a long time before answering.

"No," he murmured as he reached for my hand and laced his fingers through mine, "I think once we start…"

"…we won't be able to stop," I finished with a whisper.

OOO

The next morning, I awoke to the smell of bacon in the air. My stomach grumbled as I opened one eye against the bright sunlight of the Smoky Mountain morning. I reached for him, but my hands found nothing but an empty blanket. Wondering if last night had been a dream, I turned my head and found a folded note lying on the other pillow.

_**I went into town for necessities. Don't miss me too much. XXOO**_

I couldn't help but laugh. I had a feeling that _necessities_ was just a fancy word for _condoms_.

I quickly glanced through my overnight bag for a clean shirt. Finding none, I walked into Cullen's room and grabbed a t-shirt out of his closet before heading back to my own room for a quick shower. I decided to let my hair dry on its own and pulled on a pair of jeans before making my way down the stairs. I could hear singing coming from the kitchen. She had a sweet, country voice, and I knew immediately that this must be the housekeeper.

"Good morning!" She smiled brightly as I made my way into the kitchen. "I'm Carmen, and you must be Bella."

"Good morning." I grinned sheepishly. I had no idea what Cullen had told her about me, so I could only imagine the scenarios running through her head. She was really pretty, with graying hair and warm eyes. She probably wasn't old enough to be a grandmother, but it was close. I liked her immediately.

"Hungry?" Carmen asked, and I nodded eagerly as she made me a plate full of pancakes, eggs, and toast. "Edward says you like bacon instead of sausage?"

_How the heck did he know that?_

"I do, yeah." I smiled as I sat down at the island. "It looks delicious, thanks."

"Oh, you're just as pretty and sweet as Edward said you were." Carmen smiled, patting my cheek affectionately. "It's so nice to have a woman in the house."

"Where is he?" I asked as I took a bite of my pancakes, moaning a little when the maple syrup hit my tongue.

"He and Eleazar – that's my husband – went into town," she said as she finished emptying the dishwasher. "We go shopping when we know he's coming in, but we must have forgotten something on the list. I've never seen that boy so determined to go to the store."

I stifled a giggle and gulped my orange juice. We made small talk about the weather and the mountains, and I wondered how much Carmen knew about our lives. Did she know that she was cooking breakfast for a pair of criminals?

"How long have you known Cul…I mean, Edward?"

The name sounded so foreign coming from my mouth.

"Oh, gosh, let's see," Carmen squinted her eyes as she pondered my question. "We moved to Gatlinburg about three years ago, and we met Edward about a year after that."

"Is that where we are, Gatlinburg?"

Carmen chuckled as she wiped her hands on a towel. "You don't even know where you are?"

"Not really. I just told him to surprise me, and he brought me here."

"That's so sweet." Carmen smiled, her eyes twinkling. "He must really have it bad for you. I know for a fact that you're the first girl he's ever brought home."

"That's what he said," I whispered anxiously as I sat my fork down against my plate. "I didn't know whether to believe him or not."

"Well, believe it. We do all the shopping, and this is the first time that he's ever asked me to buy enough groceries for two people." Carmen's face grew thoughtful. "I _still_ can't imagine what we left off his list…"

I couldn't help but grin as I finished my breakfast.

OOO

"Alice, you know how much I hate dealing with Aro."

With Cullen still gone, I decided to do some laundry and then call Alice for details about the Italian jewelry heist. As soon as she'd given me the name of the jeweler, I'd regretted my decision. "You know he can't be trusted."

"Normally, yes," Alice agreed. "But this sounds like easy money."

"There's no such thing, and you know it."

Alice sighed. "I see you two still aren't having sex."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"I told Jasper I'd be able to tell, and I can tell that you haven't. You're still as uptight as ever."

"I am not uptight," I disagreed with a groan as I rocked in the rocking chair on the porch. "I just prefer to not deal with people who I know for a fact lie through their teeth. It's bad business, Alice."

"Bella Swan, are you sitting in a rocking chair?"

I stopped rocking.

"Maybe…"

"My God, where did he take you?"

"We're in Tennessee, and it is so beautiful here. He has a house, Alice. An actual house with flower beds and shrubs. A place where he can just be a normal person. I'm insanely jealous."

"Hmm. Sounds as if you're enjoying playing house with him."

"It's not terrible."

"I think it sounds wonderful," Alice sighed dreamily. "A little cabin in the woods…"

"It's not exactly little," I interrupted.

"…with no one around for miles and miles. It sounds like a fairytale."

"You'll get your fairytale," I promised her.

"I think so, too," she whispered excitedly. "He wants to marry me, Bella. We were at this little ice cream stand in Tallahassee, and he just dropped down onto one knee and asked me to be his wife. It was the most romantic moment of my life."

I wasn't at all surprised, but I was a little stunned that she'd kept the news to herself throughout our conversation.

"Congratulations, sweetie."

"We want to find a house," Alice said eagerly, suddenly unable to contain her excitement. "And babies…oh, we're going to make such pretty babies."

I couldn't help but smile. She didn't have to say the words. She was getting out. Alice and Jasper were leaving this world behind and starting a new life together. As much as I would miss her, I knew deep in my heart that I couldn't begrudge her this happiness.

Later, I was still thinking about Alice and Jasper when a pick-up truck made its way up the gravel driveway. I watched as Cullen and another man climbed out of the cab and grabbed the bags from the back.

"Oh, she's pretty," I heard the man say to Cullen as they made their way up the sidewalk. "No wonder you were in such a hurry to get back home."

I grinned as the two men climbed the steps. "You must be Eleazar."

"And you must be Bella." He smiled at me as I rose from the rocking chair and took one of the bags out of his hand. Cullen winked at me before leading us into the kitchen where Carmen was busy making lunch.

"There you are!" Carmen and Eleazar exchanged a sweet kiss while Cullen and I looked away to give them some privacy. We kept ourselves busy putting groceries away, and I watched as he sneakily pulled a small pharmacy bag from one of the bigger ones and hid it inside his pocket. I rolled my eyes, and he chuckled as he finished putting the frozens in the fridge.

"Oh, they're cute," Carmen gushed. "Aren't they cute, Eleazar?"

"They are, indeed."

It was Cullen's turn to roll his eyes before grabbing me by the hand and pulling me toward the laundry room. He kicked the door shut before grabbing me and lifting me into the air.

I laughed as he sat me down on top of the washing machine. "Hi.

"Hi there," Cullen murmured as he stood between my legs. He leaned in, kissing me very softly while I threaded my fingers through his hair. I was careful not to tug, though. That seemed to make him kind of ravenous, and we had company in the next room.

"I take it your trip was successful," I smirked.

He quickly pulled the bag out of his pocket, and I snuck a peek inside.

"Wow," I marveled at the number of boxes in the bag. There had to be close to twenty. "A little optimistic, aren't you?"

"I'll never be unprepared ever again."

"Speaking of prepared," I said just as the washer changed to a different cycle and I gripped his shoulders. _Holy crap, the vibration._ "Umm…what was I saying?"

He laughed as he nuzzled my nose with his. "Enjoying the spin cycle there, Swan?"

"Wow," I breathed.

"Is that my shirt?" Cullen murmured against my lips, and I nodded as his hands made their way beneath the fabric. "You look so good in my shirt. You'd look better _out _of it. Take it off."

I moaned softly, the combination of the vibration of the washing machine and his hands against my skin driving me insane. My moans only encouraged him, and before I knew what was happening, the t-shirt was tossed aside. He gasped softly as his fingers traced the black lace of my bra.

"God, I can't wait to get my hands on you," Cullen murmured roughly as tugged at the button of my jeans.

"Are you crazy? Carmen and Eleazar are in the kitchen."

His fingers fumbled with the first button. "So?"

The washing machine continued its torture, and I had to stifle a moan as Cullen buried his face in my neck, sucking the skin so roughly I was sure he'd leave a mark.

"I can be pretty loud."

"I want you to be loud, baby," he whispered breathlessly. The last button was undone, and I whimpered against his mouth.

"Not with an audience," I pleaded. He groaned against my neck just as Carmen's voice echoed from the kitchen.

"We'll see you two later. Lunch is on the stove! Don't let it get cold!

_Thank you, Jesus._

"Bye!" Cullen and I said in unison before his mouth descended onto mine.

The washing machine shook, sending a ripple through me, and my desperate moans were muffled with his mouth.

"Why are your pants still on?"

"Swan, our first time is not going to be with you on top of a washing machine," Cullen groaned.

"This isn't fair to you," I whimpered, although I had no idea why I was complaining. What was wrong with me?

"I am loving this," he promised breathlessly. "Gives me a preview of what it's going to be like when I finally get to make love to you properly."

The washing machine began a violent quake that – combined with Cullen's fingers and his wet kisses – sent my body into overdrive. I moaned loudly, pulling his face back to mine and kissing him frantically as the strongest orgasm of my life quaked through me, and it only subsided when the washing machine finally came to a standstill.

_Oh. My. God._

The smirk on Cullen's face was fairly smug, and I decided to keep my mouth shut and let him have this moment because he totally deserved it.

Suddenly feeling very shy, I offered to warm up our lunch while he took a shower. He didn't argue. He just lowered me from the washer and gripped my hips as I tried to find my balance. He found his discarded shirt and pulled it over my head while I buttoned my jeans. A quick glance at his own pants confirmed that I was a selfish person because that _had_ to be painful, but he didn't ask for any reciprocation. He just kissed me gently and led me to the kitchen before heading upstairs for a very long shower.

OOO

The rest of the afternoon was awkward, and I wasn't entirely sure as to why. After we had lunch, we discussed the deal with Aro. I found it interesting that neither of us was particularly thrilled with the idea, but when I told him that Jasper and Alice were engaged, Cullen agreed that it would quite possibly be our last job with our partners, so we might as well make it a simple one.

"Do you ever think about it?" I asked as I finished my tea. Carmen had made iced tea, and it was sweet and delicious.

"Think about what?" Cullen asked absent-mindedly.

"Getting out."

He tossed his napkin onto the table. "Sometimes, yeah. Especially when I go home and my parents give me such crap about it. I feel bad that I worry them so much."

"My dad was really weird this time, too," I nodded. "He's never been happy with the way I live my life, but something was different this time. Almost like he knew something I didn't." I shrugged. "I don't know. It was just strange."

Cullen seemed contemplative the rest of the afternoon, and it unnerved me. It wasn't like he was quiet – we actually kept a steady conversation going all day long – but gone was our playful banter and flirting. This vacation had changed all of that, and I found that I missed it, just a little.

But then I remembered our washing machine fun, and I found it difficult to stay sad for very long.

It was later in the evening – after Carmen and Eleazar had come and gone and dinner was devoured – that Cullen got the call from Jasper. Aro was eager to get started and wanted an answer. If we agreed to his terms, we'd have to leave Tennessee tonight to get to Chicago by tomorrow morning. It was this part of the plan that displeased Cullen. I wasn't very happy about it, either.

I don't know what I'd been expecting during this trip, but I certainly wasn't expecting to love this cabin in the woods and enjoy having normal conversations with my biggest rival. Cullen had actually been sweet and attentive, and I didn't want to say goodbye to any of it – not just yet, anyway.

"I don't understand why he's in such a hurry," Cullen said angrily as he stomped upstairs.

I made my way into the guest room and quickly packed my overnight bag as he continued his loud rant. Instead of offering my thoughts, I just decided to let him get out of his system before we got on the plane to Chicago. I was disappointed, too, but I wasn't sure why he was so upset. I didn't want to leave, either, but this was our life. We never got the chance to stay in one place too long because there was always a crook somewhere in the world who didn't want to get his hands dirty. This is what we do.

As I made my way back down the stairs, I heard him growl travel arrangements to Felix, and he snapped at Carmen when he called to let her know that we were leaving. By the time he made his way back downstairs with his own bag, I was sitting in the rocking chair on his porch, completely pissed at his attitude. He locked the door, took one look at me, and dropped his bag.

"Say we'll come back."

I gave him a puzzled look. "Sorry?"

"I mean it," Cullen said firmly. "Say we'll come back here someday. You and me. We'll come back here someday and we'll finish what we started. It's the only way I'm letting either of us get on that plane."

I couldn't believe my ears.

"_That's _what's wrong with you?" I asked furiously as I flew out of the chair. "You're mad because we didn't have sex?"

Cullen looked dazed.

"You're unbelievable!" I spat angrily. "You're mad at everybody because you didn't get to sleep with me? Is that the only reason you brought me here?"

"Is that what you think?" His voice was laced with anger. "I could have slept with you anywhere, Swan. I didn't have to bring you to the mountains to do that."

"I can't believe that's all you care about!"

"I can't believe you _think_ that's all I care about!" Cullen yelled.

We stopped shouting when a black SUV made its way down the driveway. I angrily grabbed my bag and stomped down the steps. Felix climbed out of the vehicle smiling brightly, but his grin faded when he saw the furious look on our faces. He nervously cleared his throat and offered to take my bag as Cullen climbed into the backseat and slammed his door.

"Jerk," I muttered.

Felix looked surprised but said nothing as I climbed into the front of the SUV, leaving Cullen to stew by himself in the backseat.

The drive to the airfield was a silent one, and it was only when Felix put the vehicle in park and both men had climbed out of the car did I allow a tear to fall down my cheek.

OOO

**If FF will let you, and you feel so inclined, leave me a review and let me know what you think! **


	8. Dimming of the Day

**AN: Readers have started asking me for promises of happy ever after for everyone involved. I can't promise that with this story. **

**I feel as if I should put a warning here, but any warning will totally spoil the chapter. So, I'll just say that I hope you still love me after reading the next few chapters, and I hope you stick with me. It's going to get bumpy.**

**Much love to my pre-readers, Katmom and Krista, and to my beta, Shaina.**

**Chapter song is "Dimming of the Day." It's originally by Bonnie Raitt, but there is a new version by Alison Krauss that I love. **

**Chapter 8**

**Dimming of the Day**

**EPOV**

The flight to Chicago was blissfully short and excruciatingly quiet. I didn't trust myself to speak, and she pretended to sleep the entire trip. Even Felix was intelligent enough to keep his mouth shut. Once we landed, Felix drove us to the hotel to meet Jasper and Alice. One glance at a smiling Brandon with that rock on her finger sent me straight for the mini bar. I poured myself a drink before muttering a hello and making my way out onto the balcony.

I'd taken Swan to my home – a sacred place that I'd never shared with another living soul. How could she think that sex was all I wanted? Hell, even I didn't know what I wanted, but I knew it wasn't just physical. Not anymore. The last few days had been incredible, and to have it all blown to hell because of Aro Ricci's impatience and Swan's crazy stubbornness was making me a little deranged. For the first time in my life, I had actual feelings for a woman, and I couldn't even tell her because this Italian asshole was eager to get his hands on a necklace.

I hated Aro Ricci. Granted, I'd always despised the man, but those reasons had been professional. Jasper and I had worked for Aro a few summers ago. Jazz had been itching for a new locale, and I'd never seen Italy. Aro had offered an obscene amount of money for a couple of art heists. The money was great, but the risk had been monumental – especially when Aro's promises of protection always fell through. After nearly getting busted in both Florence and Tuscany, I'd vowed never to work for Aro Ricci ever again.

Now, my hatred for Aro was not only professional, but also personal. We'd all been forced to cut our vacations short. Not that Jasper and Alice minded. After this last heist, they'd skip off into the sunset and live happily ever after. Who knows when or if Swan would even give me the chance to tell her how I felt. She was too fixated on her belief that all I wanted was to screw her, and the fact that she truly believed that and refused to talk about it only pissed me off more.

"I see your vacation did nothing to relax you," Jasper smirked as he followed me out onto the balcony.

"Congratulations," I muttered unconvincingly. "I assume I'm going to be your best man?"

Jasper chuckled. "Considering you're my only friend in the world, I'd say that's a safe bet."

I smirked. "I'll miss your ass, but you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks," Jazz grinned. "So, Bella seems a bit on edge. You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?"

"The girl is killing me."

He chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that feeling is mutual. She's hardly said two words to Alice."

I quickly swallowed my drink. "Well, that's two more than she's said to me since we left Tennessee, so Alice should consider herself lucky."

Jasper gave me a pointed look. "You took her to Tennessee?"

I nodded.

"To your house?"

"Yeah," I muttered with a sigh.

"That's…wow, that's…"

Jasper was rarely speechless. This was just further proof of how monumentally screwed I was.

"I can't believe it."

I turned my head in his direction. "You can't believe what?"

"You are in love with this girl," Jasper whispered.

I tried to deny it, but my mouth refused to cooperate.

"I need another drink," I mumbled.

"You don't need another drink," Jasper said as he took my empty glass from my hand. With an infuriated sigh, I stared out across the Chicago skyline. "You need to talk to her."

"Yeah well, she won't talk back, so…"

"So what?"

"So, I'll deal with it later," I replied firmly. "I have to get my head in the game since Aro is being such a complete pain in my ass and putting a rush job on this whole thing."

I could tell that he was about to argue, but he glanced down at his watch and nodded reluctantly before giving me the final details about tonight's job.

Aro had been very specific about the time and logistics of the operation. Alec had the relationship with the museum curator, so he and the girls were assigned to meet with the curator at midnight to pick up the necklace. The girls would meet us at an abandoned office building on 17th Street and then return to the hotel. From there, Jazz and I would travel by elevator to the sixth floor where we would meet Jane. I didn't ask why the sixth floor and Jane didn't offer an explanation. Once the drop was made, Jazz and I would return to the hotel, and Jane would meet Alec at the airport.

The plan was a bit convoluted and crowded for my taste, and I still wasn't sure why we were all involved. Aro had somehow convinced Jasper that this was some sort of peace offering to the four of us while giving the twins the chance to work with professionals in the North America scene. Aro was never more dangerous than when he was flattering, and I couldn't shake my feelings of suspicion.

Suddenly, the balcony door opened, and I turned toward the sound. Alice smiled sadly at me before turning her attention to her fiancé.

"It's time," she announced softly.

Back inside the room, the four of us checked our gear. I snuck subtle glasses at Swan, and it seemed that she shared my apprehension. She didn't say the words, but I could tell by the little v that was permanently etched between her brows and the way her fingers fumbled on the knobs of her radio as we finished the equipment check. It was only once we had the vehicles loaded that she finally voiced her concerns.

"I don't trust Aro," she confessed softly.

"Neither do I," I admitted as I slammed the trunk shut. "Listen, I want you to promise me something. If anything seems suspicious with Alec, or if it just doesn't feel right, I want you to get the hell out of there."

I expected a fight as usual, but she surprised me by nodding in agreement. Jasper and Alice said their goodbyes while Swan and I stood awkwardly by the vehicles. All I wanted to do was hold her…and maybe kiss her…but I didn't dare. She started to walk away, but I gently grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her back toward me.

"Promise me that you'll be careful," I whispered fiercely.

"I promise," Swan said softly. "Promise me, too."

"I promise." My hand gravitated toward hers, and our fingers entwined. It was the first time we'd touched since the cabin, and I sighed with relief. Gently, I lifted our locked hands and pressed a soft kiss against the back of hers. The sweetest blush crossed her cheeks, and I couldn't resist running my free hand across her crimson skin. She had no idea what that blush did to me.

"You and I are going to have a very serious conversation once this is all over," I murmured quietly. I was so sick of this wall between us, and I was determined to tear it down. Her chocolate eyes danced with excitement, and she smiled and nodded just as Jasper announced that it was time to go.

It was a straightforward operation in the eyes of the average person, but the simplicity screamed of potential mess-ups. I couldn't shake the feeling, even hours later once we got confirmation from the girls that they had the necklace in their possession and were ten minutes away from the building. Relief flowed through me when Swan and Alice exited the car. Alice and Jazz immediately ran into each other's arms, and I couldn't help but notice that Brandon looked a little freaked out.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she handed me the necklace case. "Was there a problem?

"No," Swan said, looking apprehensive. "It was all very…easy."

"You mean it was _too_ easy," I muttered.

"Yeah."

"Go on back to the hotel," I said with a sigh. "We'll make the drop and call as soon as we're on our way."

"We aren't leaving," Alice declared emphatically.

I glanced at Swan who was giving me a guilty look.

"Alice is suddenly feeling a bit uneasy about this whole thing. It started in the car on the way back. She'd feel better if we waited."

"Babe, that isn't part of the plan," Jasper whispered softly, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Plans change," Alice murmured nervously. "We'll park across the street – in the dark and out of sight. Please don't make me leave you."

Alice's eyes were brimming with tears and love, and I knew he'd never be able to tell her no. If Swan looked at me like that, I wouldn't be able to say no, either. Jasper shot me a pleading look, and I sighed loudly.

"Fine, but stay out of sight," I said resignedly. "And no matter what, do not follow us into that building."

The girls nodded and rushed toward the black car while Jasper and I made our way inside the abandoned building. As planned, the elevator took us to the sixth floor. Just as we exited and the doors closed behind us, the electricity went out.

"Awesome," Jazz muttered under his breath and my anxiety intensified.

"Blackout?"

"Maybe," Jasper whispered. "Doesn't matter. It's not like we need lights to drop off a necklace."

"No, but when you don't know the layout of the building, it makes things a bit more difficult," I mumbled angrily as I rummaged in my backpack for a flashlight. I found two and offered him one. "Alright, let's find Jane and get the hell out of here."

The sixth floor contained a group of empty offices, and Jane had instructed us to leave the necklace in Room 636. I shined the light on the door numbers.

_**604…605…**_

"I'll go in the opposite direction," Jasper whispered as he pointed at the corridor behind us. "I'll radio if I find it."

I nodded and adjusted my ear bud. "Me too."

Gripping my flashlight tightly, I continued down the dark corridor. I kept an eye on my watch, and nearly fifteen minutes had passed without a word from Jasper or a sign of Room 636. Suddenly, I found myself next to a set of windows, and I stopped abruptly.

"What the hell?"

Lights flickered in an adjacent building – and in the one next to it – and that's when I realized this wasn't a citywide blackout at all. All of the dread…all of the anxiety I'd felt throughout the day…was suddenly unbearable, and I knew instinctively that something was wrong.

"Jazz, we've been set-up. It's a set-up," I growled into my radio.

No response.

"Jazz, can you hear me? Find the nearest exit and get the hell out of this building!"

An eerie silence filled my ear buds, and in that moment, I'd never in my life felt so alone.

OOO

**BPOV**

"Something isn't right," Alice whispered nervously as she reached for the door handle.

"Don't you dare!" I snapped. "Cullen told us to wait here. Do you want to completely blow this entire operation?"

She began to rock back and forth in her seat. "Why is it so dark in that building? That wasn't part of the plan, was it?"

No, it wasn't part of the plan. I glanced at the surrounding buildings – all of which had power.

Just then, Alice began to cry uncontrollably.

Alice Brandon was the perfect partner in crime. Her instincts were solid, and she'd always had an uncanny ability to detect when something was about to go wrong. Her sixth sense had saved our asses many times. But this type of reaction coming from her was completely out of the ordinary, and it scared me.

"Alice, what is it?"

"I don't know," Alice whispered softly. "I don't know, Bella. I don't know." Tears streamed down her face, and that's when I decided this level of suffocating anxiety wasn't worth it.

_Screw Aro and screw this heist._

"Abort," I declared into my radio, and I heard Alice's relieved gasp. "Do you hear me, Cullen? Jasper? Abort."

I waited for a reply.

All I heard was static.

"Why aren't they answering?" Alice asked anxiously.

"Try yours," I prompted her. She called for each of the guys, but neither of them responded.

"Fantastic," I groaned.

"Screw this, I'm going in," Alice announced firmly, and she was out the door in a flash.

"Damn it, Alice!"

I quickly unsnapped my seatbelt and jumped out of the vehicle. She was quicker, of course, and just as she entered the darkened building, she abruptly stopped and turned toward me. Her angelic face was grief-stricken, and her sapphire eyes were a terrifying mixture of acceptance and defeat.

"Alice, what is it?"

"Love you, Isabella Marie," she whispered tearfully.

My blood ran cold.

"Alice, what…"

But she didn't let me finish. She raced into the building just as the first explosion shook the ground.

"ALICE!" I screamed.

Flames erupted from the upper windows with the impact of a second explosion…and then a third, the last of which sent me spiraling from the entrance of the building and onto the pavement. My head landed with a crashing thud, and I groaned hoarsely. My vision began to swim as I tried to focus on the billowing flames that filled the air with acrid smoke, causing me to choke as I desperately tried to catch my breath and stagger to my feet.

I felt myself sway, and I found myself on the ground once again, staring up into the crimson flames. I was paralyzed with panic, watching helplessly as the flames burned brighter and brighter. I could faintly hear sirens in the distance, and suddenly, I was surrounded by voices.

"Miss, are you alright?"

"I have to get in there," I begged the man who was holding a flashlight up to my face. "My friends…are…"

"Your friends are in that building?"

I nodded, but the motion made me want to vomit. "Three of them…a girl…and two guys…Alice…"

"Miss, I'm so sorry…"

_Why is he sorry? Why isn't he helping me?_

"I have to find them," I whimpered as I struggled to my feet.

The man immediately lifted me into his arms. My vision was swimming in and out of focus, and then suddenly, I was placed against something soft. There were more people now, poking and prodding the tender flesh of my head. I felt myself drowning in the voices, the pain, the smoke, and the flames.

"Love you, Mary Alice," I murmured tearfully, and I prayed for the flames to swallow me whole as I closed my eyes.

OOO

I had no concept of time. I just knew that I was disappointed when I awoke. Hadn't I begged to die? Why was I still breathing?

A paramedic named Max was hovering, but I ignored him as I watched the firemen do their job. The flames were all but gone, but the smoke…the smoke was a filthy, thick blanket that made my eyes sting and made it completely impossible to focus. But I kept my eyes on the door, and I waited…

"Miss?"

I slowly turned my head toward Max.

"They've recovered two bodies," he whispered sympathetically. "A male and a female, probably about your age."

_A male and a female…about my age._

"I thought you'd want to know," Max said softly.

That's when I remembered Jane, and a sick, twisted part of my heart grew hopeful.

"The female…" I whispered weakly. "Brunette or blonde?"

"The fireman said she had black hair," Max replied.

_Not Jane._

"And the man was blonde," I guessed. Of course he was blonde. Even in death they refused to be separated.

I wrapped my arms around my middle and rocked back and forth, struggling to breathe.

Max talked to me gently, as if the tone of his voice would somehow make this situation any less devastating. As if being sweet and kind would make the tragedy any less severe.

_Alice and Jasper were dead._

_Cullen…_

_Alice…_

_Edward…Where is Edward?_

I doubled over and vomited quietly onto the pavement.

OOO

"They were found together," Max continued after I'd finished emptying my stomach. "The first thing the fireman noticed was the ring on her finger. Not sure if that makes it better or worse for you…"

_Nothing could make this better._

I took a deep breath and tried to force my mouth to form an actual sentence.

"What about the other man?"

"They're still looking," Max replied gently.

I watched what was left of the building's door, and I waited…

OOO

Max refused to go away, and it was oddly comforting.

"What was her name?"

"Mary Alice Brandon," I responded robotically. "Alice."

He didn't seem to recognize her name. Instead, he asked me about her immediate family, but the only family I'd ever met was her brother. Alice had met my dad many times, but I'd never asked to meet her parents and she'd never offered. Had I ever taken the time to really get to know Alice? Yes, she was my best friend and my partner, but I couldn't even tell the paramedic how to reach her parents. Something seemed so monumentally wrong about that.

"Did she have any siblings?"

"An adopted brother," I whispered. "His name is Emmett."

"Emmett Brandon?"

"McCarty," I answered. I had no idea why Emmett had never changed his name. I'd never asked. Shouldn't I have asked?

Max finished writing down what little information I had about Alice's brother. I knew he used to live in Seattle, but that was really all I could remember. He then asked me about Jasper, and I told him he had a sister, but I couldn't recall her name. My head was pounding and my vision was blurring, and I asked once again about Cullen. I didn't bother asking about Jane. As my mind numbed, I had realized that Jane had never really been in that building. There had never been a heist, and when I found Aro Ricci, he was a dead man.

"The firefighters are still searching," the paramedic whispered gently, but I could hear the hesitation in his voice. No one could have survived an explosion like that.

_Just me. _

_Why me?_

"Your blood pressure is elevated, which isn't a surprise. I do wish you'd let us transport you to the hospital," he tried again, but I shook my head. I didn't need a hospital. I needed to get away from this fiery hell and try to figure out what went wrong tonight.

With watery eyes, I gazed up at the disappearing flames as the reality of the situation hit me like a wrecking ball.

Alice and Jasper were dead, and Cullen was nowhere to be found.

And I was all alone.

OOO

**I'll be hiding now.**

**As always, I will be sending out teasers with my review replies, so let me know what you think.**


	9. Stars All Falling Down Like Burning Rain

**AN: *comes out of hiding* First of all, I just want to say thank you so, so much for the amazing response to the last chapter. I won't say how many reviews I received, but it was the most of any chapter in this story so far. Granted, most of them consisted of "OMG!" or "How could you?" but still, thank you so much for taking the time to review. **

**Chapter song is "Mightiest of Guns" by A.A. Bondy, which was suggested by my rock start beta, Shaina.**

**Chapter 9**

**Stars All Falling Down Like Burning Rain**

My eyes settled on the burning embers as the firemen finally brought the raging fire under control. Police were swarming the building but no one really paid attention to me. Max continued to insist that I go to the hospital, but he finally accepted my refusal and offered to call me a cab instead. Our vehicles were…somewhere, but I knew that I was in no condition to drive. Max wouldn't leave me alone until I at least gave him a phone number where I could be reached.

"You know the cops will probably want to talk to you," Max whispered. I just nodded numbly as he helped me into the cab. Max threw the driver some cash and gave him the name of my hotel before promising to call me later to check on me.

"Thanks," I said softly.

"Don't give up hope," Max whispered gently before closing the door.

I had no idea if I fell asleep or if I was just completely dazed, but it seemed no time at all before I was back at the hotel. Unbelievably, my key was still in my jeans, and with fumbling fingers and shaky legs, I finally made my way inside.

The first thing I saw was Jasper's leather jacket hanging across the back of the desk chair, but it was Alice's pink overnight case – with her trademark daisies embroidered on the side – that immediately sent me racing to the bathroom. My legs buckled beneath me before I even reached the toilet. The dry heaves were a welcome pain compared to the overwhelming guilt and misery that was consuming me.

When I could finally stand upright, I brushed my teeth before stripping my body of my filthy clothes and climbing into the shower. Under the scalding spray of the punishing water, I allowed the tears to come. I cried and cried until I was sure that no tears remained, and then I cried some more until the water ran cold.

Climbing out, I numbly dried my body and grabbed the hair dryer. I couldn't stand to look at myself in the mirror, so I sat on the lid of the toilet while drying my soaking wet head.

"_You should really let your hair dry on its own from time to time."_

Alice was always telling me that. Something about prolonged exposure to the heat causing damage to my follicles. I never really paid attention. Why hadn't I paid attention?

I yanked the hairdryer cord out of the wall and grabbed a towel instead.

Dizzy and aching but too mentally exhausted to sleep, I hastily unzipped my bag and searched for something to wear. Tucked inside was Cullen's t-shirt, and the memory of the last time I wore that shirt caused a fresh wave of tears. Lifting the shirt to my nose, I inhaled deeply. It was mostly my scent, but his was there, as well, and the scent was oddly comforting despite the blinding tears in my eyes and the excruciating pain in my heart.

As I climbed into bed, a thousand different scenarios played through my mind as I tried to piece together the events from tonight. The harder I tried to make the pieces fit, the harder my head throbbed. I had never felt such complete devastation and guilt in my entire life. Why was my life spared? Why was I the only one who'd made it out alive?

_Jasper and Alice…_

They had loved each other despite the distance and uncertainty of our life. Jasper and Alice had made plans to leave this world behind and create a new life with each other. They would have moved far away, had a dozen kids, and lived happily ever after. Instead…

_Instead._

I used the hem of my t-shirt to wipe away my tears.

_Cullen's shirt._

My heart drummed frantically as I remembered our last few days together. Edward Cullen had charmed the pants off many women through the years. It was his claim to fame and how he'd amassed such a fortune in his early 20s, but as his wealth grew, so did his reputation as being one the finest criminal minds of our time. Somehow, I had resisted his flirtatious advances even when my body was screaming for me not to, and through the years, our relationship had turned into this thrilling cat-and-mouse game that neither of us wanted to see come to an end.

Over the past few weeks, our relationship had changed, and our vacation in the mountains had shown me a side to Cullen that I'd never known existed. He and I understood each other on a level that would be completely foreign to anyone else, and I'd never told him.

He was my Jasper.

I was his Alice.

And I'd never told him.

I crumbled against the mattress and buried my face beneath the pillow. I must have cried for hours – hot, angry, despondent tears that left me feeling empty and numb. It was only when my tears subsided that I heard the knock on the door.

It was a quiet, cautious knock…so quiet that I wasn't even sure that I'd heard it, but then it happened again – a little rougher this time – and I gasped as I jumped off the bed and bolted toward the door. Hope bloomed deep in the pit of my stomach as I tiptoed to peek through the peep hole. At first I didn't see anything, but then my eyes caught a flash of wild, copper hair, and I knew…

"Please be in there," I heard his agonized voice through the door. "God, please let her be in there."

My trembling fingers quickly unbolted the door, and his head jerked up just as my eyes registered his handsome face in the dark of the night. He was filthy from the smoke, and his eyes were bloodshot and wild, but he was breathing…he was alive…and he was here.

Mind-numbing relief quaked through me, and I had to grip the doorknob to keep my legs from buckling. Blinking rapidly, I took a step backward and tried to focus on the emeralds of his terrified eyes. Tonight, they weren't their usual shade of bright green. They were a dark jade – filled with agonizing pain and unfathomable regret – but they were his eyes, and they were gazing at me with crushing, overwhelming, relief.

I took another step back, and his eyes never left my face as he silently stepped into the sanctuary of the room. We silently stared at each other until I couldn't take it anymore, and despite the protests of my aching body, I rushed forward and leapt into his arms. With an agonized shudder that I could feel vibrate throughout his entire body, his warmth enveloped me as my legs wrapped around his waist.

"You're alive," Cullen whispered, his voice rough with emotion as his hand cupped the back of my head. "I looked and looked…"

All I could do was nod as I buried my face against his neck and clung to him for dear life. I heard him kick the door shut before carrying me over to the bed and laying me gently across the mattress. Even then, we didn't let go of each other. His arms stayed around me, and my legs remained entwined around his waist as he hovered above me. My fingers touched every inch of his face, and he touched mine, as if we couldn't believe that the other was real.

His voice was gentle. "Are you hurt?"

"Not physically," I assured him with a pained whisper, and the sadness in his eyes intensified. "Are you?"

"Not physically." The devastation in his voice mirrored mine. His face instantly became a blanket of anguish, and I trailed the back of my hand across his blackened cheek before running my fingers through his hair in an attempt to soothe him.

"Jasper and Alice…"

"I know," I whispered.

His eyes were wide with terror as his hand cupped my cheek. "I thought you…I thought you were…"

"I thought you were, too," I said gently, knowing that I had to stay strong, at least for a little while…at least until he could take care of me, too.

He gasped for air as he laid his head against my chest, and for what seemed like an eternity, we rested in each other's arms. I couldn't get close enough, and he couldn't hold me tight enough. He placed his ear against my drumming heart, and I heard him sigh softly.

"I'm going to take a shower," Cullen murmured finally, "and then I'm holding you all night. Do you understand me? All night."

"Yes."

He untangled himself from my arms, and I began to panic again.

"Don't leave me!" I whispered fervently as I gripped his hand. I couldn't stand to be separated from him, not even for a minute.

He must have felt the same way, because he pulled me off the bed and led me toward the bathroom. While he undressed, I adjusted the temperature of the water. While I undressed, he stepped into the shower. His hand appeared from behind the curtain, and I gratefully accepted it as I climbed inside.

There was absolutely nothing sexual about it. There were moments when he'd turn his face toward the spray, and I knew he was crying. Otherwise, our eyes remained on each other's faces as I helped him wash away the visual reminder of the most devastating night of our lives.

OOO

It was nearly dawn by the time we climbed back into bed.

"Come here, baby," Cullen said gently as sat down on the edge of the bed.

He pulled me into his lap, and I buried my face against his neck. We wrapped our arms around each other as he rocked us rhythmically. The room had grown cold in the wee hours of the morning, but his body was warm against mine, and for the first time in hours, I felt my body relax.

"Sleep, sweetheart," he said soothingly as his fingers trailed down my spine.

"You too," I murmured drowsily.

His arms tightened around me. "You first."

Tomorrow we would have to face the harsh reality of our situation. Cullen and I were so much alike, and I knew that he was already plotting. We'd lost our best friends tonight, and Aro Ricci was to blame. Tomorrow would bring more questions, and we wouldn't rest until we had the answers.

But there were no answers to be found tonight, and I allowed myself to drift into a restless sleep.

OOO

I was awakened by the sound of muffled tears.

"Jazz…"

My back was pressed to his chest, and he was holding me so tight I could barely breathe.

"Jasper, where are you!"

I managed to twist around in his arms. His face was wet with tears and his eyes were screwed shut. Anguish flooded his features as he murmured Jasper's name over and over again. Cullen was having a nightmare, and I was afraid it was the first of many…for both of us. I gently stroked his face, and his entire body convulsed beneath my touch.

"Bella…Bella…"

I gasped loudly. It was the first time I'd ever heard him say my name.

"I'm right here," I whispered softly. Leaning up, I smoothed his hair away from his face and kissed his cheek. "I'm right here."

His fingers dug into my skin, but I didn't care. This pain was welcomed. It reminded me that he was here, and that we were together.

His body finally relaxed, and I had nearly dozed back off when I felt his lips against my forehead. With a sigh, I lifted my face toward his, and despite the darkness of the room, I found his eyes gazing into mine. Slowly, his fingers trailed across my cheek before he leaned down, kissing the very tip of my nose.

It wasn't enough.

I cupped the back of his head and pulled his face closer to mine. His eyes flickered to life, and we sighed into each other's mouths just as his lips brushed mine. We kissed softly and sweetly until we were breathless with relief. He pulled me close, and I nuzzled my face against his chest as he kissed my forehead once more.

"Good night, Bella," he whispered against my hair.

"Good night, Edward."

OOO

**As always, I love to hear from you.**


	10. After the Storm

**AN: *comes out of AN: Chapter song is by Mumford and Sons.**

_**Chapter 10**_

_**After the Storm**_

**EPOV**

_Heat and smoke permeate the air as the explosion shakes me to my core. I hear windows shattering, and I hear a scream. I have no idea if it's mine or Jasper's. I can't see the flames, but I feel the heat and I choke on the smoke that fills my lungs as I struggle with the window - the same window that had confirmed my worst fears by displaying the lights of the adjacent buildings. _

_The window won't budge, and it's barred. Breaking it is useless because I'm trapped regardless._

"_Jasper!"_

_My voice is rough as I choke and cough, and I know he can't hear me…wherever he is._

_Blindly, I search for a stairwell. I find the stairs just as another explosion causes the building to quake, and I hear a scream._

_Alice. _

_Bella._

_I hastily pull the door and rush down the stairwell. I open the door to the fourth floor, pushing my way through the heavy smoke. Another explosion makes the building quake, and this one causes the tiled floor to detonate. My feet fly out from under me, and I feel the pain in my head just as my vision goes dark._

OOO

"Edward…"

Her gentle hands caressed my face, and I felt my entire body relax beneath her touch. She whispered my name, and despite my agony, I couldn't deny how much I loved hearing her say my name. It reassured me that she was here and that she was alive.

"I'm here," she whispered softly. "I'm right here."

I held her tighter and whispered her name as I drifted off once again.

OOO

_I have no idea how long I'm unconscious, but I hear the sirens. The smoke is so thick that I gag when I try to take a breath, but somehow, I've avoided the flames. I have no idea how far I've fallen._

_I climb to my feet, and a rush of dizziness crashes over me, making me stagger into what is left of a wall. There is also a window, but once again, it is barred. It does, however, give me a view of the street where Bella's SUV is parked. I wipe the grime out of my eyes and try to focus._

_The vehicle is empty._

_I struggle through the debris until I find a door that I pray leads to another stairwell. It does, and I'm comforted to find that it's somewhat intact. The smoke is making it increasingly harder to breathe, but I stagger down the flight of stairs, and then I stop in my tracks when I see them. _

"_No…"_

_My best friend is lying there – blackened and bleeding. _

_In his arms is the love of his life._

_Their hands are clasped, and I see their hands entwined…her ring visible even through the deadly smoke._

_I drop to my knees and check their pulses, but I know. _

_I know…_

_But I check anyway, and then my heart shatters._

**OOO**

My heart was thundering in my chest as my eyes snapped open. This time, I don't wake her, and I'm thankful. She needed to sleep, and honestly, I didn't want her to see me this way. I had to be strong for her, and I'm anything but strong tonight.

But I would be.

Gently, I lifted her chin and gazed into her beautiful face. The morning sun was trying to blink through the curtains, and it gave me just enough light to make out the shape of her mouth. With the very tip of my finger, I softly traced the outline of her lips, and they parted as she sighed sweetly. Despite the horrific night, she looked peaceful and uninjured – neither of which I had dared to dream. I had never been a religious man, but I'd never prayed harder than I had tonight. For a few agonizing hours, I had believed that she was dead. Yet here she was – safe and beautiful and sleeping in my arms.

Content with that knowledge, I closed my eyes.

OOO

"_I'm so sorry," I whisper painfully. "I'm so sorry."_

_I hear voices, and that's the only reason I leave them behind. I hurriedly stumble back through the stairwell door and watch through the tiny window. The firemen lift their bodies into their arms, and then I race down the stairs. I'm not afraid of being captured. I'm afraid that, in capturing me, they won't let me search for Bella. As firemen, they would insist I leave the building, and I can't do that. If Alice ran inside, I'm confident that Bella followed. _

_Bella…_

_My entire body shakes just thinking that she's lost somewhere in the smoke and flames. _

_I can't even consider the possibility that she's dead._

_I search through the debris, and I'm both relieved and disheartened when I don't find her. _

_Finally, I find the flames, and the heat and smoke are suffocating._

_Dizzy and choking, I struggle back to the sanctuary of the stairwell. In my daze, I see an emergency exit door, and I stagger out into the Chicago night. I find myself in an alley, and in the distance, I see the girls' vehicle. I find the strength to run, and once I inside, I bury my head against the steering wheel. With tears streaming down my face, I do something I haven't done since I was ten years old._

_I pray._

_Then, I drive._

_When she opens the door, I nearly drop to my knees. Relief – beautiful, bone-crushing relief, flows through me. Her cheeks are streaked with tears and her eyes are wide with sorrow and fear, but I know I've never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life. The fact that she's standing…and breathing…and crying uncontrollably…makes me a believer in the power of prayer. _

_And the fact that she jumps into my arms and buries her face against my neck makes her the center of my world._

OOO

Upon waking, I kept my eyes closed, but I pulled her tighter against me and buried my face in her hair. Her strawberry shampoo was such a welcome fragrance compared to the stifling smoke that I could still feel pushing down on my lungs. I allowed her sweet scent to overwhelm my senses and drive the nightmares away, and for a few beautiful moments, it worked. For just a few minutes, I forget that we were set-up by an Italian jeweler who has no idea that his days on this earth are numbered. I forget that we've lost our best friends. I forget that I could have lost her.

"Edward?" Her voice was just a rough whisper, and I held her a little tighter.

"I'm right here," I promised, pressing a kiss to the top of her hair. Her body relaxed against me as she buried her nose against my chest.

The sun was a little brighter now, but I don't look at the clock. Time ceases to exist in the shelter of this hotel room. The outside world was a shit storm that we'll deal with later.

For now, nothing mattered except that she's here, and I'm here, and that we were together.

Suddenly, she began to weep, and I pulled her closer to my chest and let her cry despite the fact that the sound broke my heart. The feeling it stirred in my chest threatened to suffocate me more than the smoke ever could. But I know she's traumatized, and I know that I have to let her grieve, so I hold her as tightly as I dare and listen to her sorrowful tears.

Last night, she was my strength.

Today, I would be hers.

We laid in bed for the rest of the day. We slept some. She cried some. We talked a little about nothing important. We talked a lot about Alice and Jasper. The peace was only interrupted a couple of times by the sound of her cell phone vibrating from somewhere in the room. It was easy to ignore. We'd be forced to deal with the outside world soon enough. For now, this is what we needed.

"Do you think it's possible…that they're alive?" Bella whispered hopefully.

I closed my eyes.

"No, sweetheart."

"How do you know?"

"Because I saw them," I sighed heavily. It wasn't an image I wanted to recall, but the picture of them lying together was burned into my retinas.

She quickly sat up against the headboard. "What do you mean?"

"I found them, Bella."

Her brown eyes filled with tears and I watched as one rolled down her cheek.

"Were they already…?"

She couldn't finish her question. She didn't have to.

"Yes."

"They were…together when you found them? Max said they found them together."

"Yes," I whispered roughly. "Neither of them would have wanted to walk this world without the other. You and I both know that."

She wiped away her tears and slid down the bed, settling herself in my arms once again.

"Who is Max?" I asked softly.

"He's the paramedic from last night," she explained quietly. "He wanted me to go to the hospital, but I refused."

"You told me you weren't hurt, Bella…"

"I'm not," she promised softly. "I just hit my head."

"Does it hurt?"

"It's just a little sore. I'm fine, Edward."

It was late in the afternoon when I decided that she needed food. I didn't ask if she was hungry; I just knew that she needed to eat. It was a risk, but I found my cell phone deep in my duffel and called Felix. He sounded relieved to hear from me and offered his condolences. Apparently, the explosion had been all over the morning news. I asked him for lunch, and within minutes, he arrived with take-out and three newspapers – local, state, and national. Naturally, the news of the explosion made city and state headlines. The news would go national just as soon as their bodies were positively identified. Two of the finest criminal minds in the world were dead; there was no way that news would stay quiet for long.

Felix and I watched Bella as she struggled to eat, and I could see the worry etched on his face when she dropped the fork in defeat and rushed toward the bathroom. She slammed the door, but it didn't disguise the desperate gagging that we heard coming from behind it. My feet twitched in desperation to go to her, but Felix shook his head – subtly reminding me that she needed her privacy. After a while she reappeared, but instead of going back to her food, she searched the room until she found her cell phone.

"I have a message from Max," Bella said softly.

I stopped chewing. The smell was making me nauseous, anyway.

"You gave him your number?"

"It was the only way he'd let me leave without going to the hospital," she explained. "He's just worried about me."

"So am I," I said gently, and she surprised me by walking over and climbing into my lap. Not that we hadn't been wrapped around each other like vines since late last night. I was just shocked that she'd allow Felix to see how close we'd become. Gingerly, I ran my finger against her scalp, and she winced.

"Sorry, baby," I whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Maybe we should find a hospital."

"I'm fine," Bella promised softly. "Your hand probably needs a stitch, though."

"My hand?"

"I noticed it this morning," she murmured, taking my hand in hers and turning it over. On my palm was a gash about two inches in length. I hadn't even noticed it.

"It doesn't hurt," I shrugged.

She searched my eyes before asking Felix to get the first aid kid from her duffel. I'd never seen him move so fast, and I shot him a disapproving look as he handed her the box.

"It could get infected," she remarked, and I watched her face as she applied ointment to the cut before placing a bandage over it. I could feel Felix's eyes on us, but he was easy to ignore when I had the most beautiful girl in the world in my lap, placing soft kisses against my palm.

"Max says the police are looking for me," Bella whispered.

"I'm not surprised," I sighed. "Do you trust Max?"

She seemed to consider this. "I do. He reminds me of my dad. He doesn't even know my name. He was just so kind to me last night. I did give him Jasper and Alice's names when he told me that the firemen had…" Her voice weakened as her eyes filled with tears. "I told him what I could about Alice's brother…and about Jasper's sister. I couldn't remember her name at the time, but I thought their families should know."

"I should call Rosalie," I nodded.

"I don't know how to reach Alice's brother," Bella said softly.

"Do you know his name?"

"Emmett McCarty."

Felix was already on his phone, and within seconds, he had Emmett's last known address and phone number. I offered to call both siblings while Bella called the paramedic.

Of course the police wanted to talk to her. They may not have realized it last night, but two of the nation's most wanted criminals were killed in their city. It wouldn't take long for Max to identify Bella, and since I had no plans to leave her side for even a second, it wouldn't take long for them to find us. I wasn't worried about being arrested – it certainly wouldn't be the first time – but I couldn't kill Aro Ricci if I was behind bars, and I certainly couldn't protect Bella if I was in prison.

We'd have to hide. It was our only option.

Bella climbed out of my lap and laid across the bed as she made her call.

"Where's the plane?" I asked quietly.

"At a hangar outside of town," Felix murmured. "Gas it up?"

I sighed.

"Look, I don't have to explain to you how dangerous this could get."

"So don't try," Felix replied. "It's been dangerous for years. Do you seriously think that I'm going to desert you now?"

"I don't want you getting killed, Felix."

"Let me worry about me," he said, and then he nodded toward the bed. "You need to worry about her."

"I'll take care of her."

"I have no doubt that you will," Felix nodded. "Make your calls, and I'll gas up the jet. Where are we headed?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "I'll let you know."

Felix nodded and rose to his feet. "Let me know, and I'll call when we're ready."

I thanked him and waited until he'd walked out of the room before dialing Rosalie's number. She already knew, of course, and had been waiting for my call.

"I have many things that I want to say to you," Rosalie whispered coldly, "but I'll save those until I see you in person."

I closed my eyes. "I understand, Rosalie. But even you couldn't hate me as much as I hate myself right now."

"I seriously doubt that, Edward Cullen."

I gave her the name of our hotel, and she hung up without saying goodbye.

"That didn't sound good," Bella whispered from the bed. She was lying on her back and staring up at the ceiling.

I stood up from my chair and made my way over to the bed. Climbing on top, I gently pulled her body next to mine, and she rested her head against my chest.

"It'll be worse when she gets here," I warned her.

"I called Emmett," Bella whispered. "I didn't want you to have to do that. He'd already heard."

I nodded. "Is he coming out?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "He wants to take her body back home."

"I know it's not up to us," I murmured. "But I feel very strongly that they should be buried together."

I felt her entire body shudder against mine as she began to cry once again.

OOO

I had no idea if it was just a coincidence or if God was making sure we only had to retell the story one more time. Regardless, I was grateful when Rosalie and Emmett arrived at the hotel at the same time. I awkwardly shook Emmett's hand while Rosalie introduced herself to Bella. Each of them then collapsed against the couch as we recalled last night's events. Emmett was clearly shell-shocked while Rosalie was ready to destroy me.

"You just left them there?" Rosalie asked through gritted teeth.

"No, Rosalie, I didn't just _leave _them there," I growled angrily. "I was with them until the firemen carried them away."

Her eyes narrowed. "Afraid you'd get caught?"

"I didn't give a damn about being caught! Don't you think that I'd gladly go to prison for the rest of my life if I could change anything about last night?"

Bella squeezed my hand, and I willed myself to control my temper. I understood that she was upset, but damn it, he was my best friend.

"There was nothing he could do," Bella whispered in my defense. "They were already dead."

"No thanks to the two of you," Rosalie snapped, and I felt Bella's body begin to tremble. I quickly pulled her into my lap and protectively wrapped my arms around her.

"You don't know who is to blame," Emmett whispered to her, and Rosalie shot him a hateful glare.

"You're pretty calm about all of this," Rosalie accused him. "Didn't you love your sister at all?"

"Don't you dare question my love for my sister," Emmett murmured coldly. "I just know that blaming Edward and Bella won't bring them back."

"He would have followed you anywhere," Rosalie whispered to me. "He would have done anything for you."

"I know that," I nodded. "The feeling was mutual. He was my brother, Rosalie."

Her eyes danced with anger. "No, Edward. He was _my _brother. _Mine_."

I sighed heavily, and Bella gently caressed my face in an attempt to calm me down.

"Jasper loved your sister," Rosalie said to Emmett. "We didn't talk much because he knew that I didn't approve of this life, but he did tell me how much he loved her."

"They were getting out," Bella whispered softly. "They were going to get married."

Rosalie choked back a sob.

"Then they should be together," Emmett said, and I sighed with relief. Rosalie nodded in agreement, and the two of them quietly began to make plans.

OOO

It was late when Emmett and Rosalie decided to check into their own rooms and get some sleep. Tomorrow, they would speak with the police and make arrangements to have the bodies flown home. I had no idea which home and I didn't ask. Hopefully, in time, they'd tell us.

"I wish you'd eat," I whispered to Bella as she climbed into bed.

"I wish you would, too."

I smiled sadly. We were both so stubborn.

"I will if you will," I said.

"Tomorrow," Bella murmured as she settled herself against her pillows. I reached over and turned off the light before pulling her against my side. She nuzzled my chest with her nose.

"Tomorrow," I agreed.

The quiet night settled over us, but despite my exhausted, I found it impossible to close my eyes. I dreaded the nightmares that were sure to come.

"Max wants to help us."

I kissed the top of her head. "Sweetheart, it's not safe for him."

"That's what I told him, too," Bella replied softly. "He knows who I am."

"I didn't think that would take long," I sighed.

"He says he doesn't care. He says that he can tell that I'm a good person, and he wants to help. He's such a nice man. I didn't have the heart to tell him that he was wrong about me."

"Hey," I whispered as I gently lifted her chin. Even in the darkness, I could see the sadness in her eyes. "You _are_ a good person, Bella."

"So are you, but do _you _feel like a good person right now?"

I couldn't argue with that.

"No, I don't."

Her fingertips gently traced my face, and I leaned into her touch with a heavy sigh.

"Take me home, Edward."

"Sweetheart, we can't go to Washington," I murmured. "By tomorrow, we'll make national headlines. It's not safe for us or for our families."

She laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh. It was laced with such pain, and it broke my heart.

"Washington isn't my home," Bella replied sadly. "There's only one place in this world where I've ever felt at home, and I can assure you it wasn't Washington."

I was still confused when she lifted her face toward mine and kissed me softly.

"Please take me home," Bella begged softly against my lips, and I groaned with understanding as her mouth molded to mine.

Later, after she'd finally fallen asleep, I carefully pulled myself out of her arms just long enough to send Felix a text. It was just three little words, but I knew he'd understand.

_**Take us home.**_

OOO

**As always, I love to hear from you.**


	11. In These Arms

_**Chapter song: "In These Arms" by The Swell Season.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**In These Arms**_

**EPOV**

Heavy rain pounded the tin roof of the cabin. Despite the raging storm, the rain was a comforting sound and had coaxed Bella to sleep the instant her head hit the pillow. She had been much calmer once I'd finalized the flight details with Felix. I'd even convinced her to eat something on the plane. I suspected that her head was hurting more than she was willing to admit, so I was grateful that she was resting.

Her plea to come to the cabin had thrilled me more than she could ever know. This place had always been my sanctuary – a place where I could rest and reenergize before running off to the next heist. It was sacred and secluded and had been my only real home since I'd left Washington. Bella and I had spent such a short time here, but she already considered this place to be _her _home.

_Our home._

Coming to Tennessee was the ideal solution. We would stay here for a while – just long enough to rest and recuperate, and then we'd be off to Italy. We hadn't formulated a plan – hadn't even discussed revenge – but she was too much like me. Facing Aro Ricci was inevitable, but for now, she needed to rest. She needed to grieve, and she needed to feel protected.

I was determined to make those things happen.

I was sitting in a chair next to the window, listening to her soft snores as they mixed with the crashing rain that resonated against the roof. Even though it was the middle of the night, the sky was illuminated with lightning bolts that gave quick glimpses of the mountain range. These beautiful mountains would shield us from the outside world until we were stronger.

"Edward?"

I turned away from the window and saw her sitting up in my bed. Our sleeping arrangements hadn't even been discussed. I just knew there was no way I was letting her out of my sight.

"I'm here, sweetheart."

Her hair was hanging loosely down her shoulders, and her eyes were wide as they tried to adjust to the darkness of the room. Thunder crashed and lightning cast a soft glow across her face, but she didn't even flinch. She knew she was safe here.

"You should sleep, Edward."

I sighed heavily before rising from my seat and making my way over to the bed. While sleep had come easily to her, I hadn't even attempted it. Last night, my dreams had been filled with screams and flames and smoke – none of which I wanted to relive.

"Did you even try?" Bella whispered as she snuggled into my embrace.

"No," I admitted softly.

I gazed down at her as her soft hands gently caressed my face.

"You're exhausted," she murmured. Her touch, her voice, and the rain were so soothing, and I felt my eyes grow heavier. I _was _exhausted – completely mentally and physically drained – but I refused to try. If I closed my eyes, I'd see _them_, and I didn't want to see them.

I wrapped the blanket around us and softly hummed until she fell back to sleep. My eyes, however, remained open until the early light of dawn.

OOO

The next day, we took a walk along the property. The grass was wet and muddy thanks to last night's storm, but that didn't seem to matter to her. She was mesmerized by the rain glistening on the trees and the smell of the mountain air – a scent that seemed to be even more potent after a rainstorm. Bella picked wildflowers while we talked about anything and everything. It was during this walk that we decided to call our parents. She was sure that her father had heard the news by now, and she wanted to set his mind at ease. The last thing I wanted to do was contact my folks, but I also didn't want to worry them. Contacting them was a risk, but a necessary one.

My phone call was much shorter than Bella's. Mine consisted of my shouts of _"Yes, Mom, I'm alive"_ and _"No, Dad, I'm not coming home."_ Hers was a little quieter. I tried to give her some privacy, but she held my hand firmly in hers as we sat on the couch. I tried to follow their conversation, but I gave up completely when I heard her whisper once again that she was nowhere near the Grand Canyon. I had no idea what that meant, and I was too exhausted to try to decipher it.

Carmen and Eleazar arrived each night for dinner, and I was relieved to see Bella eat a little more than she ate for breakfast. She was still quiet, but at least she was calm and sleeping well at night. It was the best I could hope for considering our situation.

While Bella kept her mind occupied with reading or picking flowers, my mind was consumed with thoughts of revenge. I could only assume that Aro's plan was to kill us all to make room for Jane and Alec. He was nearly successful. I didn't have a plan, but I had several scenarios running through my head, and all of them ended with their very violent deaths.

I didn't share these thoughts with Bella. She wasn't ready.

It was at night, when the house was quiet and Bella was sleeping in my arms, that my mind conjured images of Jasper and Alice's bodies in the stairwell. It was during those times that the grief and guilt consumed me. Somehow, Bella slept through it all, and I was glad. The next day, she would ask if I slept, and I would tell the truth and say no.

The visions were bad enough when I was awake; I wasn't ready to endure the same nightmares with my eyes closed.

OOO

**BPOV**

It had been three days since we'd arrived at the cabin, and he hadn't slept since the night of the explosion. He tried to pretend that he wasn't tired, but I knew better. The fatigue made him forget how well I knew him. I could see the exhaustion in his eyes and I could hear it in his slightly slurred speech. Carmen and Eleazar noticed it, too, but they didn't ask questions. That was a good thing, because providing any answers would put them in danger, and we had put enough people in danger.

I thought the cabin was the perfect solution. We could hide here while we came to terms with our heartache. My heart was heavy and sad, but at least I was sleeping at night. Edward wouldn't even try, and it scared the hell out of me. I could only imagine how devastating his nightmares must be if it meant that he was afraid to close his eyes. Still, I knew something had to be done. I would hold him all night if that's what it took to make him sleep for just a little while. I had no idea if I could keep the nightmares away, but at least I would be there if they appeared.

Carmen finally spoke up after Edward refused to touch his favorite dinner. He was sitting out on the porch with Eleazar when she finally asked the question I had been dreading.

"What's happened?"

I sighed as I handed her a plate. She dutifully placed it in the dishwasher while I tried to come up with a vague response.

"Carmen, it's very complicated."

She sighed. "Do you think that we don't watch the news? Do you think that we don't know exactly what kind of life you two lead?"

"So you know…"

"We know enough," Carmen nodded as she closed the dishwasher. "We don't understand it, but we love him, regardless. We know he's a good man, and now he has you. We worry about him so much, so you can't imagine how happy it makes us that he's found you."

"It's not really like that," I whispered.

"Oh, please," Carmen chuckled. "Don't stand there and tell me it's not like that. It's exactly like that. I see the way he looks at you, Bella. I see the way you look at him. He brought you _here_ – not once, but twice."

"This time, it was my idea to come here," I said softly.

Carmen's eyes sparkled. "And he brought you straight here, didn't he?"

"Without hesitation."

"And why do you think that is?"

"Because he wants to keep me safe."

"Which brings me back to my original question," Carmen nodded as she leaned against the counter. "What's happened?"

"Carmen, I can't tell you that," I whispered softly. "It's too dangerous for you to be involved."

"I've never seen him this way," she sighed. "He isn't eating or sleeping."

"No, he isn't."

"Are you sleeping?" Carmen asked.

"A little," I nodded. "But it's different. I didn't…I didn't see the things he's seen. He says that every single time he closes his eyes, he sees…" I choked back a sob as my hands reached for the counter for support.

"Oh, sweetheart," Carmen whispered as she gently pulled me toward a kitchen chair.

"I don't know what to do," I admitted through my tears. "I don't know how to help him, Carmen. He's concentrating so hard on taking care of me that he refuses to take care of himself. If he sleeps, he has nightmares. If he doesn't sleep, I'm afraid that he's going to completely lose his mind. Combine all of that with the fact that he refuses to eat…"

"Have you asked him to try?"

I wiped away my tears. "What do you mean?"

"Have you asked him to try to eat or sleep?" Carmen asked, smiling softly. "I think he would try for you. I think he'd do anything for you, Bella."

"I don't know if it's that simple."

"It might not be," Carmen nodded thoughtfully. "But I think it's worth a try, don't you?"

My tears became uncontrollable, and she gently brushed my hair away from my face. Just then, Edward rushed into the kitchen with Eleazar right behind him. Edward took one look at me and ran toward the table.

"What's wrong?" he asked, kneeling in front of my chair and taking my hands in his.

"I'm fine," I sniffled.

"She is _not_ fine," Carmen whispered. "She's worried about you."

Edward's weary eyes darted over to her and then back to me. The circles that surrounded his eyes were even darker tonight, and his face was haggard and pained. Very gently, I traced the shadowy skin beneath his eyes, and he sighed contently. It thrilled me knowing that I could give him just a little bit of comfort.

His eyes never left mine as Carmen and Eleazar excused themselves, promising to be back in the morning for breakfast.

"You're worried about me?" Edward asked softly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

I kept my voice soft and even. "Because you aren't eating or sleeping, and it scares me."

He sighed heavily. "Bella, I'm fine."

"Okay," I replied with a nod. "So tonight, I'll stay up, too."

His forehead creased with confusion.

"And tomorrow," I continued calmly, "I'll tell Carmen not to bother cooking breakfast because neither of us will be eating."

"You're eating breakfast, Bella."

"Not without you," I replied firmly.

"You're so stubborn," he whispered tiredly. His eyes flickered down to our joined hands, and I squeezed his fingers softly.

"You're taking such good care of me," I murmured gently. "Please let me take care of you, too."

"You're unhappy," Edward said, his voice tinged with sadness. "That's the last thing I want."

"Would you try to eat? I could warm something up."

He carefully searched my face. "Would that make you happy?"

"Yes," I answered quickly.

"Then I'll try," Edward whispered.

Excited, I leapt out of my chair and rushed toward the refrigerator. Carmen had saved his untouched dinner, so I quickly tossed aside the covering and warmed his dinner in the microwave. Edward was sitting at the table by the time it was finished, and I grabbed a fork out of the drawer before slowly climbing into his lap and placing the plate in front of him.

"Chicken parm," I smiled at him as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "It's your favorite." His tired face attempted a smile in return as I brought the fork to his lips. It was just a small bite, but it was progress. His eyes never left my face as he continued to let me feed him, and I couldn't keep from giggling when I noticed that the plate was nearly empty.

"More?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't think so," he murmured, but I couldn't be disappointed.

"Thank you," I said softly.

He didn't say anything, but I felt his eyes on me as I placed his plate in the dishwasher.

_Now if I could just get him to sleep – just for a few hours._

I walked back over to the table and offered him my hand.

"I'm tired," I announced.

"Okay," he nodded, taking my hand and leading me upstairs to his bedroom. Maybe Carmen was right. Maybe I could get him to at least try to sleep…for me.

OOO

"Tell me about your dad," Edward whispered against my hair. I was nestled in his arms, just like always. If we were in bed together, he was always holding me. "How is he?"

"Worried," I answered honestly. "What about your parents?"

"The same."

I nodded against his chest.

"Charlie wants me to come home. He sees no reason for me to continue running if Alice is gone."

His arms tightened around me. "Do you want to go home?"

"I _am_ home," I whispered.

He chuckled, and for the first time in days, he sounded happy.

"Are you smiling?" I asked.

"Yes," Edward murmured as he pressed a kiss to my hair.

Feeling brave, I lifted my face toward his and traced the fine lines of his handsome, worn-out face.

"Will you try to sleep tonight?"

His face instantly flashed with pain. "Bella…"

"I know," I whispered, stroking his face. "I know you're afraid of the nightmares – and I can't promise that they won't come – but I can promise that I'll be right here if they do.

I could see the battle raging in his sleepy eyes.

"I should be taking care of you."

"You are," I promised him. "But you can't continue taking care of me if you're exhausted. Please try?"

His fingers gently traced my cheekbone as his tired eyes gazed into mine.

"You're my best friend, Bella."

I swallowed nervously. To me, he was so much more. It had taken something horrific to prove that to me, but I couldn't deny it any longer. But that didn't mean I was ready to admit it to him. Not yet, anyway.

"You're my best friend, too," I whispered. "Will you try? For me?"

"For you," Edward said softly.

I couldn't keep from smiling as he reached over and turned off the light.

We snuggled into each other's arms, but I didn't close my eyes. I was determined to stay awake until he fell asleep. His body was tense – a sure sign that he was fighting it – so I gently stroked his arm in an attempt to soothe him. I felt his body relax and his breathing even out, and despite my determination, my eyes began to grow heavy.

"Bella?"

I forced my eyes open. "Hmm?"

"Do you think it's possible to fall in love with your best friend?"

I wondered if he could hear my heart pounding in my chest.

"Yes, I do."

"So do I," Edward whispered.

His lips brushed against my forehead, and I snuggled deeper into his arms. He was asleep within minutes. With a contented and thankful sigh, I closed my eyes.

OOO

The next morning, I was awakened by bright sunlight, soft kisses, and warm arms.

"Good morning," I giggled.

"It's about time," Edward murmured against my neck. "I've been dying to wake you up for over an hour now."

I turned around in his arms. He looked so much better, and I was relieved to see that the dark circles that had formed under his eyes were nearly gone.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

He smiled down at me.

"Because you're beautiful when you sleep."

That was really sweet…and kind of creepy.

"So you've spent the last hour just watching me sleep?"

"And listening to you talk," Edward grinned.

_Oh no._

"You know, anything I say while unconscious can't be held against me."

He grinned wickedly before pushing me back against the mattress. He hovered above me, pressing his body against mine as he brushed my nose with his.

"Wow, what the hell did I say in my sleep?" I wondered aloud. Not that I was complaining. I had desperately missed this.

"You said a lot of things…"

"Such as?"

His green eyes softened as he gazed down at me.

"You said my name."

"Do you like it when I say your name?" I asked.

"It drives me crazy when you say my name," Edward murmured. He kissed the corner of my mouth before trailing kisses along my neck. I moaned softly as my hands wrapped around his bare back. His muscles flexed beneath my fingertips.

"I'm so tired of being unhappy," Edward whispered as his fingers began to unbutton the flannel shirt that I'd found last night in his closet. It was ridiculous how much I loved wearing his clothes. "I want to be happy today. I want to make you happy today."

I whimpered as his fingers made a slow trail along my collarbone before pushing the shirt away from my body. His eyes drifted hungrily down my body, and I squirmed self-consciously under his gaze.

"Bella Swan, you're blushing."

"You're staring," I accused.

"I can't help it," Edward said softly. "I won't lie. I've often tried to imagine what you'd look like lying naked beneath me."

Embarrassed, I closed my eyes. I was totally exposed, which meant that he could see every little flaw. It wasn't the first time he'd seen me naked, but it was the first time that he could really see me. He could see the tiny freckles that littered my chest, and he could see my scar where my appendix was removed when I was eight. These things had never really bothered me in the past, but they bothered me under the intensity of his gaze.

"Hey," Edward murmured. I opened my eyes, and his face was close to mine once again. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not perfect," I admitted with a whisper.

He smiled softly before brushing his lips against mine.

"How can you possibly think that?" Edward asked gently. His eyes remained on mine while his hand slowly drifted between us, and I sighed with contentment as his hand gently cupped my breast. His caress was tender and slow, and my pulse quickened.

"I love everything about you," he said with a whisper. "You have the warmest, brownest eyes I've ever seen. I love the way you feel. I love the way you smell. You're the sexiest woman I've ever known."

His finger gently traced my nipple, and I whimpered as my back arched.

"But that isn't why you're perfect," Edward continued as his hands roamed my body. "You're perfect because you understand me better than anyone else in the world. I don't have to pretend with you. You know me, Bella. You know how I think, and I love that you don't put up with my bullshit. That's why you're perfect, Bella. You're perfect for me."

My hands drifted into his hair as his mouth drifted lower, making a trail from my throat and down to my navel. His fingers drifted along the waistband of my underwear, and I was panting as he placed soft kisses along the fabric. He lifted his face, his eyes silently asking permission. I nodded, and I sighed with relief as he slowly lowered my panties. Edward kissed the inside of my thigh, causing me to gasp as he crawled his way back up to me. Very softly, he peppered my face with kisses as I reached for his underwear. He groaned as my hands cupped his ass before pushing the fabric down his hips.

"You're perfect for me, too," I whispered against his lips as I wrapped my legs around his waist, and we both gasped loudly as our bodies connected. Breathless, he pressed his forehead to mine and gazed deeply into my eyes. This was really happening, and for a moment, I felt guilty. We shouldn't be allowed to have this – not when our best friends were gone and we were so heartbroken.

"Don't," Edward whispered. God, he knew me so well. "It's okay to be happy, Bella. Do you want this?"

He shifted his body against mine, and the moan that escaped my lips was all the answer he needed. He was right. For today, we were going to be happy.

"I want this," I said softly. "I want _you_. You have no idea how long I've wanted you."

I pulled his face to mine and swallowed his groan with a blazing kiss. He eased into me with a gentle shift of his hips, and my legs tightened around his waist as he buried his face against my neck. His quiet growl vibrated against my skin as we began to move.

Edward and I had danced around each other for so long that my fantasies of this moment had become fairly X rated throughout the last few months. But things were different now. _We_ were different. Every gentle whisper, every tender touch, and every fiery kiss was meaningful.

Edward's arms enveloped me as he pulled me into his lap, bringing us nose-to-nose. I moaned loudly as the new position drove him deeper. We kissed frantically until the need for air was too much, and when I opened my eyes I saw his burning green emeralds gazing into mine.

"Bella…" His voice was a rough whisper.

"I know," I whispered breathlessly. This was so much more than a flirtation and this was so much more than just satisfying our curiosity.

I was in love.

OOO

**As always, I love to hear from you!**


	12. You Are the Life to My Soul

**AN: Chapter song is "Everything" by Lifehouse. **

**As always, much love to my beta, Shaina and to my pre-readers, Kathie and Krista. **

_**Chapter 12**_

_**You Are the Life to My Soul**_

"Baby, wake up," I whispered against her ear.

Her soft moan wasn't meant to be sexy, but it was. Of course, I'd heard that moan many times today. I was pretty sure I would hear it my dreams for the rest of my life. My dreams would now be such a sweeter place.

"You smell so good," I sighed. How was it possible that she could still smell as sweet as when we first woke up over six hours ago?

Yes, we had spent the entire day in bed.

Yes, it was the best day of my life.

"I need sleep," Bella groaned adorably.

"I need you," I murmured, and I felt her entire body tremble as my whispered words drifted across her skin.

Would it always feel this good? Was that even possible?

Thank God she was insatiable, too.

It was mind-blowing, every single time.

Later, as we laid in each other's arms, she took my hand and placed it against her racing heart.

"Can you feel that?"

"I feel it, baby," I murmured, nuzzling her jaw with my nose. My own heart was pounding against the soft skin of her back as I held her close to me.

"Is it always like this?"

I smiled against her shoulder before placing a kiss there. "It's never been like this for me. Not until you."

She turned around in my arms. Her lips were pink and swollen and her hair was a wild mass of mahogany tangles, and I knew I'd never seen anything more beautiful.

We gazed silently at each other, and I wished that I had the ability to read her mind. What could she possibly be thinking? Whatever it was, it must have been good, because the smile on her face was one of pure bliss. I was sure that it mirrored my own.

For today, we were happy.

I had no idea what time it was, but I was sure it was late in the afternoon. I was surprised that Carmen hadn't checked the bedrooms to make sure that we weren't dead. Then again, maybe she had. I wouldn't have noticed. I was too consumed with the beautiful girl in my arms to notice anything else. Then again, maybe the heavy breathing and loud moans echoing throughout the cabin had been enough to assure Carmen that all was well.

Scratch that. All was _fantastic_.

"If I'd known what I was missing, I would have slept with you years ago," Bella grinned mischievously.

"I told you we'd be good together. You just never believed me."

"We aren't just _good_ together. We're…"

"Mind-blowing?"

"Mind-blowing." Bella sighed. "It's…wow…"

"It's definitely _wow_," I grinned, kissing her forehead softly. She sighed in contentment and snuggled deeper into my arms. We laid in a comfortable silence, and I'd nearly drifted off to sleep when I heard a growling stomach.

"Was that yours?" I laughed.

"Not sure," Bella giggled. "Considering neither of us has ventured out of bed all day, it could have been yours."

"I should feed you. I bet we have breakfast and lunch leftovers thanks to Carmen."

Bella's eyes widened. "Do you think she heard us?"

I chuckled as I watched her jump out of bed. My eyes lingered on her backside until she grabbed one of my flannel shirts out of the closet and slipped it around her shoulders. I sighed dejectedly.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as she turned around. The shirt was still unbuttoned, and my fingers itched to touch the curve of her breasts that were exposed.

"I prefer you naked."

"I've been naked all day."

"Best day of my life."

A slow smile crossed her face.

"The best ever?" She slowly made her way back toward the bed, crawling across the mattress and settling over me. My hands reached for her hips.

"The best ever."

She leaned down, and her hair fell down like a curtain around us as she softly kissed me.

"Mine too," Bella murmured against my lips.

My flannel shirt was pushed off her shoulders, and any thoughts of food were long forgotten.

OOO

It was nightfall before we finally emerged from the bedroom, and just as I'd predicted, there were plenty of leftovers in the refrigerator. Bella warmed us up some dinner as I sat down at the table and checked my phone. There were messages from Felix and from Carmen – both encouraging us to check CNN whenever we came up for air.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

I shook my head. "Tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because we're happy today," I reminded her.

Bella looked as if she was going to argue, but she just nodded before bringing our plates over to the table. I smiled my thanks before attacking my food. Carmen had made her famous spaghetti. She knew how much I loved her spaghetti.

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

"I can't imagine why. Must have been that good night's sleep you finally had."

"That must have been it," I smirked. I watched in amazement as her cheeks flushed crimson. It was amazing that I could still make her blush after spending the day in my bed.

After dinner, we sat at the piano while I played. Her head rested on my shoulder as my fingers drifted along the keys, and after each song, she would softly brush her lips against my cheek. Later, we sat out on the porch and gazed at the sky. Even when a soft rain began to fall, our eyes remained on the mountain sky as she snuggled against my chest. Despite our heartache, we were happy, and I knew without a doubt that I was in love.

I had never understood Jasper's attachment to Alice. I had accepted it because I knew it was sincere, but I'd never truly understood it. How could one girl consume you so completely? How could one woman be everything you had ever wanted? How could she be the missing piece of your soul – a part that you hadn't even realized was missing?

I understood now.

I wanted to tell him.

I wanted to tell her.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked quietly.

"I was thinking about Jasper." It wasn't a complete lie. "What are you thinking?"

"You don't want to know," she mumbled. "I just realized something, and it could totally ruin our happy day."

"Then save it for tomorrow."

"I'm not sure it can wait," Bella admitted quietly. "I mean, it's a little late now, but I should probably mention it."

"What is it?"

Bella slowly turned around in my arms. Her eyes were wide and full of worry.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

She nervously licked her lips, and my eyes glazed over as I watched her tongue.

"How many times did we have sex today?"

"Four," I answered automatically. "Wait…five?"

"Five." Bella nodded. "How many times did we use a condom?"

My eyes widened with understanding.

"Zero," I murmured.

"Yeah."

The enormity of that piece of information settled in my bones. She'd made such a big deal about condoms the first time we'd stayed in the cabin. How could I have been so stupid?

"I forgot, too," Bella whispered, eager to share the blame with me.

"I'm not sorry that we made love," I said, pressing a kiss to her temple, "but I am sorry that I didn't even consider protection. I know that was important to you."

"I'm not sorry that we made love, either. I'm just scared. What are the chances that our marathon sex session didn't lead to something that could affect the rest of our lives?"

She was really worried about this, but for some reason, the possibility that she could be carrying my child didn't bother me in the least.

"We'd make beautiful babies, Swan."

She tilted her head in my direction. "You just called me Swan."

"So?"

"So you've made me come five times. Surely we're on a first name basis by now."

"Six, actually," I grinned.

Her forehead wrinkled.

"The washing machine," I reminded her with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," Bella whispered dreamily. "I love the washing machine."

"Me too."

I lowered my head and gently nibbled on her ear.

"Edward…"

"I love it when you say my name like that." My tongue darted out, gently brushing the tender spot beneath her ear that never failed to make her moan.

"I am not sleeping with you again until you take this seriously."

Sighing, I rested my forehead against her shoulder.

"All right, are you ovulating?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"You wanted me to take this seriously," I reminded her. She also threatened to withhold sex, which was not happening. "Granted, I'm no biology teacher, but don't you have to be ovulating to get pregnant?"

"Umm, yes?"

"So are you ovulating?"

Her eyes were wide. "How the hell should I know if I'm ovulating?"

"Good point," I nodded. I rose to my feet and grabbed her by the hand. I quickly pulled her inside the house and headed straight to the laptop on the kitchen table. Pulling her into my lap, I powered it up and opened Google.

"I cannot believe you just googled _ovulation_."

"You threatened to not sleep with me unless I took this seriously," I shrugged as my fingers tapped rapidly on the keyboard. "This is me taking it seriously."

Bella wrapped her arm around me, and I shivered when her fingers brushed across the nape of my neck.

"You drive me crazy," I muttered.

She squirmed against my lap and smiled wickedly. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I thought you wanted me to take this seriously? I can't do that when you are wiggling against my lap."

She instantly stilled. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," I murmured, kissing her softly on the lips. "Just…be still."

We smiled at each other before turning our attention back to the computer screen.

"Don't you just love Wikipedia?" I asked, nodding toward the screen as I began to read. "In humans, the few days near ovulation constitute the fertile phase. The time from the beginning of the last menstrual period until ovulation is, on average, 14.6 days."

I gauged her reaction as she silently counted on her fingers.

"I _think _we're okay," she concluded.

"Yeah?"

She nodded.

I gently brushed my fingers across her cheek. "We'd be okay, either way."

Her eyes softened. "We would?"

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. "We would. We might have to be all normal, though. Stop conning. Get real jobs."

Bella smiled. "Could we live here?"

"We could live anywhere you want."

She turned around, straddling me. My hands encircled her waist and pulled her tighter against me, causing her to moan softly as I gently bit her bottom lip.

"I want to live here," Bella whispered against my lips.

Somehow, I found the strength to pull away from her soft lips. Her eyes gazed into mine – deep chocolate to bright jade – and I was completely and utterly lost.

"With me?"

"With you."

Her mouth molded to mine as I lifted us off the chair. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist, and I carried her upstairs.

OOO

I was awakened the next morning by the vibration of my cell phone against the nightstand. Last night had been amazing, even with the added protection that Bella had insisted upon as soon as I'd ripped her clothes from her body. Luckily, the phone didn't wake her, and with a groan, I answered it.

"Good to know that you're still alive," Felix remarked lightly. "Don't mind me. I'm just your pilot. I don't need to know your exact location or anything."

"I'm sorry, I've been…" My eyes traveled to the sleeping girl at my side, and I couldn't help but smile. "…a little preoccupied."

"How is Bella, by the way?"

"She's amazing," I whispered, and he laughed loudly. "So what's going on in the world?"

"Aro Ricci has invited the two of you to Italy."

"Is that so?" It wasn't really surprising, but it was interesting. "Well, that will certainly make killing him much easier."

"I was afraid that was your plan."

"Don't even pretend to disapprove."

"Oh, I don't," Felix replied with a chuckle. "The bastard deserves to be dead."

"I'm glad you agree."

"I'm just not sure you're the person who should be killing him."

"Felix, do I need to remind you that he killed my best friend?"

"I'm well aware," he replied quietly. "But do I need to remind you that there's a beautiful woman lying in your bed who could get caught in the crossfire?"

Bella shifted in her sleep, and my eyes drifted across her back as her movements caused the blanket to fall. Unable to resist, my hand slowly danced across her spine.

"She really is beautiful," I mumbled, mesmerized as the sunlight flickered across her bare skin. I completely forgot I was even on the phone until I heard Felix's laughter.

"My god, you're in love with her."

"You're out of your mind."

"Right," Felix replied with a chuckle. "It's a damn shame that Jasper isn't around to see this. He always said that all it would take was one night with Bella and you'd be a goner. Looks like he was right."

The mention of Jasper reminded me of what I had to do.

"I want him dead."

"Agreed, but you're going to need help."

"I have Bella."

"That's sweet," Felix replied sarcastically. "So tell me, Edward. Do you really want her involved in something that could get her killed?"

I had lost my best friend. I'd never survive losing her, too.

"We need help," I agreed, and we began to formulate a plan.

OOO

"They hate us," Bella said as she pounded the piano keys. I was honestly a little worried about my baby grand. It wasn't used to such torture.

"They don't hate us," I repeated. "They _blame_ us. There's a difference."

It had taken hours of convincing, but luckily, it'd only taken one phone call. Apparently, the two of them had become inseparable since the funeral. Neither had been particularly happy to hear from me, but both were willing to fly to Tennessee and listen to what we had to say. It was a risk, absolutely, but it was necessary if we wanted our revenge against Aro and the Wonder Twins.

Bella continued her assault on my piano, and when I couldn't stand it a moment longer, I slowly walked over to the bench and pried her hands away from the keys.

"Come here," I said softly, pulling her by the hand and leading her toward the couch. I collapsed against the sofa and pulled her into my lap. "Tell me why you're so worried."

"We have no idea if we can even trust them," Bella replied.

Just then, the sound of crunching gravel signaled their arrival.

"We're about to find out," I murmured. She began to pull herself out of my lap when I tilted her face toward mine. Very gently, I kissed her, and she sighed against my mouth as I deepened the kiss.

"I'm going to take care of you," I promised her, letting my finger drift across her bottom lip. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," Bella said.

"Good."

Felix didn't even bother knocking as he made his way inside the door. He was followed by a very tired Emmett McCarty and what seemed to be a very pissed off Rosalie Hale.

"What, no banjos?" Rosalie snapped as she dropped her overnight bag onto the floor. "I am pretty sure that we should be hearing banjos right now. Where in the hell are we, anyway?"

"It's nice to see you, too, Rose."

Rosalie mumbled something under her breath as I pointed her toward the bar. I'd asked Carmen to keep it well-stocked, knowing the booze would need to flow for all of us to deal with Rose's temper. Emmett shook my hand and said hello to Bella before joining her at the bar.

"She's done nothing but bitch since they stepped off the plane," Felix muttered tiredly. His gaze then fell upon Bella, and his weary eyes flickered to life as a bright smile suddenly appeared on his face. "It's nice to see you, Bella."

"It's nice to see you, too, Felix."

"I trust that he's being good to you," Felix nodded in my direction. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"He's being wonderful to me," Bella smiled softly. I tightened my hold on her and shot him a hateful glare, which caused him to laugh loudly before making his way to the bar.

"Do you want a drink?"

"I'd love a drink," Bella said. "But since there's a ten percent chance that you've knocked me up, it's probably better that I stick to water."

"I thought you said we were okay?"

"I said I _think _we're okay," she clarified.

"What are the two of you whispering about?" Rosalie asked suspiciously as she settled herself on the loveseat.

I chose to ignore her and set my attention on Emmett instead.

"How was the funeral?" I asked.

"How the hell do you think it was?" Rosalie shouted angrily. "It was a funeral."

"All right, that's it!" Bella snapped, jumping out of my lap and placing her hands on her hips. "You need to check your bitchy attitude at the door because I am in no mood to deal with your bullshit. This is our house –"

"_Our_ house?" Rose cocked an eyebrow.

"That's right," Bella nodded. "This is our house, and I get that they were your siblings, but they were our best friends, and we loved them, too. If you're going to be a complete bitch all weekend then I suggest you grab your bag and get the hell back on that plane, because I refuse to listen to your crap for the next two days. We want to take down Aro Ricci, and we need your help, but if you're unwilling to give it, then there's the door. I suggest you use it."

The house was suddenly quiet as the two women stared each other down. The men were too mesmerized to really contribute anything beneficial, so we just kept our mouths shut.

"You want to take him down?" Rose asked softly.

"We want him dead," Bella replied. "Are you in?"

Rosalie's eyes flashed with emotion and a slow smile crept across her face.

"We're in," Rosalie nodded.

OOO

**Shaina said this chapter would please many of you. Let me know if it did! :)**


	13. Look After You

**Chapter song – "Look After You" by The Fray**

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Look After You**_

**BPOV**

"So what's going on with you and Edward?" Emmett asked.

We were somewhere over the Atlantic. Both Edward and Rosalie were sleeping, but I was too keyed up. Emmett seemed to share my restlessness. We'd moved to the couch across the aisle so that our partners could sleep and spent the last few hours talking about his sister. I was proud of myself because I'd only cried once during the conversation. We were now progressing into more personal topics, and I wasn't sure how much I was willing to share.

"What do you mean?"

"The guy is crazy about you," Emmett grinned.

I thought so, too, but it was gratifying to hear someone else confirm it. I must have smiled because Emmett laughed.

"I see the feeling is mutual," Emmett replied with a smirk.

"What about you and Rosalie?" I asked.

Emmett sighed. "Rosalie and I are very complicated."

I could see how that could be the case. "She does seem a bit…"

"Harsh?"

"I was thinking bitchy, but harsh works," I shrugged.

"We've grown pretty close," he admitted. "How much do you know about her life?"

"Not very much at all. I know she and Jasper took care of each other after their parents died."

Emmett nodded. "It killed Rose when he moved out on his own. If she comes off as a bitch it's because she blames herself for all of this. She always believed that if she'd been a better sister, Jasper wouldn't have turned into a con man."

"But that's not fair," I said.

"It's the same way I feel about Alice," Emmett admitted with a whisper. "If I'd been a better brother…"

"Don't," I murmured gently.

"I can't help it, Bella. She was my little sister, and I should have protected her from all of this."

Guilt pierced my heart, and I bowed my head. "You must hate me."

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I lured her into this life," I said sadly. "Because I survived and she didn't."

"Listen to me," Emmett commanded. "Alice and Jasper were both adults. They knew the risks. I hated the choices she made, but I accepted them because she was my sister and I adored her. There's only one person to blame for her death, and we're flying to Italy to kick his ass."

"I think we're going to do a little more than kick it," I muttered. Killing Aro wasn't going to be an option this trip. We all realized that. This trip was to scope out the area and to give Aro a sense of calm before we headed home to solidify our plans to return. Still, our intentions were clear, and it was very important that Emmett and Rosalie realized this.

"That's even better," Emmett grinned.

I sighed. "Look, Emmett…"

"Bella, stop worrying. We know what we're getting ourselves into."

Edward began to stir, and I watched as his hand reached toward the empty seat at his side. Emmett's eyes followed my gaze, and I heard him chuckle.

"Like I said, the guy is crazy about you."

Emmett made his way back to Rose as I snuggled into my seat once again. Edward's hand found mine, and I held it tightly as I leaned my head against his shoulder. I had nearly drifted off to sleep when I heard his voice.

"He's right you know."

My mind was numb with drowsiness.

"Who's right?"

"Emmett," he murmured sleepily as he kissed my hair. "I am crazy about you, Swan."

I sighed contently.

"I'm crazy about you, too," I whispered.

OOO

CNN had been the first to report that Aro had extended an invitation to us in order to make peace. As we made our descent into the city, we watched news footage of Aro declaring that he was saddened by the loss of our friends, and while he extended his sympathies, he wanted to make it clear that he was not to blame for their demise. With Jane and Alec standing proudly in the background, neither Edward nor I had been swayed by his speech.

Accepting Aro's invitation was a monumental risk. For one, the press would be expecting us, making it easy for the authorities to find us and ship our asses back to America to face charges. To avoid the city, we booked a villa near the ocean and hired a security team which was headed by Emmett, along with a computer surveillance team led by Rosalie. I was concerned that we were just risking other peoples' lives for the sake of our safety, but I know the added security helped Felix sleep better at night.

Arrangements were made to meet with Aro the next morning, and once that plan was in place, Edward became unusually quiet. I couldn't help but wonder if he was having second thoughts about all of this. We were con artists, not murderers. As much as we both wanted to make Aro pay for his role in Alice and Jasper's deaths, we also didn't want anyone else to die in the process. More than once, I caught him whispering with Emmett and Felix, but I pretended not to notice and chose to concentrate on the online news agencies and on Twitter. If we'd been spotted, it would be posted somewhere, so I occupied myself by keeping tabs on the Internet. Thankfully, there was nothing that even suggested that we might be in the country.

It was late when Edward and I finally said goodnight and made our way to our upstairs bedroom. I fully expected the silent treatment to continue, but as soon as the door was closed, I found myself pinned against the wall, and I gasped as his mouth crashed against mine. This kiss was frantic and desperate, and I had no idea where it was coming from, but I was powerless against it and unwilling to question it.

Our tongues collided as he pinned my arms above my head with one hand as his other hand quickly ripped through the buttons of my blouse. Pulling my arms free, I quickly pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside before pulling at the zipper of his pants. My own jeans and panties were pushed to the floor. Within moments, we were naked and panting into each other's mouths. His eyes were wild as he lifted me against the wall, and I gripped his shoulders for support.

"Look at me, baby."

His movements quickened as our eyes met. So many emotions were raging in the emeralds of his eyes, but the most obvious one was fear. Edward was afraid, and I wasn't sure why.

"Do you have any idea how you make me feel?" He murmured breathlessly against my lips. "Do you know how much you mean to me?"

I tightened my legs around his waist and clung to him as we began to move.

OOO

Breathless and exhausted, Edward carried me over to the bed and placed me gently against my pillow. He crawled in next to me and very gently caressed my face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered sadly. "I was too rough, wasn't I?"

I smiled softly and ran my fingers along the stubble on his jaw line. "You weren't too rough. I loved it, actually."

"You did?"

I nodded as I snuggled deeper into his arms. "I really did. It _was_ a little surprising, though. You've been so quiet tonight."

He sighed, holding me tighter and kissing my forehead. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Has something changed?"

"No, nothing's changed," Edward said hesitantly. "I just feel very protective of you."

"I understand that, but we're a team now. We're supposed to share this stuff – all of the worry and concerns."

"I know. It's just that…" Edward's arms tightened around me as he struggled to find his words. "I have to keep you safe. It's as simple as that."

I was trying very hard to keep a reign on my temper. I'd been independent for a very long time, and I wasn't used to all of this…protectiveness.

"I'm a big girl, Edward."

"You're my girl."

Just like that, my temper was tamed.

"My girl," he repeated softly, kissing me gently. "Mine."

"Yours," I promised, and for the first time, I didn't mind being a little dependent on someone.

OOO

**EPOV**

"I'm proud of you," Felix said as we made our way toward Aro's estate.

"Yeah, you keep saying that," I muttered.

"I keep saying it because it's true."

"He's right," Emmett echoed from the backseat. "I know that couldn't have been easy."

It wasn't easy, not at all. Leaving a sleeping Bella behind at the house while I met with Aro wasn't something I'd planned to do and wasn't something she'd easily forgive. I knew this. I'd accepted it. That didn't mean that I had to like it.

Last night, Emmett had received word that Aro had hired extra security in anticipation of our visit. They would be armed and had been told to shoot if anything seemed suspicious. All I planned to do was talk to the man – this time anyway – but I refused to bring Bella to his house knowing that he was already suspicious and his guards had itchy trigger fingers. Emmett and Felix had agreed with me and were praising me for keeping her away from that shit, but they weren't the ones who would have to endure her wrath when we got back to the villa.

"Ricci is freaked out for some reason," Felix said as we made our way through the gate and up to the main entrance. As promised, guards were placed on each side of the door. I didn't bother looking, but I assumed more were on the roof. It wasn't really hard to figure it out why he was taking precautions. Aro Ricci was many things, but he wasn't an idiot.

"Are we ready?" I asked.

They didn't dare check their weapons, but they each nodded as our doors were opened and we were led inside. A guard led us up a giant stairwell and down a long corridor before opening a set of double doors. Seated behind a wide mahogany desk was the man I wanted dead, flanked by a pair of security guards who didn't even bother concealing their weapons.

"Edward," Aro's voice rang with false sincerity as he stood up from his desk. "Welcome to Italy. It's been too long."

"Aro."

He reached for my hand, but I kept my hands firmly in my pockets. His face flashed with a look of annoyance before his phony smile reappeared.

"I remember Felix," Aro smiled at the man by my side. "I'm afraid I don't know your other friend."

"I'm Alice Brandon's big brother," Emmett announced with a low growl. The bogus smile was immediately gone, and I saw a momentary glimpse of fear in Aro's eyes. His guards took a step closer, but he waved them off.

"I was very sorry to hear about your sister. Alice was quite brilliant."

I could feel the anger radiating from Emmett's body, but he kept his composure as Aro offered us seats.

"I am sorry that Isabella didn't accompany you today. I trust she's enjoying herself back at the hotel?"

So he didn't know about the villa, or he was just trying to pretend he didn't. I had no way of knowing.

"We aren't here to discuss Bella," I said firmly.

Aro's eyebrow rose, a sure sign that he noted the finality in my voice. "My invitation was extended to both of you. I'm disappointed."

"Life is full of disappointment. You'll get over it."

Aro smiled warmly, but I knew it wasn't a friendly grin. Aro was never friendly and rarely sincere.

"Very well," he replied as he took his seat behind the desk once again. "Edward, I invited you here because I'm under the impression that you blame me for the deaths of your friends. I was so sorry to read about their deaths in the international papers."

To illustrate his sympathy, he pulled a newspaper out of his drawer and placed it reverently on his desk. Staring up at me was a picture of my best friend and the love of his life, and my stomach felt as if someone had driven a knife straight through it. I heard Emmett's low curse by my side. Naturally, Aro noted our reactions.

"Such a tragedy," he murmured. "I understand that they were engaged to be married and were planning to leave their lives of crime behind."

I stayed silent as my eyes ghosted over the page. Their obituaries read more like rap sheets, detailing their most famous heists. It was the image of the two of them that affected me the most, though. I had no idea where the picture had been taken, but they were together and looked happy.

"Edward, I had nothing to do with this," Aro declared softly. "I hired the four of you to complete an assignment for me. That is the extent of my involvement."

"I don't believe you."

"I _am_ sorry that Alice and Jasper are dead," he murmured. His voice was tinged with kindness. Aro was never more dangerous than when he was being kind.

"I don't believe that, either."

"I'm not surprised." Aro shook his head sadly. "You were never very trusting of my intentions. Always so eager to doubt my motives."

"For good reason."

"Jasper wasn't nearly as suspicious of me," Aro smiled fondly as he ran his finger along the obituary page. I forced myself to take long, cleansing breaths. I wanted nothing more than to break that finger.

"Jasper hated you."

Aro laughed lightly. "Did he now?"

"That's right."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. After all, if he hated me so much, why would he work for me?"

My head jerked up to find his piercing eyes smiling into mine. I leapt out of my chair, and I felt Felix's hand on my shoulder.

"You're a liar!" I growled.

Aro smiled patiently as his guards made their way over to me.

"Demetri . . . Renata," Aro said softly. "Surely we can forgive his outburst. He has, after all, just been given some rather unsettling news."

The two guards immediately returned to his side.

"Wasn't it Jasper and Alice who convinced you to take the assignment in Chicago?" Aro asked gently.

I said nothing, and he took my silence as confirmation.

"I needed the best, and everyone knows that you and Isabella are the best. I knew that I'd never be able to convince the two of you to work for me, but I considered the possibility that Jasper could. I offered an obscene amount of money for an effortless job."

"An effortless job that got my sister killed," Emmett interrupted.

"Sadly, yes," Aro sighed. "Jasper trusted me. He was in love and eager to move on with his life. This last job would have provided financial security. New identities, a new house, and a new life."

"So you used him to get to me," I concluded.

Aro shrugged. "To you and Bella, yes. But I don't look at it that way. I like to think of it as my wedding gift to Alice and Jasper. I promised him an advance payment if he could convince the two of you to help me. He saw no harm in the assignment and was eager to start a new life with his lovely bride."

"So you got Jasper to trust you," Emmett said. "Big deal. That still doesn't explain the explosion."

"And as I've said, I know nothing about the explosion," Aro replied.

My head was spinning. There was no way Jasper would have kept something like this from me. Granted, neither Bella nor I had been eager to work for Aro Ricci, but we hadn't really fought the idea. We'd both been distracted with whatever the hell was happening between us to really give the job much thought, and we'd allowed our love for Jasper and Alice to overshadow our rational thinking. Because of that, both of them were dead.

"I find it interesting that Jane and Alec came out of this unscathed," Felix noted. "What a different conversation we'd be having if their bodies had been the ones found in the rubble."

"Jane and Alec are deeply sorry for your loss, as well," Aro offered. He then turned his attention back to me. "You know, Edward. Now that you and Isabella are without partners, perhaps this would be a good time for you to consider my proposition."

"Your proposition?"

"You know I've always been eager to offer you a home here in Rome," Aro smiled brightly. "Why not move here? You could join my team. You've made your name in America. Don't you want to broaden your horizons?"

Felix chuckled quietly at my side.

"I would flip pancakes for a living before I would ever work for you."

"What a shame. Perhaps Isabella would be more amenable to the idea."

This time, I didn't bother taking my time. I jumped out of my chair and reached across his desk, wrapping my hands around his throat.

"I swear to God if you come within a hundred miles of Bella I will blow your brains out."

The echoes of clicking revolvers could be heard throughout the room, but Aro didn't seem the least bit intimidated by me or the weapons.

"Demetri and Renata are my two most trusted guards because of their bravery and their combat experience. Surely we don't wish for more bloodshed, do we?"

I loosened my hold on his throat. If anything happened to Emmett or Felix because of my temper, I'd never forgive myself.

"You will stay away from Bella. Is that clear?"

Aro smiled.

"How extraordinary. You are in love with her."

I had an Achilles heel, and he'd just found it.

"You will stay away from her," I repeated. Even I could hear the desperation in my voice.

"Perhaps," Aro nodded. "But I would need something from you in return."

He'd realized, just that quickly, that I'd do anything to protect her. I regretted the words before they even came out of my mouth, but it had to be done.

"What do you want?"

Aro's smile stretched across his face.

"I want you, Edward."

OOO

**As always, I love reading your reviews! Thank you!**


	14. Promise I Will Be Forever Yours

**I am still unable to reply to all reviews, and I hope you can forgive me. Thank you so much for taking the time to review, even if I can't reply to all of you.**

**Chapter song: "Still" by Foo Fighters**

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Promise I Will Be Forever Yours**_

**BPOV**

"Would you like more juice, Miss Swan? Perhaps pancakes instead of the omelet?"

Gianna was very good job at her job. She was unfailingly polite and – if the aroma of the food was any indication – an excellent cook. I wouldn't know, of course. I was too pissed off to actually take a bite of it.

"No, thank you."

My watchdog – a towering, muscular specimen by the name of Sam – was on his third plate of eggs and bacon. Gianna smiled fondly at him as he devoured his breakfast, and I was pretty sure that Sam's affection for the beautiful girl ran a little deeper than her culinary skills. They both seemed like nice people, so I was trying very hard to keep a tight reign on my temper. That didn't keep me from asking questions, though.

"Did Edward say when he would return?"

"No ma'am."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No, Miss Swan."

My eyes narrowed. He was such a liar.

"Did Felix and Emmett accompany him?"

Sam searched my face, and I could see the battle raging in his dark eyes. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to answer this particular question. Unfortunately, Gianna sensed he needed an escape and reminded him to check with Miss Hale about the proposed changes to the surveillance cameras.

"Actually, _I'll _check with Miss Hale," I smiled politely, despite the fact that I was seething. "Thanks for breakfast, Gianna."

Sam stared at his plate longingly before rising from his seat. I rolled my eyes as he followed me up the stairs.

"I don't need a shadow, Sam."

"Just following orders, Miss Swan."

"Exactly what were your orders?"

"To keep you safe," Sam answered automatically.

"And you think I'm in danger just by walking up the stairs?"

"I had additional orders."

"Which were?"

"Not to let you out of my sight," he replied.

"Unbelievable," I muttered as I made my way to Rosalie's room. I found her sitting at a desk surrounded by eight, small television screens. Each screen was focused on a particular area of the house.

"Where's your boyfriend?" I snapped irritably.

"Probably with yours," Rosalie replied with a smirk. Her eyes never left the screens. "I'm guessing you're pretty pissed."

I looked toward the door where Sam was standing at attention.

"Pretty pissed doesn't quite cover it," I mumbled.

"I have a good guess as to where they are," she said distractedly. She toyed with one of the camera controls until she was satisfied.

"So do I."

Rosalie nodded in Sam's direction.

"So what's with the bodyguard?"

"I think his job is to keep me prisoner. His girlfriend is sweet, though. She was trying to bribe me with pancakes."

I glanced at Sam again who was attempting to hide his smile.

"Something has obviously changed," Rosalie deduced. "They left you behind for a reason."

"I know," I said. "I knew it last night. I even asked Edward about it, but he said that nothing had changed and that he just wanted to keep me safe."

"Was that before or after he made you scream his name?"

I felt my face flush as Sam cleared his throat to hide his chuckle. Of course the whole damn house had heard us.

"After," I admitted with a whisper. "I don't remember screaming his name."

"Trust me, you did," Rosalie laughed.

"So, you seem pretty skilled at this," I nodded toward the screens, desperate for a change in subject.

"This is what I do," Rosalie shrugged.

"What do you do, exactly?"

"I'm a network surveillance engineer," she explained. "I deal with telecommunications, mostly."

"Wow." I was impressed. "I guess that's where Jasper got his computer skills."

"Jasper built his first computer when he was nine years old," Rosalie smiled proudly. "He collected old computer parts from people in the neighborhood and just sat down at the kitchen table and pieced one together. Most kids liked to work jigsaw puzzles. Jazz liked to build computers from scratch."

We sat in silence as we watched the cameras flicker from one viewpoint of the house to another. It didn't take long before I realized that this was just about as exciting as watching paint dry.

"Surveillance is boring," I muttered.

"It can be," Rosalie agreed. "But that's the great thing about it. If it's boring, that means all is well. It means that the equipment is working as it should be and that everything – and everyone – is safe."

"Miss Hale," Sam interrupted. "Mr. Cullen asked me to remind you of the changes he wished to make to the outdoor surveillance equipment."

"Already taken care of," Rosalie answered before shooting a glance at me. "Like I said, something has changed. We've added six new cameras this morning."

Just then, Rosalie's cell phone vibrated.

"They're on their way back to the villa," she announced quietly as she read the screen. "Emmett wants to know how pissed you are."

"Extremely," I muttered.

Me and my shadow made our way back downstairs. It was a little unnerving having someone watch my every move, and the more I thought about it, the more aggravated I became. By the time the three men walked into the living room, I was pacing the floor and ready to rage. Felix and Emmett took one look at my face and scurried toward the kitchen while Edward stood like a statue at the door. His face looked pale and his eyes were lifeless.

"Don't be pissed," he murmured.

"Don't be pissed?" I repeated angrily. "Don't be pissed? I am _so_ pissed, Cullen. Words cannot express how pissed I am. How could you leave me behind like that? I am not some helpless female who needs to be protected from the big bad wolf! I have dealt with assholes like Aro Ricci all of my adult life, and I am quite capable of taking care of myself. I have one father; I do not need three more, and I certainly don't need a bodyguard watching my every move."

"We need to pack, Bella."

This stopped my tirade.

"Why?"

"Because we need to get the hell out of Italy."

My eyes narrowed in confusion. "What did you do?"

"I haven't done anything yet."

"Is Aro still breathing?"

"For now."

"Then why are we leaving?"

Edward sighed as he took a step closer to me.

"Because I need to get you home."

"See, this is what I'm talking about!" I yelled. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to make all of the decisions here. We are _partners_, Edward. I should have been at that meeting!"

"I don't want to fight with you," Edward whispered as his hands wrapped around my waist. "Fighting with you is usually sexy as hell, but not this time. Not here."

I tried to pull away, but he was stronger, and I finally stopped resisting when he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Don't be mad at me."

"I am _so_ mad at you," I whispered. "You shouldn't have left me behind. We're supposed to be a team."

"I know," Edward sighed. Very gently, he kissed the corner of my mouth. "I promise I'll explain everything if you will do me this one favor and please pack your bag and get on the plane."

"That's two favors," I muttered.

Suddenly, shrill voices could be heard from upstairs. I couldn't make out the words, but I assumed that Rosalie had just been informed that we were skipping town. I couldn't blame her for being pissed after she'd spent the morning installing new cameras around the place.

"You boys have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know," Edward nodded.

With an aggravated sigh, I made my way up the stairs with Edward and my bodyguard hot on my heels.

OOO

We were thirty thousand feet in the air when I finally began to get my answers. None of them were making me very happy.

"So you're afraid of guns? _That's _why I was left behind?"

"I am afraid of guns when they're pointed at you, yes."

I was furious.

"But it's okay if _you_ get shot?"

"I can take care of myself."

"So can I!"

Frustrated, I turned my attention toward the window and stared out at the sky. Who the hell did he think he was? This was why I lived thousands of miles away from my father.

Edward sighed. "Do you want to hear what he had to say?"

"Am I allowed? Are you sure my innocent ears can handle it?"

"I think we've demonstrated that there is nothing innocent about you," Edward chuckled. I could hear the grin in his voice. I couldn't see it of course because I was still stubbornly staring out the window in my attempts to ignore him.

"Bella," he whispered softly. "Seriously, you need to hear this."

"Fine."

I continued glaring out the window as Edward explained what Aro had revealed about Jasper's involvement with the Chicago operation.

I finally turned toward him. "Aro Ricci is a liar and you know it. Jasper would never have sold us out."

"He knows it's his word against a dead man's. We both know how much Jasper and Alice were ready to leave all of this behind. Maybe they saw no harm in accepting a little bribe to make sure that we participated. On paper, it was a simple operation with a huge payout for everyone involved."

"I still don't believe it."

"I don't either," Edward shrugged. "But Aro knew you and I would never agree to work with him, so it's not out of the realm of possibility that he used Jasper and Alice to get to us. Now that they're gone, he thinks that you and I should come work for him."

I chuckled darkly. "Over my dead body."

"That's what I told him."

"Good," I nodded.

"He wanted to offer the same deal to you, and that's why I had to get you out of Italy." 

"What? Were you afraid I'd say yes?"

"No," Edward murmured. "I was afraid he wouldn't give you a choice. I couldn't take the chance that he'd find you alone and unprotected."

I glanced at Sam who was sitting in the next row.

"No chance of that," I grumbled.

"And that's how it's going to stay," Edward replied.

"But I can lose him when we get home, right?" I asked hopefully, but Edward was already shaking his head.

"Please don't be difficult about this," Edward pleaded softly. "Sam is very good at his job, and I want to keep you safe."

I was immediately suspicious. "Why do I feel like there's more to this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem awfully spooked about the possibility that Aro might try to kidnap me. Did he threaten to do that?"

"Not in those exact words, no."

"Then I don't understand why you're so worried," I said. "I've been taking care of myself for a long time, Edward. I've outsmarted the FBI, countless local sheriffs, and disgruntled jewel thieves…and I've done it all without a security detail."

"That was before," Edward replied.

"Before what?"

"Before you became the most important thing in my life."

I had no snappy reply to that, and Edward took full advantage of my silence by cupping my cheek and kissing me sweetly.

"I've never been so obsessed with keeping someone alive, so I'm a little out of my element here," Edward whispered softly. "You'll have to forgive me if I come on a little strong."

"A little strong? This level of security puts Obama's to shame."

Edward smiled, and I felt my stomach do a somersault. He really was the sweetest guy I'd ever known, even if his protectiveness was threatening to suffocate me.

"Please don't give Sam a hard time," Edward murmured.

"I'm not sure I can promise that, especially if he follows me into the bathroom."

"I'll make you a deal," he said softly as he lifted my hand toward his lips. I trembled as his mouth brushed across my knuckles. "If you promise to play nice, I promise that I will be the only person following you into the bathroom."

Despite my annoyance, a thrill of excitement shot through me. I'd always wanted to have sex on a plane. I glanced around. Sam was concentrating on his book, and Emmett and Rose were huddled around a laptop.

"Don't flirt with me. I'm still mad at you."

"You're a terrible liar," he grinned before nodding toward the back of the plane. "Go on. I want to watch you walk to the bathroom, and I want you naked when I get there."

I was still mad at him. Once we landed, we were going to have a very long discussion about his overbearing protectiveness. But even I could recognize that it was coming from a sincere place. Edward cared about me, and he wanted to keep me safe. That wasn't a bad thing. But, at the same time, he had to understand that I had been independent for a very long time, and I was quite capable of taking care of myself. I wasn't like most girls; I'm the last person in the world who wants or needs a knight in shining armor.

But I was willing to set my aggravation aside for the moment. After all, we were thirty thousand feet in the air, and he was offering sex on an airplane. More importantly, despite my frustration, I loved him, and a tiny part of me considered the very real possibility that he might love me, too.

It wasn't that long of walk, but I still took my time as I made my way toward the restroom. Before I could even close the door, he was there, pressed against my back and breathing heavily against my ear.

"Will I always want you like this?" Edward whispered roughly as the door slammed shut behind us. It was a tiny bathroom, but totally doable.

I spun around in his arms and reached for the buttons of his shirt.

"I certainly hope so," I grinned.

OOO

**EPOV**

I could breathe a little easier once we were back in Tennessee. I didn't like having all of these people in my house, but when it came to Bella's safety, I wasn't taking any chances.

Aro wasn't pleased with me when I told him to go to hell. I had replayed the conversation over and over in my mind, trying to figure out if I'd totally shown my hand where Bella was concerned.

"_I want you, Edward."_

"_Well, you can't have me."_

"_Such a pity," Aro sighed sadly. "As you can imagine, it's very important to me that I add the very best to my payroll."_

"_You have Alec and Jane," I reminded him._

_Aro chuckled. "Alec and Jane are young and ambitious, but they aren't very skilled. Given time, they may become two excellent criminal minds, but they will never be the best – not while you and Isabella are still in the game. Plus, Alec and Jane are twins. That makes them very intune with each other to the point that it can become distracting to them both if things get the least bit dangerous. Their first priority is each other. Their first priority should be the operation."_

"_On the contrary," I argued. "My first priority is always my partner."_

"_Indeed," Aro nodded. "Yet, in Chicago, you left him behind."_

_I stuffed my shaking hands into my pockets. He was such a bastard._

"_I didn't leave him. He was dead when I found him, and I watched as the firemen carried them out."_

"_That must have been difficult for you."_

_I tried desperately to keep a poker face. _

"_Jasper knew the risks," I muttered. The sentence sounded so cold, but I couldn't let Aro see how much this conversation was killing me. He'd use it against me in a second._

"_How true," Aro nodded. "Wouldn't it be fair to say that Isabella knows the risks, as well?"_

_I could feel his eyes on me, watching for my reaction. I swallowed anxiously and tried to keep the emotion out of my voice._

"_Bella knows the risks," I agreed, my voice slightly trembling. "But she would never agree to work for you."_

_Aro smiled broadly. "Perhaps we should give Isabella the chance to ponder my offer."_

"_No."_

"_No?" Aro grinned. "I wasn't aware that you speak for her."_

"_Well, I do," I replied firmly as I stood from my seat. "Neither she nor I would ever agree to work for you."_

"_We'll see about that," Aro said, standing up from his chair._

"_Go to hell," I glared angrily. I could still hear him laughing as Emmett, Felix, and I made our way out of the house._

OOO

"I fucked up," I groaned miserably.

Emmett glanced up from his laptop. "With Aro? Yeah, pretty much. The fact that you were so quick to defend her lets him know that she is undoubtedly your weakness."

Felix was nodding in agreement. "He knows now that all he has to do is threaten her and you'll do whatever he wants."

"We just can't let it get that far," I reasoned. "We have twenty-four hour protection around the house – a house that, to our knowledge – he doesn't know exists."

"So that's your plan?" Felix asked. "You're just going to keep her prisoner for the rest of her life?"

"Until we kill him, yes."

The two men gave each other a pointed look.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Edward, the security surrounding Aro is more sophisticated than we originally thought," Emmett explained.

"We aren't sure that we can even get to him," Felix added. "Rosalie was able to hack into his system for exactly five seconds before she was booted out. We can't risk people's lives by sending them into that house without some sort of surveillance."

"So I'll go by myself."

"I'm pretty sure Bella would have something to say about that," Emmett smirked at me.

"We won't tell her."

Felix and Emmett both looked at me as if I was insane.

"I'm afraid I can't go along with that," Felix said.

"Neither can I," Emmett agreed.

"I'm not asking for your permission," I reminded them.

"Look, Edward. I understand," Emmett said. "I want the fucker dead, too. He killed my sister. But sending anyone – especially you – into that house unprotected isn't something that I can be a part of. I've picked out two coffins this year. That was more than enough."

"And if I may," Felix murmured. "There's a beautiful woman sitting out on your front porch who wouldn't survive it if something happened to you. We're sitting here, making decisions that directly affect her, and you're choosing to keep her in the dark."

"I told her enough," I said. "She doesn't need to know how monumentally I screwed up. She'll just worry."

"But it may help her understand the constant protection and it may convince her to be more cooperative," Felix replied. "Bella is a free spirit. She's not going to like being stuck in this house for long."

"I just want to protect her," I whispered.

"I know you do," Felix nodded. "But you can't protect her if you're dead."

Sighing, I turned toward the window. Through the glass, I could see Bella and Rosalie sitting out on the porch. Both girls were using their laptops, trying to keep tabs on the news. Bella must have felt my eyes on her, because she turned, and my breath hitched in my throat when she smiled softly at me.

"So what do you propose we do?" I asked quietly. "You know he's going to try to find her."

"Just lay low for a while," Felix suggested.

Emmett nodded. "We'll keep an eye on the news, and we'll track his movements outside of the house. If he leaves the country, we'll know it."

"And we'll watch Jane and Alec, as well," Felix said. "Aro didn't seem to be too concerned with their well-being and would more than likely send them to do his dirty work. In his eyes, they are completely expendable, especially if it means he'll have you and Bella once the smoke clears."

I wasn't happy, but I knew I had to trust their judgment. It wasn't as if I was thinking clearly. My only focus – the only thing I could see – was the beautiful girl on the porch.

However, one thing was perfectly clear.

Aro Ricci would never touch her.

OOO

A week passed, and we'd followed Felix and Emmett's advice and laid low. Bella seemed to be content, despite the fact that we never ventured far from the house. She smiled all the time, which gave me hope that she was happy in spite of being out of the game. Neither of us was rarely happy if we stayed in one place for too long, but that rule didn't seem to apply when we were in the mountains. She was truly happy and safe, and that was all that mattered to me.

During one of our daily walks, Bella had fallen in love with the little clearing behind the house. The realtor had told me that this property had been in high demand because it was difficult to find this much flatland in the Smokies, making the land perfect for farming. Carmen and Eleazar had assumed that I'd eventually buy horses, but I decided to leave the land as it was. In the spring and summer, wildflowers invaded as far as the eye I could see, and it was the colorful daisies that had made Bella smile the most. They reminded her of Alice, and while the pain was still fresh and raw, the subtle reminder of her best friend was enough to make Bella want to visit the meadow everyday.

Today, we'd brought a book with us. Her head was in my lap as I read aloud. I'd never understood the fascination with _Wuthering Heights_, but she loved it, so I read it.

"_Be with me always. Take any form. Drive me mad. Only do not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you. Oh, God, it is unutterable. I cannot live without my life. I cannot live without my soul."_

I glanced down at her as she stared up at me with her big, brown eyes. Very gently, I smoothed the hair away from her face and carefully traced her eyebrow with my fingertip.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Bella asked softly.

If she had asked me that question six months ago, I would have laughed out loud. But things were so different now, and the answer was easy.

"Yes," I whispered.

Her smile was beautiful.

"Me too."

We walked hand-in-hand back to the house, but once we were on the porch, our contentment was shot to hell. Loud voices could be heard coming from inside the house, and Bella and I rushed up the steps and threw the door open to find everyone – including our extra security guards – gazing intently at the television and at their laptops.

"What's happened?" I shouted over the noise.

Every head jerked in our direction, but it was Felix who answered.

"Your parents were traveling on the 101 when their car was forced off the road and over an embankment," he said. "Your dad is stable."

Bella clutched my hand.

"And my mom?" I choked hoarsely.

"She's not good, Edward," Felix said quietly. "She's not good at all."

OOO

**I've become such a cliffie whore. I apologize!**

**If you received the Fandom4Tsunami compilation, I hope you enjoyed the "Pros and Cons" outtake called "The Vault." It is my understanding that you can still donate and receive the compilation until July 1. The link to their website is on my profile. If you've read "The Vault," please let me know if you enjoyed it!**

**I'm on Twitter as Sydney_Alice. I'm also on Facebook as SydneyAlice Fanfiction. Come say hi!**

**I love to read your reviews. Thank you!**


	15. A New Life

**AN: I have been posting teasers on my Facebook page. If you read it, you'll see that I've slightly reworked the teaser paragraph here. I guess that's the danger of posting a teaser before you actually finish the chapter! lol…However, the very best part of that teaser stayed the same. :)**

**Much love to Shaina who continues to beta despite the fact that she's one month away from being a new mommy!**

_**Chapter 15**_

_**A New Life**_

**EPOV**

We'd been in Seattle for three days, and while it had been risky as hell for us to make the trip, nothing was keeping me from my parents. Dad's injuries had been so minor that he wasn't even admitted to the hospital, but Mom had suffered some broken bones and was still unconscious when we'd arrived. With Felix guarding the door, I'd spent that first night at her bedside, apologizing for putting her life at risk because of the choices I'd made. It was only when my father excused himself that I allowed myself to cry, and that was when she'd finally opened her eyes.

She was so happy to see me.

After a thorough examination by the doctor, she had fallen back to sleep, but I refused to leave her side. When she awoke the next morning, she looked so relieved that I was still there, and we spent the entire day talking. Well, I talked. She listened. She listened intently as I told her everything. I told her all about Jasper and Alice's deaths. I told her about Aro Ricci's hand in their deaths and probable involvement in their accident. I even told her about my house in Tennessee.

Most importantly, I told her about Bella. I talked about Bella for hours.

My mother – who had been disappointed in me for so long – was smiling softly by the time I was finished spilling my guts. I hadn't seen her smile like that in years.

"You love her," Esme had whispered simply.

"I do."

"Have you told her?"

I'd shaken my head no.

"You should tell her," my mom had said gently. "A girl likes to hear those things."

Mom was moved to her private room and slept off and on for the next couple of days. I knew that Aro was probably thrilled that I was breathing fresh oxygen, so I was staying at the hospital at all times. I tried to stay in constant contact with Bella, who was doing her own share of napping back at the hotel. She'd been sick during the flight, and had spent more time in the bathroom than in her seat. Bella promised me it was just a stomach bug, but I was still worried. To ease my mind, I had left Sam, Emmett, and Rosalie by her side. I knew she hated the constant attention, but I had to know she was protected at all times. It was becoming a religion with me, especially now that Aro was attacking my family. I knew we'd need to contact Bella's dad soon, and a visit to Forks was next on the agenda. It was inevitable, and I was ready.

Sleeping in the uncomfortable chair was killing my back, but it was easier on everyone involved if I stayed in one place. Felix was my constant shadow, and if the nurses recognized me, they pretended not to. I watched closely as one of the nurses checked mom's vitals.

"How is she this morning?"

"Everything looks good. It's good to see her resting," the nurse smiled. Just then, my father walked through the door. He was holding a take-out bag and offered it to me. I accepted it gratefully and peaked inside.

"McDonald's for breakfast, Dr. Cullen?" I smirked.

"It's not for me," Dad grinned. "I never touch the stuff."

I dug into my scrambled eggs and sausage as my father made his way to my mother's side. He looked so tired, but the relief was evident on his face as he scanned my mom's chart. He was a doctor, but today, he was a husband who was worried about his wife.

The guilt was beginning to make me sick.

"Something wrong with your eggs?" Dad asked as he sat down beside of me.

"The eggs are fine."

He studied my face for a moment and then sighed.

"This isn't your fault, Edward."

"It is," I whispered. "Aro Ricci is after me, and he couldn't find me. What better way to lure me out of hiding than by hurting my family?"

"Why is he after you?"

"He wants me to work for him," I explained. "Me and Bella."

He nodded. "And you don't want to work for him?"

"Why the hell would I want to work for a man like that?" I asked heatedly. "He killed my best friend!"

Carlisle tiredly rubbed his hands over his face. "Do you now understand why your mother and I worry about you so much? Do you see how dangerous this is? People are getting killed, Edward. When we heard the news about Jasper…" His voice was thick with emotion, "…your mother cried herself to sleep for a week after we heard the news. You say that you're in love with Bella…"

"I _am_ in love with Bella," I whispered firmly.

"If that's true, do you really want her in danger every single day for the rest of your life?"

"No," I said softly. "Of course I don't. We can't live like this for the rest of our lives. We know that."

Carlisle's face brightened. "Well, that is the most intelligent thing I've heard you in say in years."

"But Aro Ricci has to pay for what he's done. Surely you agree with that?"

"Of course," Carlisle nodded. "But not at the hands of my son. Let the police handle this, Edward."

What my father didn't understand was that the police couldn't handle Aro without handling me and Bella, and that was something I couldn't allow to happen.

"Your mother and I would like to meet this girl," Carlisle said.

"Yes we would," my mother's soft voice echoed from the bed. She looked rested and happy. It was the best she'd looked in days.

"I'll see what I can do," I smiled.

OOO

**BPOV**

Three days.

So much can happen in three days.

Three days ago, we had arrived in Seattle. Thankfully, Edward's mother was in excellent condition after spending just one night in the intensive care unit. He had spent every moment with her, and I was glad. With his mother was exactly where he should be. I had stayed away from the hospital for three reasons – the most obvious being that it wasn't safe for anyone, for two con artists who were wanted by the FBI to be visible in a big city like Seattle. The second reason was because, as far as Edward was concerned, I had a stomach bug. Lastly, I was staying away because I was pretty sure that Esme and Carlisle Cullen hated me, and I wasn't sure that I could handle parental disapproval on top of everything else.

If they hated me now, imagine how they will feel when they realize I'm carrying their grandchild.

The first sign had been the nausea on the flight to Washington. I'd tried blaming it on the turbulence we'd encountered, despite the fact that I'd been flying for years without ever experiencing an ounce of air sickness. Even after spending the next three mornings hugging the porcelain bowl of our hotel room, I had been desperately hopeful that the pregnancy test would come back negative.

Clearly, I was insane. There was no way that two healthy human beings could have _that _much unprotected sex and _not_ make a baby.

Edward had been too focused on his mother to really pay attention to me, which was perfect. Unfortunately, Sam was watching my every move, so I'd had no choice but to confide in Rosalie and beg her to buy the pregnancy test for me. She'd agreed, and even kept my secret for an entire hour until Emmett saw the discarded box in their hotel bathroom and promptly panicked. The look of absolute horror on his face confirmed my suspicions that they were more than friends, and I begged both of them to keep their mouths shut until I could figure out what the hell I was going to do about all of this. Not only did we have an Italian jeweler to kill, we now had to worry about our parents' safety _and_ a new baby.

_Our baby._

My stomach convulsed as I made a mad dash for the bathroom. I had no idea if the nausea was caused by pregnancy or anxiety.

Not that it really mattered. It was bad, regardless.

After brushing my teeth, I crept out of the bathroom only to find Sam seated in the chair next to the bed. He noticed everything, so I'd spent my afternoon faking a headache to go along with my very real nausea in hopes that he wouldn't hover too much.

"I didn't know a headache could make you throw up," Sam muttered absent-mindedly as he typed on his laptop.

I began to panic.

"Migraines can," I protested.

He chuckled as I climbed onto the bed and tried to make myself comfortable on the horribly flat pillows.

"Problem?"

I pounded the feather pillow.

"Do all hotel pillows suck?"

"Most of the time," he smirked at me. "Excuse me for saying so, but you've been unusually pissy the past few days. Is something wrong?"

"Nope," I mumbled. I closed my eyes, hoping if I faked a nap he'd let me off the hook.

"Really?" Sam tried again. "Nothing at all?"

I sighed loudly.

"Well, let's see. An Italian jeweler killed Alice and Jasper, and we have every reason to believe that he's now after our families, so now I get to worry about my father. Edward's mom and dad hate me, and I'm…"

Frustrated, I punched the pillow again.

"You're what?" Sam asked softly.

"I'm tired_,_ and I'm going to take a nap!" I snapped irritably. "Is that okay with you?"

Felix nodded just as Emmett walked into the room. He looked at me and smirked. Rolling my eyes, I punched the pillow again and turned my back to them. I had nearly dozed off to sleep when I heard Sam's pained whisper.

"I don't know if I can stand nine months of this."

My eyes flashed open. Thankfully, my back was turned to them.

"Do you think Cullen knows?"

"Knows what?" Emmett chuckled lightly. Relieved that he was keeping his mouth shut, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift off to sleep.

OOO

"I think this is a very bad idea," I mumbled as Emmett and Sam escorted me through the back entrance of the hospital. I was disguised by wearing a hoodie and sunglasses. Yeah, that didn't look suspicious _at all_.

"His parents have asked to meet you," Emmett explained again as we made our way to the service elevator. "Edward wants you to meet them. This is a good thing, Bella."

I still wasn't convinced, even when the elevator doors opened and I saw Edward waiting for me. His eyes settled on me, and his handsome smile suddenly appeared.

"I missed you," Edward whispered as he pulled me close.

I clung to him, partly out of relief but mostly out of fear. My emotions were all over the place. "I missed you, too."

He pulled away and took a long look at me. "How do you feel?"

"A little better. I don't know, it comes and goes." I didn't have the nerve to tell him that it would probably be coming and going a lot for the next couple of months. I could only handle one monumental event at a time and meeting his parents was enough for now.

"Don't be nervous," Edward whispered as he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I am so nervous," I admitted.

"Don't be, please," Edward said gently. "Let's just do this, and then we'll say our goodbyes. My mom will probably get to go home tomorrow so there's no reason to stay around and put them in more danger. Besides, I know you want to go see your father before we go back home."

I did want to go to Forks, if for no other reason than to warn my father. I had already called Jacob who had promised me that he'd keep an eye out for any suspicious activity in town and post a patrolman close to Charlie's house.

"Bella," he said softly, his eyes brimming with emotion. "I love my parents and I want them to be safe, but their opinion about us doesn't matter to me. You're stuck with me, regardless of what my parents think of you or what your father thinks of me. Everything is going to be okay, I promise."

He offered me his hand, and I took a deep breath. He had no idea just how much he was stuck with me.

"Okay," I nodded. "Let's meet your parents."

OOO

Esme Cullen was a beautiful woman with striking, green eyes and long, caramel-colored hair that was only slightly sprinkled with gray. Carlisle was as handsome as his son, with platinum hair and piercing blue eyes. They were holding hands when I was escorted into the room. If they were surprised by my entourage or my clothes, they hid it well. I quickly pulled the hood off my head and removed my glasses as Edward pulled me by the hand to his mother's bedside.

"This is Bella," Edward announced.

"It's nice to meet you both," I said nervously.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Mr. Cullen said kindly, offering me his chair.

"You're just as beautiful as Edward said you were," Mrs. Cullen smiled at me. "How are you? Edward said you weren't feeling well."

"I feel better, thank you," I smiled. "How are you, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Please call me Esme," she said. "The doctor says I can go home tomorrow. You can't imagine how happy that makes me."

I actually had some idea how happy she might feel. I couldn't wait to get back to Tennessee.

"Home is very important," I nodded in understanding.

"It is," Esme agreed quietly. She then turned her attention to the men who were gathered around me. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but are the bodyguards completely necessary or could I have a few moments to speak with Bella alone?"

"I'm not leaving her," Edward announced firmly. Both of his parents laughed lightly.

"Of course you should stay," Esme said sweetly. "Your father and I would just like to get to know Bella without an audience."

"Give us a few minutes, guys," Edward said to the three men hovering around me. Secretly, I was thrilled to have a few moments without them.

"How can you stand that?" Esme asked me quietly after they closed the door. I knew they wouldn't go far.

"It isn't easy," I admitted. "Edward is a wee bit overprotective these days."

I felt his parents' eyes on us as he pulled me out of the chair. He sat down in my place and pulled me into his lap. I had a feeling that this position was far too intimate for a first-time conversation with his parents, but I couldn't deny how much better I felt with his arms around me.

We spent the next hour talking about anything and everything. We spoke very little about our professional lives, but it was easy to see that they disapproved. Any parent would, naturally. They did try to lessen Edward's guilt about their accident, especially when we had no proof that Aro was even directly involved. It was instinct only that led us to that conclusion.

I absent-mindedly placed my hand on my stomach. Did I really want this kind of life for my child? Did I want to bring a baby into the world when his or her parents were nothing more than common criminals? What kind of life could we offer a child? We would be bringing this baby into a life of danger – always on the run and looking over our shoulders.

I wouldn't.

I couldn't.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

I blinked rapidly and saw that his hand was over mine…my now shaking hand that was still placed on my stomach.

"Are you feeling ill again?" Carlisle asked with concern.

"I'm fine," I assured them with a smile. The last thing I wanted to do was ruin his time with his parents. He saw them so rarely.

"Bella, surely you understand how concerned we are about your…careers," Carlisle said. "Especially now that our lives are being directly affected by it, even more so than it was before."

"My career has never affected your life," Edward said adamantly, but I smiled sadly and caressed his hand that was still resting on my stomach.

"But it has," I whispered. "Your parents worry about you, Edward. Just like my dad worries about me."

"But we're adults," Edward argued.

"I'm pretty sure that doesn't matter," I said.

"She's right," Esme agreed with a smile. "The fact that you're an adult doesn't mean that we don't worry ourselves sick about you. Parents worry regardless of the paths their children choose, but especially when your child chooses a profession that could get him imprisoned or killed."

"You don't understand, Edward, because you aren't a father," Carlisle explained. "Someday you'll realize that your children are your life. Look at how protective you are of Bella. You are so worried about her safety that she had to bring two bodyguards with her to the hospital. Imagine the protection you'd need if you had a child."

My entire body began to tremble, and Edward's arms tightened around me.

"I won't lie," Esme murmured. "I prayed every night that our son would meet someone who could convince him to leave his life behind. I wasn't thrilled when I found out that he was interested in someone who was just like him."

I couldn't help but laugh at her honesty.

"I can understand that," I grinned.

"But maybe your affection for each other can lead you down a new path," Carlisle said quietly. "A path that isn't littered with danger. A path where you can protect each other and keep each other safe."

"A new path," Esme smiled, "for a new life together."

Edward nuzzled my hair as my hand protectively stroked my stomach.

_A new life, indeed._

OOO

**My grand plan to reply to every review has been shot to hell because of FFn's inability to fix the review replies. It takes so long to reply through the review page, and I figure you'd rather I used that time to write a chapter. I still read every review, and I cherish them all. Thank you!**

**So, she's pregnant, as so many of you thought she might be. Thoughts? :)**


	16. Stay

**AN: Many of you are worried about all of the secrets (Edward's convo with Aro and the baby). I'm not a big fan of Edward and Bella keeping secrets from each other, so this chapter should make you happy.**

**Chapter song is by Michelle Featherstone. The "Pros and Cons" playlist can be found on my profile.**

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Stay**_

**EPOV**

The porch swing creaked as it moved back and forth. It was really beginning to get on my nerves, but Charlie seemed to like the sound. To him, it was probably comforting. For me – a man meeting a father for the first time – it was pure torture. I think he knew it, too.

"You seem tense, son."

"I'm fine, sir."

"You can call me Charlie," he chuckled as his legs pushed the swing back and forth. "Relax. I haven't shot you yet, have I? 

_Yet._

"Not yet," I agreed with a sigh.

Charlie laughed, but then he sobered. "You two have taken a huge risk coming here. It wasn't necessary."

"It was important to Bella to make sure that you were okay."

"I heard about your folks," Charlie nodded. "How are they?"

"They're good," I said. "Mom was headed home today."

"And you think this Italian jeweler is to blame?"

"He wants us to work for him," I explained. "I told him to go to hell. I…uh…might have threatened him, too."

Charlie leaned back in the swing. "Threatened him how?"

"When I met with Aro, I had left Bella behind."

"I bet she loved that," Charlie smirked.

"Yeah," I grinned. "But I couldn't let her within a mile of that place, especially when we'd received word that he'd beefed up security and they were told to shoot if anything looked suspicious. Now, he wants to talk to Bella, and I refuse to give him that chance."

Charlie regarded me carefully. "Don't think that I'm not grateful, but Bella's been in this business a long time. You don't think she can take care of herself?"

"I know she can take care of herself. I just…" I bowed my head as my voice trailed off, and I wondered if he could hear the emotion there. "Charlie, he killed our two best friends. He tried to kill my parents. I just can't let him get close to Bella. I can't."

A few moments of silence passed before Charlie nodded slowly.

"I understand," he said.

"You do?"

"I do," Charlie replied. "So tell me something, Edward. Have you told my daughter that you're in love with her?"

I exhaled a shaky sigh. A soft rain had begun to fall, slightly drowning out the sound of the rickety porch swing. The combined sounds were kind of comforting.

"No, sir," I whispered.

"Don't you think you should tell her before you run off to Italy without her?"

My head snapped up. His eyes – the same piercing brown eyes of his daughter – were watching me with a mixture of sadness and understanding. Charlie Swan knew that I was in love with his daughter, and he knew there was no way in hell I was letting her get on that plane with me.

"That's really why you're here, isn't it?" Charlie asked gently. "You're going to leave her with me while you fly off to Italy to kill that man."

I glanced over my shoulder to see Bella still sitting on the living room couch.

"That's my plan, yes," I admitted quietly. "I figure you're the only one who can keep her safe while I'm gone."

"And keep her locked in her room?"

"I wouldn't recommend that. You've obviously never seen Bella scale the side of a building."

Charlie laughed.

"I'll leave Sam with her," I continued. "I'd leave Felix, but I need him to fly the plane."

"I'll alert Jake," Charlie offered. "Maybe he can spare some officers to patrol 24/7 around the house."

I sighed with relief.

"Charlie, I don't like putting you in danger. I want to apologize for that."

Charlie shook his head. "You aren't putting me in danger. You're protecting my very headstrong daughter. Son, I know what she's like. I've begged for years for her to leave this life behind. I have worried myself sick for nearly a decade because she refused to listen to me. Maybe she'll listen to you, and maybe, after Aro Ricci is dealt with, the two of you can lead a normal life together."

"That's all I want."

"But do me a favor?" Charlie asked, and I nodded. "Tell her you love her before you go. She needs to know that. There are no guarantees in this life. You may not get another chance."

"I'll tell her," I promised.

OOO

**BPOV**

"Can I get you anything, Bella?" Sam asked. He was seated on the opposite couch, watching the game on Charlie's big screen. Now that Sam suspected that I was pregnant, he was hovering even more than usual.

"I'm fine, Sam."

I stared blankly at the television and nibbled on a cracker. The Mariners were playing…_somebody_. I was too anxious to care. Glancing down, I noticed that the sleeve of saltines was nearly gone. My stomach was not happy, and I wasn't sure that I could blame the baby this time.

Edward and my father had been on the porch for over two hours.

I thought the initial meeting had gone well. For one, he didn't meet us at the door with his rifle. He hadn't been thrilled to hear that I was bringing a boy home, and he'd been less than enthusiastic when he realized that the boy was Edward Cullen. After introducing my father to Sam and the obligatory small-talk that had always made Charlie uncomfortable, he'd simply pointed to Edward and then toward the porch.

Clearly, I wasn't invited.

My hand gently rubbed my stomach. There was really nothing to stroke, but still, the gesture was oddly comforting to me.

As if my life wasn't insane enough, now I had the added pressure of telling Edward that he was going to be a father. Would he even remember our conversation back at the cabin, when we'd finally come up for air and realized that we hadn't used protection? He'd promised that we'd be okay, no matter what. Did he really mean that? Did he really believe it?

I had no idea how he was going to react.

Of course, the baby wasn't my only news. I also had to find a way to tell him that I wasn't going to Italy.

I wanted Aro Ricci's dead body lowered into the ground. That hadn't changed. And if it was just my life in danger, I'd be the first person on that plane. But my life was not my own anymore, and I refused to put my baby in danger.

The crackers were now gone, and I leaned my head against the couch and closed my eyes.

OOO

"Do you think she's still sick?" I heard my father ask.

"I don't know. She's been sleeping a lot lately," Edward said softly. "Maybe I should just carry her upstairs."

"I can walk," I muttered, opening my eyes to find the two men hovering over me. Sam was still sitting on the couch, trying not to smirk. My eyes narrowed, and he covered his laugh with a fake cough.

"Night Bells."

"Night Dad."

I heard Charlie and Edward give instructions to Sam, but I was too tired to pay attention. I trudged up the stairs and pushed open my bedroom door. After digging in my bag and changing into a t-shirt, I pulled back the covers of my bed and climbed inside. I closed my eyes and tried to get comfortable, but my mind was once again racing with worry.

I had to tell him.

I heard the door close and the sound of footsteps on the hardwood floor. Seconds later, the bed dipped beside of me, and he pulled me into his arms.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered against my ear.

"No," I admitted softly.

Slowly, I turned around in his arms. It wasn't quite dark outside, and I found his eyes staring down at me with so much concern. This man cared about me so much. I didn't doubt that, not for a second.

"Sweetheart, I have to tell you something."

"I have to tell you something, too," I said quietly.

He softly stroked my face with the back of his hand.

"Can I go first?"

I nodded.

Edward's finger gently traced the outline of my mouth, and I puckered my lips, placing a soft kiss on his fingertip. He inhaled sharply as his eyes found mine once again.

"I love you, Bella."

I gasped softly.

"You don't have to say it back," Edward continued nervously. "I just had to tell you because…well, because it's true, but also because I thought maybe if I told you that I love you that you'll understand when I also tell you that you can't go to Italy with me. I want you to stay here with your father because I cannot stand the thoughts of you being on the same continent as Aro Ricci. I want to know that you're safe and protected, and I can't guarantee that if you're in Italy. I'll be constantly worried about you, and I can't focus on killing that bastard if I'm worried sick about you. I have to finish this, Bella. I have to finish this so that you and I can go back to Tennessee and hide in the hills until we're old and gray. That's what I want, Bella. I want you. I want us. I love you so much."

Teardrops were spilling down my cheeks as I buried my face in his neck.

"Hey," Edward said softly. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I love you, too," I whispered tearfully. "I love you so much."

"Thank God," Edward sighed with relief. My face was streaked with tears, but that didn't stop him from kissing every inch of it. "Don't cry, baby. This is a good thing."

_Baby._

"So you understand why I can't let you go to Italy?" Edward asked softly. "I know we'll probably fight, but he wants _you_, sweetheart. Aro wants you, and I can't let him near you."

"He wants us both," I reminded him.

"I think he wants you more," Edward admitted softly, "if for no other reason than to force me to join him."

My forehead creased. "I don't understand."

Edward took a deep breath.

"I told him I'd kill him if he even tried to get close to you," he whispered. "He said if he couldn't have you, then he wanted something in return."

"You," I sighed. "You didn't tell me that part."

"I know," Edward nodded. "I didn't agree to it, but I would. I would do anything to keep you safe."

"And now Aro knows that," I said.

He nodded.

"So that's why Sam is my shadow."

"And that's why I can't let you go to Italy," Edward explained gently. "I'm going to do something that I never thought I'd do. I'm going to kill someone, Bella. It's the only way to truly be free of him."

"I know," I said sadly. We weren't murderers. We were thieves. Suddenly, I was suffocated by fear.

What if Edward didn't come home to me?

This was dangerous – more dangerous than stealing from an art gallery or double-crossing a card dealer. We were taking a man's life to avenge our best friends' deaths and to ensure that we could live our lives without looking over our shoulders.

Could he do it without getting himself killed?

"We're leaving tomorrow morning," Edward said gently. "I'm leaving Sam here with you. Your dad is going to call your sheriff friend and see if he can get more police protection for the house."

"Maybe there's another way," I replied shakily. "Maybe you don't have to be the one to do it."

"Bella, it has to be me," Edward said gently. "I'll never know if he's truly dead unless I see it with my own eyes."

"But what if you don't come back?" I asked urgently. My voice was frantic. "What if something happens to you?"

"Nothing's going to happen to me," Edward murmured softly. "I won't let anything happen to me."

"Don't promise me that," I argued tearfully as I struggled out of his arms and climbed out of the bed. "You can't promise me something like that because you don't know."

He watched as I hysterically paced my bedroom, mumbling incoherently. Even I didn't know what I was saying. I finally collapsed against the mattress and gently caressed my stomach. It was unreal how calming that simple motion could be.

"Baby, are you still feeling sick?" Edward asked worriedly. "You've been rubbing your stomach an awful lot today."

"I'm not rubbing my stomach because I'm sick," I said softly. His eyes flickered down to my hand, and his brilliant green eyes began to widen.

"Bella?"

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"It's okay that you don't want me to go to Italy with you."

His eyes snapped to mine.

"It is?"

I nodded. "I was going to tell you that I couldn't go. I'm going to stay right here with my father. You won't get an argument out of me."

Edward's eyes made a trail down to my stomach once again.

"You don't want to go?"

"I don't want to go," I said.

"Why not?"

My teary eyes gazed into his.

"Because I refuse to put our baby in danger."

Suddenly, the only sound I could hear was the rain falling against the roof.

"Our baby?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Our baby."

He was suddenly on his knees before me, gazing up at me with wonder.

"You're pregnant."

"Yes," I whispered.

He blinked rapidly as he watched my hand gently stroke my stomach. He looked up at me and then back down at my tummy before placing his hand over mine.

"That's why you've been so sick," Edward marveled.

I nodded.

"And sleeping all the time."

"Yeah."

His fingers flexed against mine.

"When did you find out?"

"When we were in Seattle," I explained. "So see, you have to come home to me. Not only because I'm in love with you, but because I can't raise this baby by myself. You promised me that we'd be okay if this happened. Do you remember that?"

Edward swallowed and nodded slowly.

"I need to know that you meant that," I murmured.

"I did mean it," Edward promised softly. "I _do_ mean it."

He gently wiped away my tears with the pads of his thumbs before lifting his face toward mine.

"I love you, baby," Edward whispered against my lips.

"I love you, too."

He kissed me tenderly before leaning down and lifting the hem of my shirt. I smiled down at him and ran my fingers through his hair as he pressed a reverent kiss to my stomach.

"I love you, too, baby."

Tears welled in my eyes.

"Promise you'll come home to me," I whimpered. "To _us_."

His blazing green eyes looked up at me with so much love that I wasn't sure that I could take it. He loved me. I loved him. We were having a baby.

And tomorrow he was leaving me.

"I promise," Edward vowed.

He tugged at the hem of my t-shirt as I lifted my arms above my head. The cold air caused goose bumps to erupt against my skin. We slowly undressed each other while pressing soft kisses to each other's flesh.

"We're in your father's house," Edward reminded me.

"So we'll have to be quiet," I grinned as I pulled him down onto the bed. He gazed down at me so lovingly that I nearly began to cry again.

"I love you, Bella," Edward said softly as he settled himself between my legs. With a soft moan, he buried himself inside of me.

"I love you more."

"Impossible," he smiled down at me.

His lips found mine, and we made love until dawn.

OOO

I didn't care that every eye in the house was on us as I sat in his lap. I didn't care that my father was watching us intently as he sipped his coffee. I didn't care that, somehow, Felix had managed to hire even more bodyguards. I didn't even care that Jacob was sitting at the table and eating my father's scrambled eggs.

My eyes were on Edward, and his were on mine.

"You should eat, sweetheart," he whispered softly. He pressed a kiss to the back of my hand, and I watched intently as his lips caressed my skin.

"I'm not hungry.

His eyes didn't leave mine as he called Sam's name.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

His emerald eyes gazed into mine. "Will you please make sure that Miss Swan eats while I'm away? Three meals a day, everyday."

"Of course, sir."

There was a flood of activity around us. Emmett and Rosalie were checking the surveillance cameras that had been installed this morning. Felix was giving last minute instructions to the new bodyguards that would be making the trip to Italy. I hadn't counted them all, but I was pretty sure we were into double digits now. Jacob and Charlie were talking with the deputies who would be keeping a permanent residence inside and outside the house.

It was all so easy to ignore.

Edward held me tightly in his arms as Felix finalized the flight plan.

"Don't leave the house without your bodyguards," Edward whispered against my ear. "At least three at all times, do you understand?"

Unbelievably, the fact that I was pregnant had made Edward even more protective. I really hadn't thought that was possible, but the muscular Native Americans that were standing in the kitchen proved otherwise. They looked a lot like Jake and Sam and reminded me of the guys that lived on the reservation down near LaPush. Jacob called each of them by name, but I wasn't paying attention to any of them. I figured we'd know each other quite well soon enough.

"I understand, Edward."

We promised to call, email, and Skype as much as possible and as long as it was safe to do so. We had to be careful because ISP addresses could be monitored and traced, but Rosalie promised she'd do everything she could to keep us connected.

"It's time," Felix announced softly.

I closed my eyes as splintering fear rushed through me.

"Hey," Edward whispered softly, tilting my face toward his. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too," I murmured, wiping the tears from my eyes. I looked up at Felix who was smiling sadly down at me. I carefully climbed out of Edward's lap and wrapped my arms around Felix, hugging him tightly.

"Be careful," I begged him.

"I will, Bella," he patted my shoulder. "You too."

"You'll take care of him, won't you? You'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, right? And you'll bring him home to me?"

"I'll take care of him," Felix promised me, "but I don't think you need to worry. You've given him more than enough reason to come home."

We shared a smile before he led members of the security team out onto the porch. Emmett and Rosalie followed them to the car while Edward stayed with me. His hand gripped mine tightly as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"I love you more than anything, you know that don't you?"

I smiled through my tears. "I know."

"I'll be back before you even have time to miss me," Edward said softly. His eyes were filled with tears, too, and it nearly broke my heart.

"I somehow doubt that," I smiled, desperately trying to stay strong. "I miss you already."

He kissed me tenderly.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you more," he grinned, repeating my words from last night.

"Impossible," I smiled softly.

He smiled, too.

"Take care of our baby," Edward whispered.

"I will," I promised.

He kissed me one last time, and I watched through blurry eyes as he walked away from me and climbed into the SUV. The glass was too dark for me to see him, but I knew he could see me, so I smiled bravely, and I kept smiling until all I could see were the taillights of the vehicle.

My father was suddenly by my side, taking my hand in his and pulling me gently into the house.

I was proud of myself. I made it all the way to the stairs before the devastation was just too much to handle, and my father lifted me into his arms as I began to weep.

OOO

**I know, I know. The heartbreak is killing me, too. Don't worry. They won't be apart for too long because I can't stand it.**

**I haven't done this in a while, so here are some recs for your summer reading pleasure. The first two update frequently.**

_**In Your World**_** by solostintwilight - Amishward has my heart.**

_**Our Yellow House**_** by CaraNo - Heavy angst.**

_**The Best I Ever Had**_** by WhatsMyNomDePlume – a fun read and it's complete!**

**What are you reading? **

**As always, I love to hear what you think!**


	17. Here Without You

**AN: I switch POVs quite a bit in this chapter, so please take note as you read along.**

**Chapter song is by 3 Doors Down.**

_Chapter 17_

_Here Without You_

**BPOV**

It had only been two days, but being the only girl in a house full of overprotective men was really beginning to suffocate me.

"_How are you, Bella?"_

"_Are you hungry, Bella?"_

"_Do you want more crackers, Bella?"_

"_He'll be home before you know it, kid."_

Charlie was the one who was really hovering around me. If I didn't know any better, I would swear that he knew that I was carrying his grandchild. Sam knew, obviously, and I wasn't really hiding the fact by constantly rubbing my stomach. It had become a habit over the past few days and made me feel close to Edward, despite the fact that he was on another continent and thousands of miles away from me.

I'd never really missed anyone before – not even my mother who I rarely saw except on occasional holidays. I missed Alice every single day, but this was different. I felt as if I couldn't really take a deep breath because a very important part of me was gone. I had never experienced anything like this. It was a powerful ache full of longing and fear, and I wasn't sure how to function around all of these people when all I wanted was to crawl into bed and hide beneath the blanket until Edward came home to me.

We stayed in contact as much as possible. At one point, he'd lost satellite signal over the ocean and I'd nearly hyperventilated. My tears had really freaked out my father. He wasn't used to seeing me so emotional, but Sam promised him that this had become a regular occurrence with me and that it would pass. It did pass, but only when I heard Edward's voice coming from my laptop, assuring me that he was safe and that everything was right on schedule.

Nighttime was the hardest. I hadn't slept without Edward in so long, and it was in the dark of the night that I missed him the most. I wasn't scared for me – Sam was always close by – but I was terrified for him. Aro Ricci was a lunatic, and I was so afraid that he would convince Edward to join his organization in order to protect me. I knew it was a possibility because I would do the same thing if I knew that it would keep Edward safe.

We were each other's weaknesses _and_ strengths.

But how could we be strong if we were divided?

I went through my moments of doubt – thinking that perhaps I should have gone to Italy with him – but I knew, deep in my heart, that I'd made the right decision. I couldn't put our baby in danger because of the choices we'd made. That had left us with one option, and that was for Edward to put an end to this once and for all. Then we would try to find a way to live a normal life. I wasn't sure how that could happen with the FBI desperate to imprison both of us, but I had to believe that we could find our happy ending.

One morning, after another sleepless night, I was making breakfast for the entire crew when a glimmer of hope was offered from the least likely of sources.

"Morning, Bells," Jake grinned at me as he made himself at home in Charlie's kitchen. He sat down at the table and helped himself to a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Help yourself," I smirked as I poured him a glass of juice. The kitchen really did smell heavenly, and it wasn't long before Charlie, Sam, and the rest of the security team huddled around the kitchen table.

"Don't mind if I do," Jacob said with a huge smile on his face. "By the way, I just got a very interesting phone call. After I eat this delicious meal, you and I need to have a conversation."

Sam and Charlie's forks stopped in mid-air.

"About?" I asked hesitantly.

Jacob finished chewing before answering.

"About how I am going to help you and Edward Cullen escape jail time," he replied.

OOO

"I don't understand," I admitted softly. "What does the FBI want with Aro?"

We were sitting on my father's porch swing. I had somehow convinced Sam to stay in the kitchen, but he only agreed to that when he saw Charlie carry his rifle out onto the front porch. He was sitting in the rocking chair with the gun resting on his lap as we listened.

"Apparently, your Italian friend has been creating quite a bit of chaos on the East Coast. Your mom's gallery was robbed last week. One of her assistants was actually killed."

My stomach lurched.

"How's Renee?"

"She's fine. She was actually out of the country at the time."

"Good," I sighed with relief. "Do you think that was another attempt to lure us out of hiding?"

"Probably," Jake nodded. "Ricci probably didn't realize how little contact you have with each other."

"Which is why Aro shifted gears and came after Edward's parents instead."

"That's what the agents think," Jake said. "Crimes are crimes, and you and Cullen have committed your fair share, but the FBI is much more interested in catching three murderers than two thieves."

"_Three_ murderers?" Charlie asked.

"The twins," Jake replied. "The brother was the one who shot Renee's assistant. They don't have enough evidence to prosecute them for the death of your friends, but they're working on that, too."

I leaned back in the swing and tried to digest all of the information he'd just given me.

"So the FBI wants our help?"

Jake nodded. "I might have mentioned that you two are eager to get out of the business, and that you'd be willing to help them if you were guaranteed to walk. I didn't lie, did I?"

His eyes drifted down to my hand that was caressing my belly.

"No you didn't lie," I murmured before turning toward my dad. I might as well get this out of the way. "I'm pregnant by the way."

Charlie laughed lightly. "No kidding."

My eyes widened. "You know?"

"We _all_ know," Jacob grinned. "We might be men, but we're lawmen, Bella. We're observant."

"It's hard to ignore when your normally stoic daughter cries all the time, sleeps constantly, and rubs her stomach for no apparent reason," Charlie grinned before turning serious once again. "Will you accept the FBI's offer, Bella? Will you help them catch Ricci so that you, Edward, and my grandchild can live in peace?"

"Of course!" I replied excitedly. How could I possibly turn down that offer?

"Listen, Bells, I should probably add that the FBI is only interested in Aro Ricci if he's alive," Jake murmured. "I haven't asked why Edward went to Italy, but I have a pretty good idea…"

"Which means they can't help if Edward becomes a murderer, too," Charlie concluded.

Jake nodded.

"They've had trouble pinpointing his exact location," I admitted with a whisper.

"You need to reach him, Bella," Jake warned me.

"Before it's too late," Charlie nodded.

OOO

**EPOV**

Three days without her was too long.

_Who am I kidding? One day is too long._

All I wanted was to be home with her. I wanted to take her back to Tennessee and hide in the mountains until we were forced to find a hospital. Then, I'd bring Bella and our new baby back to the cabin where we'd live for the rest of our lives.

Aro Ricci was fucking with my life in ways I never could have imagined, and it only made me more eager and willing to end his miserable, pathetic life.

"You're moping," Emmett said.

We were sitting inside the hotel while Rosalie made last minute changes to our radios. We'd been in Italy for three days without one sign of Aro. He'd neither entered nor exited his house, and we had no way of knowing if he was even in the country. It was as if the man had disappeared into thin air, and the not knowing was slowly driving me insane.

"I'm not moping," I argued. "I just want to end this so that I can get home to my girl and our baby. Is that so wrong?"

Emmett shook his head. "It's not wrong, but this is dangerous as hell. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"There's no other way," I whispered. "Until he's dead and buried, we'll never have a moment of peace. I have to protect my family, Emmett."

"I understand that," Emmett sighed as he attached the radio to his wrist. "You don't know how much I wish I could have saved mine."

"This won't bring them back," I warned him as I fastened my own radio to my wrist. Emmett was walking into a situation where he could get killed, and I couldn't let him do that without knowing that he understood the gravity of the situation. Killing Aro Ricci wouldn't bring Alice and Jasper back, and if we were successful, we'd have to live for the rest of our life with the knowledge that we'd killed a man. I was willing to live with the guilt as long as Bella and our baby were safe.

"I know," Emmett nodded, "but it will be justice. That's all I want."

"It's all _we_ want," Rosalie corrected him. "We know the risks, Edward. Let's just do this so we can get the hell out of this country."

"I agree," Felix muttered as he struggled with his laptop. Our internet signal had been spotty at best since we'd left the airport. It made all of us more than a little nervous.

"Alright, let's go."

OOO

"Nothing?" I asked Rosalie who was staring intently at the screen.

"Our satellite signal sucks anyway, but there's no getting around his security system," Rosalie muttered. "It pisses me off. I've never found a system I can't beat."

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked.

"It means we can't be monitored once we're inside," Felix concluded. "Even our radios are useless."

We'd been afraid that the security system would be impenetrable. I had just been hopeful that Rosalie's updates to the system would get us inside. Without our equipment, we'd have no connection to the outside world, and I was not willing to put Emmett and Felix in danger.

"I'm going alone," I announced.

"Like hell," Felix scoffed.

"Yeah, that's not happening," Emmett agreed.

"I can't ask you guys to risk your lives like this," I argued. "It's not right."

"You aren't asking," Emmett shrugged.

All I could see was Jasper's face.

"I can't get someone else killed," I said sadly. "I can't."

"I'm not leaving your side," Felix announced. "Let's just do this so that we can get out of this place and get home. The longer we argue about this is more time that Bella is out of your sight. We can't even get in touch with her because the signal is so shitty."

"Fine, but Rosalie stays in the van," I muttered. She rolled her eyes at me but didn't argue as she continued typing furiously on the keyboard.

"Agreed," Emmett nodded as we made one last check of our weapons. "Let's go."

Breaking into Aro's compound was simple enough. The real danger came once we were inside. We didn't have a number, but we knew that Aro's security detail rivaled that of the Italian prime minister, so we took our time as we made our way down the long corridors and through the rooms of the house. The place was eerily quiet, but we knew not to assume that the house was empty. We took our time, searching each floor and every single room before making our way back to the main entrance.

"He's not here," Felix announced.

"No one's here," Emmett agreed.

"I cannot believe this! Where the fuck could he be?" I screamed, my voice echoing off the stone walls. We'd just spent three days casing a house, and the bastard wasn't even home?

"I found him," a soft voice came from the front door. The three of us turned to find Rosalie standing just inside the door with her laptop in her hand. "I finally caught a signal."

"Where the hell is he?" I asked frantically.

Rosalie's eyes closed, and I knew.

"He's in the United States," I whispered.

"Worse," Rosalie murmured, and I felt my blood run cold. "He's in Forks."

OOO

**BPOV**

I was faking a nap in my bedroom when I felt my cell phone vibrate. I sighed with relief when I saw Edward's name on the screen.

"I'm so glad you called," I said happily. "Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"Isabella," a voice – the wrong voice – purred from the other end. "It's so lovely to speak with you. And you sound so happy, too. Impending motherhood must agree with you."

_Aro._

_How the hell did he know about the baby?_

"Why do you have Edward's phone?" I asked fearfully. "Where is he?"

Aro chuckled. "I have Edward's phone because I have Edward."

Piercing fear gripped my heart.

"I know that you are heavily guarded, so here is what you're going to do. Are you listening, Isabella?"

I chanced a glance at the door. Was Sam just outside? Or my father. Where was my father?

"I'm listening," I whispered.

"Good girl," Aro said. "All I want is the chance to speak with you, but Edward continues to refuse me."

"Please don't hurt him," I begged. "I'll do anything."

"I was hoping you would say that," Aro replied happily. "There's a Catholic church near Tilicum Park. Do you know the way?"

_Tilicum Park? He's in Forks?_

"St. Margaret's," I murmured.

"Yes."

The few times I'd gone to church as a child was at the old Catholic church out on Bogachiel Way. It had been deserted since the congregation had moved to a more modern structure downtown.

"I know the way."

"Good," Aro replied. "Do you think you can find a way to leave your guards behind?"

I glanced again at the door. "I don't know…"

"Come now, Isabella," Aro muttered cryptically. "You are a world famous escape artist. Surely a few bodyguards isn't out of the realm of your expertise, especially when the father of your child's life is at stake."

A horrible wave of nausea swept over me, and I grabbed the bed for support.

"I'll find a way."

"I thought you might," he murmured. "If I suspect that you've brought reinforcements, I will not hesitate to kill him."

"I understand," I whispered shakily.

"I'll see you in one hour."

The line went dead.

OOO

Scaling the house wasn't nearly as easy as it had been when I was teenager, but somehow I managed to do it. Taking one of the guard's vehicles or my dad's truck wasn't an option, so I snuck around the side of the house, grateful that the twilight sky was providing the camouflage I needed to navigate my way around Charlie's yard. I stopped abruptly when I saw the police cruiser at the end of the property line, but the deputy in the front seat had his hat covering his face as he dozed.

"My father's tax dollars at work," I grumbled into the darkness. Grateful that at least one man was sleeping on the job, I made my way over to the neighbor's house. The Murphy's had lived next to my father since I was a little girl. He was an old man now, and I hoped that he was sleeping peacefully in his bed as I climbed into the cab of his old Ford pickup. I whispered a prayer of thanks when I saw the keys in the ignition.

It had taken nearly half an hour to convince my father and Sam that I was going to bed for the night, and the drive to Bogachiel Way would take about fifteen minutes. Thankfully, the roads were deserted. I had no idea what I'd do when I got to the church. Was I naïve to think that Aro wouldn't hurt Edward? Did he really just want to offer me a job with his organization? What would he do if I said no?

I considered the very real possibility that I wouldn't get the chance to say no. I would agree if he threatened to harm Edward in any way. Did Aro know this? He had to know, and he'd use it to his advantage.

With one hand on the steering wheel, I caressed my stomach.

"Everything's going to be okay, baby," I whispered. "I'm going to save your daddy, and I'm going to save us."

I had to believe it. The alternative was unthinkable.

OOO

The church had decayed over the years, but the stained glass window remained as the focal point of the sanctuary. Mom had been raised Catholic, so holidays were spent attending Mass in the sanctuary of St. Margaret's.

As a little girl, I'd gaze at the Virgin Mary depicted in the glass – with her shimmering colors that reflected off the sunshine – and I'd think about her goodness and light. I would also think about her absolute love for her child – a child that she didn't expect but loved nonetheless.

I never dreamed that I'd be able to relate to that.

"Isabella."

I turned away from the altar to find Aro perched high above me, looking down at me from the balcony.

"Where is Edward?"

A side door opened, and Jane and Alec suddenly appeared. I stood still as the twins made their way to my side. I ignored my screaming conscience and allowed Jane to take my hand and lead me to the altar.

"I imagine that Edward is on his plane on his way back to Washington," Aro said as he walked down the aisle. Alec brought a chair and placed it in front of the stained glass window.

"He's not here," I agonized. I put my baby in danger, and he wasn't even here.

"No, but I'm sure he will be," Aro smiled at me.

I was bait.

"Edward will kill you!" I spat angrily. Jane and Alec each put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me down into the chair. I struggled against his hold as his sister tied my hands behind my back.

Aro smiled indulgently. "I knew you'd come. It was too easy to manipulate your cell phone to display his name. I wasn't even aware that such technology was available, but Jane is quite the computer genius. Her skills have proven to be quite useful."

"He'll find me," I said defiantly. "Edward will find me!"

It was my last sentence as Jane placed the duct tape over my mouth.

"And when he does, I will kill you both," Aro smiled wickedly at me.

OOO

**I will update again this weekend. :) Two chapters and an epilogue to go!**


	18. Savin' Me

**AN: Thanks to rockycloe on Twitter for helping with the Italian translation. :) Never trust Google translator**_**.**_

**It's a short chapter, but it's a major one and I wanted to end it here. **

**There are two chapters to go, including the epilogue. :)**

**Chapter song is by Nickelback.**

* * *

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Savin' Me**_

**BPOV**

Time passed slowly.

I had no idea how many hours had gone by. The shadows were my only timepiece as the walls darkened hour after hour. The glistening light that had shined through the stained glass had disappeared ages ago. All I knew was that it wasn't dawn, and that I was all alone.

I wasn't by myself, of course, but I was most definitely alone.

Aro had been pacing the aisle for what seemed like hours. He was mumbling in Italian, and I was thankful that my mother had forced me to take two years of the foreign language in high school. Jane and Alec had seemed to grow bored with his ramblings and had fallen asleep on adjacent pews a while ago. I was glad, because I had just discovered a very important thing about Jane.

She really sucked at tying knots.

_Twist._

_Tug._

I had no grand plan for an escape. My only goal was to get free of this chair and to get the hell out of this church. My cell phone was still in my pocket, and I thanked God that I had turned it on silent before leaving the house. Alec and Jane had so much to learn about kidnapping. You always check your prisoner for electronic devices because cell phones can be traced.

I prayed that Rosalie was tracing mine.

OOO

Light began to trickle in from the dusty windows.

_Twist._

_Tug._

"Such a sadness," Aro whispered. After hours of Italian dialogue, we were now back to English. "It didn't have to come to this, Isabella. We would have been the most successful organization in the world. I would have protected you – both you and Edward – if only you'd been loyal to me."

_Twist._

_Tug._

The rope finally began to loosen.

"Jane and Alec have such potential," Aro continued softly. "But look at them. They're asleep, Isabella! Asleep! Unbelievable."

The duct tape kept me from replying, but that was okay. I had a feeling he wasn't really seeking answers from me.

"Since we're being honest with each other, I must admit something to you." He stopped pacing and looked directly at me, and my hands stilled. "It was always you I wanted. Edward is an excellent con artist, but you are the brilliant one. Everyone knows that."

He began to pace again, giving me the chance to work on the knot a little bit more.

"Being in this church, I feel that I should confess something to you," Aro murmured as he walked the length of the aisle. "It _was_ I who planned the explosion in Chicago, but it didn't go exactly as I had planned."

A tear trickled down my face, and I bowed my head. I refused to let this man see me cry. Suddenly, he was there, kneeling before me. His finger tilted my face toward his.

"You see, sweet Isabella, my intention was to kill them all," Aro whispered. "Then you would have been alone, and you would have had no choice but to join me."

Agonized, I closed my eyes as the traitorous tears began to fall. Very gingerly, Aro removed the tape from my mouth and tossed it aside.

"I don't understand." My voice was rough and dry. "Alice was never meant to go into the building."

"That is true," Aro nodded. "But I knew that she would follow Jasper into the building. Their love was very powerful, Isabella, and I knew if she suspected that he was even in a hint of danger, she would want to be by his side. That was why there were three explosions. The first was merely incentive to get Alice into the building. The second was to kill them all."

"And the third?" I whispered weakly.

"What's that American expression? Third time is the charm," Aro declared softly. "I was just covering my bases, Isabella."

He rose to his feet and began to pace once again.

"What made you think that I wouldn't run into the building as well?"

"I knew that was a possibility," Aro admitted quietly. "You remember the paramedic, Isabella?"

_Max._

"I remember him," I murmured.

"Paramedics are woefully underpaid, did you know that?" Aro asked. "I didn't go into specifics with him. I merely paid him to keep you out of that building, and that's what he did. Of course, he grew suspicious of me when he realized that your friends were killed, but if I've learned anything, it is that money is the perfect remedy for a guilty conscience."

_Twist._

_Tug._

I have to keep him talking.

"Where is Max now?"

"I assume he is sipping mimosas in Mexico," Aro replied. "He is being well taken care of. He kept a precious commodity safe for me and remained silent when questioned by the police. I reward loyalty."

Alice and Jasper were dead because of me. Aro had wanted me all along. In his eyes, my friends – and even Max – were just collateral damage if it meant he could own me in the end.

"You unimaginable bastard," I whispered.

Aro continued as if he hadn't heard me. "What I didn't anticipate was Edward and your growing affection for each other. I couldn't have predicted that."

"Edward loves me," I said softly.

Aro smiled at me. "Yes, he does. Jane was able to intercept some text messages, which is how we learned that you are with child. What a tragic ending to what might have been a beautiful love story." He sighed sadly. "Now that I've confessed my deepest sins, I _have_ to kill you now. I have to kill both of you."

He reached into his blazer, and that's when I caught my first glimpse of his gun.

OOO

It must have been mid-morning. I couldn't be sure, but the sun had risen in the eastern window and had already changed position. I found it ironic that the sun would shine today of all days. I prayed that it was a good sign.

Was Edward close?

I tried to remember the miles between Washington and Italy, but my mind was foggy with exhaustion. I wanted to sleep. I wanted to eat. I needed to pee.

_Twist._

_Tug._

Finally, I felt the rope release. I held it tightly but kept my hands pinned behind my back. It didn't really matter; Aro wasn't paying attention to me. He was too lost in his own insanity to notice. He began to mumble in Italian as he paced the aisle once again. I couldn't all of it, but it was clear that the idea of killing me was troubling to him. This should have made me happy, except for the fact that he'd pull the gun out of his pocket every once in a while, just to remind me that shooting me was still the plan.

Jane and Alec were awake now. Their laptops were open, and more than once, Alec would jump out of the pew and glance out the window. He and Jane whispered constantly as they gazed intently at their computers.

I pretended not to notice.

With my hands now free, I was desperate to caress my stomach. The gesture had become such a habit over the past few days – an anchor to my heart that kept me hopeful and determined and sane. But I couldn't move my arms; I couldn't let them know that I was free.

Not yet.

Suddenly, Jane's head snapped up. She looked to me, then to Aro.

"Qualcuno sta venendo," she said softly. Her voice was void of emotion, and it would have sent chills down my spine if I hadn't been so happy.

_Venendo..._

Coming.

Someone is coming.

It was at that point that my two years of Italian became worthless. The three of them jumped toward the windows, talking rapidly and shouting loudly over each other. I hadn't seen another soul – no security, no guards. I couldn't believe that Aro Ricci had been so confident in my kidnapping that his only protection were these eighteen year old twins, one of which couldn't even tie a decent knot.

"I told you he'd find me."

"Shut up, Isabella!" Aro's voice was frantic.

"Are you a religious man, Aro? If so, I'd hit my knees. Although, I must say, I just don't think a couple Hail Marys is going to get you out of this one."

"Silenzio!"

I was no longer afraid, and I jumped out of my chair. Jane gasped when she saw that my hands were free.

"You killed Alice Brandon. You killed Jasper Hale. You went after my mother. You went after Edward's parents, and you kidnapped me!"

"Yes, yes!" Aro was screaming, pulling on his hair and dropping to his knees. Jane and Alec looked down with disgust at the man standing in front of me. Suddenly, Jane's piercing eyes snapped up to mine. A slow, sinister smile crept across her face.

"Ottenga la pistola," she murmured to her brother.

_Get the gun._

Alec didn't get the chance. Aro suddenly lunged toward me, knocking me to the floor of the church and pinning my hands above my head with his hand. With a wicked grin, he pulled the gun out of his jacket and rubbed it against my cheek.

"Such a sadness," Aro whispered, and I screamed just as gunshots rang in the air. Aro's body lurched, and his eyes grew wide as another shot echoed through the church. He screamed in pain, and I grabbed the gun out of his hand before shoving him onto the floor.

"Bella!"

It was his voice – his sweet, velvet voice that I loved so much, but I couldn't concentrate on it. Not yet.

I had to end this.

"Miss Swan, please give me your weapon."

I had no idea who was speaking. Maybe a cop?

It didn't matter.

I gazed down at Aro Ricci – lying on the floor...broken and bleeding.

"Sweetheart, please drop the gun."

_Edward._

Aro had wanted to kill us all.

I lifted the pistol and took aim. I would have to thank Charlie for teaching me how to shoot.

"Bella, please drop the gun."

_Jake._

"He killed Alice and Jasper," I whispered.

"We know," Jake said gently. "He's going to jail for the rest of his life, Bella."

I switched off the safety.

"He wanted to kill us," I murmured. The room was beginning to move in and out of focus, but I could see him perfectly. He wasn't moving. Was he dead or just unconscious?

Unconscious wasn't good enough.

"Bella, I love you." Edward's voice was distant but oh so clear. I felt myself sway on my feet, and suddenly, his arms were wrapped around me. "It's over, sweetheart. Give Jake the gun. I don't want you to hurt yourself or the baby. Please sweetheart..."

"We'll never be free," I whimpered, raising the gun once again and taking aim. "He'll find us. I won't let him hurt us anymore. I won't let him..."

A single gunshot filled the air, and Aro's body jerked spastically until he finally stilled. Gasping loudly, I dropped the gun, which Jake promptly picked up and tucked into his jeans.

"There," Felix whispered softly. He walked over to one of the FBI agents and promptly handed him his pistol. "I killed the bastard. He'll never hurt you again."

OOO

**Told ya it was short. :) ****To make up for it, I'll post the next one pretty quickly. **

**One more chapter and then the epi, both of which are written. :)**


	19. Take Me Away

**AN: Here is the last regular chapter. Just the epilogue to go.**

**Chapter song is by Lifehouse.**

_Chapter 19_

_Take Me Away_

**EPOV**

Life can change so quickly. It's mind-blowing, really. One moment, you're a con artist traveling the world with your best friend. You're nothing but a common criminal, but you somehow justify it in your head because you only steal from wealthy people and give the stolen goods to other wealthy people. Your life revolves around getting to the next con, avoiding your disapproving parents, and flirting with a brown-eyed beauty that you occasionally chase in hopes of someday getting into her pants.

And then you do.

And you fall in love.

And just like that, your life is changed forever.

She's smart, and she's strong. She doesn't put up with your bullshit, and she's your equal in every sense of the word. She's the other of half of your heart, and the other half of your soul.

So when someone takes her, and hides her, and you can't find her…it's enough to drive you completely insane. The world ceases to spin on its axis. Nothing else matters, except that you find her and you fucking destroy whoever is responsible for taking her away from you in the first place.

If I'd learned anything from Jasper, it was that love could make you a little crazy.

I get it now.

I gently brushed the hair away from her forehead because I couldn't stand for any part of her face to be hidden from me. She sighed softly in her sleep, whispered my name, and snored softly once again. Her hand caressed her stomach, a habit that I'd noticed but hadn't really given much thought to until the night she told me the news. Now, even I was having a hard time keeping my hands away from her belly. I could only imagine how impossible it would be when there was actually something to touch.

Bella had been sleeping for nearly sixteen hours now, and despite my father's efforts, I'd refused to leave her side. I'd called him immediately because it was obvious she needed a doctor and I only wanted the best touching her. They'd made the four hour drive from Seattle in three, and my mom had done nothing but cry since they'd walked into Charlie's kitchen. I'd left Charlie to explain everything to her while I'd followed my father to Bella's bedroom.

When I told Carlisle that he was going to be a grandfather, he had cried too.

Bella was fine, my father promised me. A little dehydrated and probably in shock, but she and the baby were perfect. She'd passed out just after Felix turned himself in to the police.

_Felix._

I could never repay him for what he'd done. I had no idea what the FBI would do to him. It made me sick to think that he might get prison time. Jake promised that he'd do what he could, but I had my doubts. Felix had shot a man in cold blood. The authorities rarely ignored something like that. For now, my only hope was that he'd be granted bail, and I would pay it gladly.

I rubbed my face tiredly. Truthfully, I was exhausted, but I was too wound up to actually sleep. More than once, I'd considered climbing in next to Bella, but I was afraid I'd wake her. It was pointless, anyway. It wasn't as if I'd be able to close my eyes because all I wanted to do was look at her – just to remind myself that she was in one piece.

The flight from Italy was the most terrifying experience of my life. We couldn't reach anyone back home, and when we finally did, they were shocked to realize that Bella wasn't in the house. It took us hours to pinpoint her location, but Rosalie finally found her cell signal, and Charlie was pissed as hell to realize that she was actually being held hostage just minutes away from the house. He called Jake, and I'd never been so happy to see a caravan of blue lights as they made their way toward the church.

I had seen many things in my life…dangerous things…things I hoped to forget someday. But nothing could have prepared me for the vision of Bella with a gun in her hand. Knowing that, at any moment, the gun could off. Or that some cop with an itchy trigger finger could try to play the hero.

My entire body began to shake under the weight of the memory, and that's when she whispered my name.

"Edward…"

Her fingers wrapped around mine, and she squeezed firmly.

"What's wrong?"

Sighing with relief, I wiped my eyes. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

"Nothing's wrong, baby."

Her beautiful eyes were gazing up at me, full of worry and fear. Very carefully, I brought her hand to my lips and pressed a kiss to her palm.

"The baby?" Bella asked shakily, and I squeezed her hand.

"The baby's fine, sweetheart."

"Something's wrong," Bella whispered. Her voice was raspy, and I immediately reached for the pitcher of water that Carlisle had placed at her bedside. Filling the glass, I carefully brought it to her lips.

"Slowly," I murmured, and she nodded before taking a few sips.

"How do you feel?" I asked as she laid back against the pillow once again.

"Tired. How long have I been asleep?"

"It doesn't matter," I said, taking her hand in mine once again. "You're awake now."

She was frowning as she watched our hands entwine, and I knew she was trying to put the pieces together.

"Everybody's okay?"

I took a deep breath. I had no idea how much she remembered.

"Aro's dead," I replied.

Her forehead creased. "Did I kill him?"

"No, sweetheart."

"That's too bad," she sighed. "I really wanted to do that."

I couldn't help but chuckle. My girl was so strong.

"Is he the only one that's dead?"

I nodded.

"Did the police shoot him?"

"You don't remember?" I asked.

"No…"

Her voice was gone again, so I offered her more water as I tried to find a way to explain what happened in the church. Something told me that it would upset her to hear what Felix had done.

"What do you remember?" I asked softly.

Bella sighed softly and closed her eyes. "I remember gun fire. I remember Aro being shot, and I remember taking his gun."

"And after that?"

"I don't remember," she whispered before opening her eyes and gazing at me. "Did _you_ shoot him?"

"I wish," I muttered under my breath. Nothing would have made me happier. "Listen, why don't I get my dad and let him check you out before we get into all of this?"

"Your dad's here?"

I nodded. "And my mom."

"Why?"

"Because they love you, too," I murmured. "I called them because you needed a doctor, and I don't trust anyone else. I'll just get him…"

"No, I'm okay," Bella assured me as she tugged on my hand. "I'd be better if you'd crawl beneath the blanket and hold me, though."

It was such an easy wish to grant.

"You need a bigger bed," I grinned as I tried to get comfortable. Bella giggled as she nestled into my arms. The sound of her laughter instantly relaxed my body. I'd been on edge for so long, and it felt so good to finally take a deep breath without it hurting.

"I'll let you tell Charlie that," Bella murmured with a grin. "He knows I'm pregnant, by the way."

"Everybody does, except Carmen and Eleazar," I grinned. "We'll have to call them soon. I'm sure we're all over the news, and I don't want them to worry."

Her fingers trailed across my jaw.

"I missed you, Edward."

"I missed you, too, baby."

"I want you to tell me everything," Bella said softly. "Even the scary stuff. I can take it."

"I know you can," I sighed, brushing my lips across her forehead. "I know you can. I just don't want you to have to."

"Tell me," she coaxed, her voice soft and low.

I pulled her close and told her everything. When I told her that it was Felix who had killed Aro, she buried her face in my chest and wept.

"He did that for me," Bella whispered tearfully. "He did that so that I wouldn't go to prison for murder."

"I know, baby."

"What will happen to him?"

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Well, we need to find out," Bella replied stubbornly, her voice no longer weak and fragile. "We have to help him, Edward. We have to find a lawyer and…"

"We'll help him," I murmured, holding her tight against my chest. "We'll help him, I promise."

"I thought I heard voices up here." I looked up at the door to see my father smiling brightly. "Welcome back, Bella."

"Thanks," she said as he grabbed his doctor's bag from the dresser and pulled out a blood pressure cuff and stethoscope. He placed each along her arm and listened intently. I watched as his smile turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your blood pressure is still a bit elevated," Carlisle explained. "It's very important that you get some rest."

"I'm fine," Bella replied stubbornly as she tried to struggle out of my arms. "I just need to get out of this bed, take a shower…"

"Bella," Carlisle said gently. "It's not good for the baby for your blood pressure to be this high."

This information sobered her, and she sighed in defeat as she laid back in my arms once again.

"I'll tell Charlie that it's important that Edward is allowed to stay with you," Carlisle winked. "Maybe your dad won't complain _too_ much."

"If he does, we'll get a room at the Forks Motel," Bella muttered irritably, and Carlisle and I both laughed.

"I heard that," Charlie announced as he made his way into the bedroom. "My daughter and my grandchild aren't going anywhere." If he was surprised to see me in bed with his daughter, he hid it well. He did glance at me and say, "I _suppose_ that means you're welcome to stay here, too."

"You're all heart, Dad," Bella mumbled, but they shared a smile, and I knew it was okay.

The room cleared out when my mother arrived with two bowls of soup. She was smiling and wiping her eyes, the overwhelming relief evident on her face. Esme kissed each of our foreheads before closing the door behind her.

"That smells good," Bella smiled as I helped her sit-up against the headboard. I knew she wasn't helpless, but I had this constant urge to take care of her. Unbelievably, she let me. I knew it wouldn't last long.

"My mom makes the best chicken soup," I said as I handed her the bowl. I was suddenly starving, and we lapsed into a comfortable silence as we ate. From time to time, Bella would ask a question about what happened inside the church, and I'd answer as best I could while trying not to upset her. She told me about Jake and the deal with the FBI he'd been able to negotiate, which I was certain was off the table now. No way would the FBI give us a deal now that Aro was dead.

Once we were finished eating, I finally asked the question that had been driving me insane.

"Why did you go to the church, Bella? Why didn't you tell your dad or Jake? Why did you go unprotected?"

She closed her eyes.

"Because he said he'd kill you," Bella whispered softly.

"But you knew I was in Italy..."

"But you hadn't been answering your phone," Bella replied, and then she began to freak out on me. "I had no idea where you were! I panicked, Edward. I've never been in love before and I have no idea what I'm doing. All I knew was that he said that he had you, and I knew that I had to get to you. It wasn't even a choice…"

She dissolved into tears once again, and I felt like a complete idiot. I was supposed to be keeping her calm.

"Shh," I murmured against her hair as I pulled her close to my chest. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I would have done the same thing. I _did_ do the same thing. I thought I was going to lose my mind, knowing that he had you, and that I couldn't get to you. I've never been so scared in my life."

We clung to each other for the rest of the afternoon, and we'd nap in between blood pressure checks from Carlisle. Each time, I could tell by the look on his face that the numbers weren't improving.

"Jacob wishes to speak to the two of you," Carlisle said as he placed his stethoscope back in his bag, "but I'm not sure this is the best time."

"I'd like to hear what he has to say," Bella replied, and I could hear the quiet hope in her voice. "I'll stay calm, I promise."

Carlisle's eyes shifted to mine, and I nodded.

"If she begins to get upset, I'll kick him out," I promised my father.

Carlisle nodded, leaving the door open as he left. Moments later, Jake peeked around the corner and smiled.

"You both look better," Jacob grinned at us as he took a seat next to the bed.

"How's Felix?" Bella asked.

"Well, that's what I want to talk to you about," Jacob replied. "I have good news and bad news."

My stomach dropped.

"Give us the bad first," I mumbled.

Jake nodded. "Well, I'm pretty sure your man will do some jail time. He'll have a trial, of course, but unless you find him a kickass lawyer, I'm afraid it doesn't look good. While the FBI is tickled shitless that Aro Ricci is dead, they can't ignore the fact that he was gunned down in cold blood. He was injured and unarmed, and Felix shot him at point blank range. There is no way this isn't going to trial."

"But he was defending me," Bella said softly. "He killed Aro so that I wouldn't have to."

"I know that," Jake sighed. "Hell, the federal agents know it, too. But they could also see that you weren't in immediate danger, Bells. You had a gun aimed right at him."

"I should have shot him," she muttered sadly.

"I'm glad you didn't," I whispered against her hair.

"Me too," Jake nodded thoughtfully. "I highly suggest finding the guy a lawyer, if you know any."

"I'd like to see him," Bella said.

"Dr. C says your blood pressure is too high," Jake replied. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Bella."

"Maybe tomorrow," I offered in compromise. "If your blood pressure is better."

"He isn't going anywhere," Jake said. "The twins are locked up, too, incidentally. I don't foresee them getting out of jail anytime soon." Suddenly, his face brightened. "Now, would you like to hear the good news?"

Bella and I both nodded.

"The FBI is still willing to make you a deal," Jake explained quietly. "There are quite a few conditions, but I don't think it's anything that you can't live with."

"Let's hear it," I replied.

"It's a good deal," Jake began, "awesome, actually, considering the length of your rap sheets…"

"Jake…" Bella warned him, and I nuzzled her hair with my nose. She instantly relaxed and leaned back in my arms.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Considering Ricci's dead, and they have the twins in custody, they are willing to grant you immunity in exchange for your testimonies regarding the Chicago explosion."

"What about our international crimes?" I asked.

"Interpol is in agreement as long as some conditions are met," Jake nodded. "Honestly, both agencies are just happy that Ricci is dead."

Bella and I exchanged questioning looks. There had to be a catch.

"Let's hear these conditions," Bella murmured.

Jake took a deep breath. "Needless to say, your criminal careers are over."

Bella and I both nodded in agreement.

"I'm serious," Jake whispered intently. "Regular, normal lives with nine-to-five jobs. If you pull one job, they will throw both of your asses into prison. You have to be model citizens from his day forward."

Bella and I exchanged looks. I hadn't had a regular job since college, and I wasn't looking forward to it, but I'd do it in a heartbeat if it meant that we could start a new life together.

"We can live anywhere we want?" Bella asked quietly.

"Interpol asks that you stay in the continental US, but yeah, anywhere you want." Jake's face turned a little green. "Are you going to stay here? I mean, that'd be cool, I might need to hire more deputies…"

Bella and I both laughed.

"No, we won't stay here," Bella murmured happily, looking back at me with those big brown eyes that I loved so much. "Will we?"

Thank God she loved the cabin as much as I did.

"I'm going wherever you go," I said softly.

"I'm going wherever you go," she replied happily.

"And I'm going to puke," Jake groaned.

We couldn't stop smiling at each other, even when Carlisle came in to take a quick blood pressure reading.

"Better," Carlisle nodded approvingly. "Not perfect, but much, much better. I take it Jake brought good news?"

The news about Felix wasn't the best news in the world, but the rest was phenomenal. We'd have to deal with lawyers and maybe a trial. We'd have to find real jobs and live normal lives, and we could do it all in Tennessee.

Bella's hand rested against her stomach, and I placed my hand over hers.

For the first time in my life, normal sounded absolutely perfect to me.

OOO

**BPOV**

Two days later – with my blood pressure still a bit elevated but decent enough for Carlisle to give his consent – Edward and I drove down to the police station. In the backseat were two lawyers from Seattle. Victoria Wyatt had long, flaming red hair and a glare so icy that even Rosalie was afraid of her. Next to her was Laurent Moreau, another attorney in her firm. Both came highly recommended by Carlisle, but I was really partial to Victoria. I had liked her immediately. She was smart and feisty and eager to kick someone's ass in court.

And that's precisely why Edward and I agreed that she should be Felix's lawyer.

All we had to do was cooperate with the agents and we'd walk. It was a technicality at this point, and Victoria assured us that Laurent could handle the paperwork. Felix needed a cut-throat attorney if he had any chance of making bail and hopefully avoiding jail time. Edward promised to triple her fee if she could find a way for Felix to walk.

Was that even legal? I hoped so. I'd hate to fuck up our deal with the feds before we even signed on the dotted line.

Jake was waiting for us at the door. Who knew he would turn out to be such a good friend to me? He pulled me in for a hug and Edward made the introductions between him and the attorneys.

"That redhead is smokin'," Jake whispered to us as he led the way toward the interrogation room.

"Stop that, you are a married man."

"So?"

He walked ahead, leaving me speechless. Suddenly, I was so glad that Jake had cheated on me all those years ago. Is that what marriage does to you? You have a few good years and then suddenly your eyes begin to wander? Had that happened with my parents?

Edward tugged my hand, pulling me back against his chest as Jake and the attorneys filed into the interrogation room. He waited until we were alone before turning me around in his arms and gazing intently down at me.

"We aren't all like that," Edward whispered, brushing a lock of hair out of my face.

"What do you mean?"

He smiled sadly and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I would never cheat on you."

It was now official. The man could read my mind.

"You don't know that," I murmured, shaking my head. "I'm pregnant, Edward. I'm going to get fat."

"Won't matter."

"I'm going to be cranky and sensitive and irrational…"

"Doesn't matter."

"…and I'll probably still be all of those things even after the baby comes."

Edward bit his lip. He was trying so hard not to laugh at me.

"I'm serious," I whispered, wiping away a tear that was threatening to spill down my cheek.

_Damn hormones._

"So am I," Edward murmured gently, pulling me into his arms and kissing my temple. "We'll talk about this later. Are you calm?"

I nodded firmly as I took long, cleansing breaths to calm myself. Nothing was keeping me from seeing Felix today. Edward leaned down and kissed me tenderly before pulling me into the interrogation room. Felix was already seated and talking to the lawyers. He looked ragged and tired in his orange county-issued jumpsuit, but his face morphed into his megawatt smile when he saw me walk through the door.

My hormonal heart couldn't take it, and I promptly burst into tears.

"Shh," Edward whispered in my ear. "He's okay, sweetheart."

"I'm okay, Bella," Felix said softly from the table. "You can't get upset or Edward won't let you stay."

I sniffled quietly as Edward pulled me toward a chair. I wanted to hug Felix, but Jake had already warned me that any contact with the prisoner was forbidden.

Being a law-abiding citizen really sucked.

"How far along?" Victoria asked as she handed me a tissue.

"Not long enough," I muttered, and she laughed. Was I going to be a gigantic crybaby for nine months?

Suddenly, it was all business as the attorneys talked to all of us about the day inside the church. We told them everything, and they took pages of notes – she on her legal pad and Laurent on his laptop.

"So you felt that Bella was in danger…" Victoria said to Felix as she scribbled on her pad.

"But I was holding a gun," I reminded her.

Victoria tilted her head toward me.

"Work with me here, Bella."

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Look, I appreciate the help, but I understand how bad this is." Felix's face turned grave as he remembered. "Bella was in no condition to shoot anyone, but she was determined to end it once and for all. I could see it in her eyes. I understood it." He then turned his eyes toward me. "I couldn't let you do it, sweetheart. If you'd killed him, you'd be having your baby in prison. I just couldn't let that happen. You deserve better. Both of you do."

"What about you?" I asked tearfully.

"What about me?" Felix grinned, and then he shrugged. "I have no family…"

"You have us," Edward murmured, and I nodded.

"I know that," Felix replied softly, "and it will make me happy knowing that the two of you are in your house in Tennessee – in love with each other and raising your baby." His eyes settled on Edward. "You and I have been together a long time. You're like a brother to me. Maybe even a son. You're a good man, and you deserve a good life. I saw how devastated you were when Jasper was killed, and I saw the change in you when you fell in love with Bella. Finally, you have the chance to lead a normal life. I want that for you. Jasper would want that for you."

Edward held me a little tighter and nuzzled my shoulder.

"And you," Felix smiled softly at me. "You were an absolute breath of fresh air. You challenge him, and you understand him on a level that no one else ever could. You'll have to take care of him, which I'm not going to lie, is a full-time job…"

Edward chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"But you can do it," Felix said with a smile. "You're really the only one who can. You need each other, and now you can take care of each other."

"You sound like you're giving up," I whispered sadly. "Don't you want to fight at all?"

Felix looked toward Victoria.

"Is there a reason to fight?" He asked her.

"I believe there's always a reason to fight," Victoria replied. "I'll talk to the agents. Maybe they'll be in the mood to negotiate some kind of deal – even one with minimal prison time."

I shivered. Edward pulled me closer and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. Even Victoria seemed to believe that Felix would have to spend some time in jail. It was heartbreaking.

As we rose from our chairs, I watched as Edward and Jake shared a look. I couldn't read it, but then Jake turned his back to all of us and pretended to search through a filing cabinet drawer.

"Hug him," Edward whispered. "I know you want to."

I chanced a glance at Jake before rushing around the table and throwing my arms around Felix.

"Thank you," I whispered softly.

"Take care of that baby," Felix murmured gently, hugging me tight.

I nodded and stepped away, unable to control the tears any longer. Edward pulled Felix into a hug. They were whispering to each other, but I couldn't hear a thing. I was crying too hard. Victoria handed me another tissue, and I accepted it gratefully.

"Please try to help him," I pleaded softly.

"I promise to try," Victoria vowed.

OOO

It was after midnight, and the house was finally quiet. My visit with Felix had upset me, and Carlisle had refused to go back to the motel until my blood pressure was back in the safe range. Charlie and Esme had hovered all night long, and the attention was beginning to get to me.

"What are you thinking?" Edward whispered.

My arms tightened around his waist as I nuzzled his chest.

"Thinking I want to go home."

"Me too," he murmured. "Laurent says we'll meet with the Feds within the next couple of days. They'll take our sworn statements, and then we can sign off on the deal. After that, we'll be free to go if that's what you want."

"Isn't it what you want?"

"Yes," Edward sighed softly. "I just thought you might like some more time with your dad. I know my parents would be thrilled if we stayed, too."

"I want to go home," I said gently, "but we can always come back, right?"

"That's right," Edward smiled down at me. He kissed me softly and I sighed contently as I rested my head against his chest once again.

"So I was thinking about our discussion at the police station," Edward said. "About men who cheat…"

I stiffened. "What about them?"

"I'm not one of them," Edward replied softly.

"I didn't think Jake was, either," I muttered. "Don't get me wrong. It really didn't break my heart, but still, it was a surprise."

Edward tilted my chin so that I was forced to look into his eyes. They were so green and pure, and I prayed our child inherited them.

"You're my Alice," Edward murmured simply, as if those three simple words could explain it all.

And they absolutely did.

"You're my Jasper," I whispered.

We kissed sweetly, and his tears mingled with mine.

OOO

**Some sweet reader(s) nominated "Pros and Cons" in the Shimmer Awards. It's nominated for The Feather Award (Best Fluff) and The Kiss Award (Best Romance). Thank you for the nominations! Voting isn't open. I'll let you know when it is.**

**The epilogue is next!**


	20. Love Burns Brighter Than Sunshine

**AN: Massive AN at the bottom.**

**Chapter song is by Aqualung. You can find the playlist on my profile. :)**

_**Epilogue**_

_**Love Burns Brighter Than Sunshine**_

BPOV

"It's rinsing, baby."

I could do nothing but moan and hold onto the shelf above us as he quickened his pace. At least I didn't have to worry about the detergent falling on my head. We had learned our lesson years ago after spending an entire afternoon cleaning up the mess we'd made when both the powder and the liquid had spilled onto the linoleum floor.

"We're running out of time," Edward growled through gritted teeth.

I recognized the desperation in his voice. On cue, the vibration of the machine began its final rotation, and that's when I let go of the shelf and wrapped my arms around his neck. He groaned loudly, burying his face against my neck as I exploded around him, clinging to him and whimpering incoherently.

The washing machine came to a stand-still, and I giggled.

"That was close," Edward grinned, nuzzling his nose against mine.

"Maybe you're losing your touch," I teased.

"Maybe it's time for a new washer."

I frowned, not liking that idea at all. This washing machine was practically a member of the family.

"Or not," Edward smirked as he lifted me off the top of the washer and lowered me to the ground. "Let's hurry, baby. It's nearly three."

Three o'clock on a weekday was like Christmas morning to us. It was the time that we joined hands and walked to the end of the driveway in anticipation of the big yellow school bus that brought Jasper Felix Cullen home to us each day. The mere size of the bus – not to mention the rowdy kids on it – had nearly given me a heart attack the first day, but our son was independent and determined to ride the bus to _and_ from school.

Mom and Dad weren't handling the transition to Kindergarten very well at all. Preschool had been such a breeze. We'd take him to school, and then we were allowed to pick him up right after lunch.

Kindergarten was all day, every day.

We hated it.

That first day had been the hardest. With his little backpack strapped to his little body, Jazz had climbed the tall steps of the bus and took a seat next to the window. He'd waved goodbye to us before the bus drove off, and I had cried all the way back to the cabin.

Jasper, however, absolutely loved school. Everyday, he would pick an apple from the tree we'd planted in the back yard, and he took that apple to his teacher. He was sweet and kind and the smartest kid in his class, according to Miss Chrissy.

Of course, she might be swayed by the apples.

Or that Cullen charm.

Both were pretty potent.

Charlie said that we should be proud that we were raising such a strong and confident young man, and we _were_ proud, but that didn't erase the fact that our baby was growing up way too fast.

Edward's answer to that?

Have another baby.

So we were trying.

The grandparents were thrilled, as were Carmen and Eleazar. They still came to the house every night for dinner, but she and I shared the cooking duties. Felix always came for dinner, as well, and he couldn't wait until he had another little Cullen baby to spoil rotten.

All of our lives had changed dramatically in the past few years. After signing the deal with the feds, Edward and I had moved back to Tennessee. For the next few months, we'd flown back and forth to Washington to support Felix. Despite Victoria's best efforts, he did go to prison. She convinced him to plead guilty to a lesser charge of manslaughter – an offer the Feds and the judge were comfortable with considering the circumstances surrounding Aro's death. Felix was released after three years in prison and had lived nearby ever since. He was still Edward's pilot and closest confidant, and he was Uncle Felix to our son.

Emmett and Rosalie were now married and living in Nashville. They handled the day-to-day operations of the security company that the four of us had created over four years ago. Stonewall Technologies – named after Jasper Hale's favorite Civil War hero – was thriving and wildly successful. Em and Rose were happy to handle the daily operations while Edward and I flew back and forth to Nashville whenever needed. Our biggest clients were casinos, ironically enough. Our years of experience at cracking casino security convinced the state gaming commissions that there was no one better to protect their casinos than two reformed con artists.

Edward and I had gotten married at a little country chapel just two months before the baby arrived. He had proposed everyday since we'd moved to Tennessee, and it had taken him months to convince me. It wasn't that I didn't want to be his wife. Our lives were just changing so drastically and quickly, and I wasn't sure that I wanted to add one more monumental event to our already complicated lives. I was also a big chicken, because I'd lived through the destruction of my parents' marriage. Edward was patient, but it was after one of our visits to Jasper and Alice's graves that I decided that I was wasting time and being selfish. Alice had wanted nothing more than to marry Jasper and lead a normal life with him, and here I was – being given the chance to live that life with a man who loved me more than I deserved.

When he proposed again later that night, I had finally said yes.

The wedding was simple, with only Emmett and Rosalie in attendance. I will never forget Edward's shining emerald eyes as I recited my vows, and I will never forget the overwhelming sense of peace that had flowed through me when the minister pronounced us husband and wife.

In Edward's arms, I was truly home for the first time in my life.

Our life was delightfully normal. I'd never realized how much I craved normal until we started our life here. I was a member of the school PTA and a mommy volunteer in our son's Kindergarten class. Edward helped coach Jazz's little league baseball team. We were model citizens and had carved out a little place in the mountains to live our life, love each other, and raise our children.

"You're quiet today," Edward said softly as we made our way down the gravel path. He'd wanted to pave it, but I wouldn't let him. I liked the sound of gravel crunching beneath my shoes. It was just another reminder that I had a real home.

"Just thinking," I shrugged. Our linked hands swung between us as we walked.

"What about?"

"Our life," I replied simply.

"You're still happy, aren't you?" Edward asked gently. He'd always been afraid that our quiet, routine life would begin to suffocate me after a while.

"Blissfully happy," I promised him with a smile. He smiled at me in return, and we walked in silence the rest of the way. In the distance, we heard the bus as it rumbled down the road, and we quickened our steps in anticipation. We reached the end of the driveway, and Edward checked the mailbox just as the bus appeared over the hill. There were two stops between here and there.

"Anything good?"

Edward flipped through the mail. "A postcard from Renee."

My relationship with my mother was still fairly distant, but we each had made more of an effort since Jazz's arrival.

"Where is she this week?"

"Jacksonville, Florida," Edward grinned.

I wasn't surprised. Renee's latest boy toy was a right fielder for the Florida Marlins.

"I just can't picture your mom with a smelly baseball player."

"I'm sure the millions in his bank account make it very easy to overlook the sweat," I smirked.

The bus finally arrived, and we waved at the bus driver as our little man climbed down the steps. He was smiling, as always. He was a carbon copy of his handsome father – wild copper locks that no hair product on the planet could tame, blazing green eyes and long eyelashes, and that gorgeous crooked smile that melted my heart.

"How was school?" Edward asked as we each took our son by the hand. This was our routine – Jazz in the middle as we walked back to the house.

"It was good," Jazz replied. "We started adding big numbers today."

"Big numbers?" I asked.

"Like 10 + 5," Jazz said seriously. "Or 12 + 3."

Walking back toward the house, we listened with rapt attention as he told us about the rest of his day. He'd made a new friend named Heather, and this new friendship was confusing to him.

"But she's a girl," Jazz sighed. "I can't be best friends with a girl."

Edward grinned down at our son. "Why can't you?"

"Because she's a girl!"

I had to literally bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Your mom is a girl and she's my best friend," Edward pointed out.

Jazz scrunched his nose as he considered that.

"Does that mean I have to get married to her?"

"No, you don't have to get married to her," I said as we made our way toward the backyard. "You can just be best friends."

"I wonder if she likes apples," Jazz said softly. He handed me his backpack, and Edward lifted him onto his shoulders. Together, they picked two apples – one for the teacher and, presumably, one for the new girlfriend.

It hurt my heart, just a little.

Once inside the cabin, Edward and Jazz headed to the living room while I started dinner. That was something else I'd learned about the country. You eat dinner much earlier in the South. I decided to grill chicken and make Jazz's favorite mashed potatoes, and I'd just begun to wash and peel the potatoes when Felix appeared at the kitchen door. He didn't even bother knocking as he made his way inside.

"Hey you," I smiled at him.

"Hey yourself," Felix grinned as he looked over my shoulder. "Mashed?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course."

"Good," he said as he sat down at the table and began to read today's paper. We lapsed into a comfortable silence, and I had just placed the potatoes on the stove to boil when I heard my sweet son's voice echo from the living room.

"Hit me, Daddy!"

I groaned, prompting Felix to laugh as he folded the paper and placed it back on the table. If this was any other house, those words would strike terror in my heart. As it was, I knew exactly what was going on.

"I'm going to kill him."

I wiped my hands on the towel before making my way into the living room. Just as I suspected, my boys were sitting in the floor, playing blackjack.

I cleared my throat. Too afraid to look at me, Edward's eyes remained on his cards, but Jazz's sweet face smiled up at me.

"Hi Mommy. Do you want Daddy to deal you in?"

I sighed dejectedly. The kid even had the terminology down.

"What are you two doing?"

"We're playing blackjack," my son announced proudly.

"We're playing a _math game_," Edward corrected him before his guilty eyes looked up at me. "Jazz…uh…needs help adding big numbers."

"See Mommy," Jazz pointed toward his cards on the floor. "I have a queen. She's ten."

"Uh huh."

"And the other card is three," Jazz explained. "10 + 3."

"And what is 10 + 3?" Edward asked.

Jasper's little face scrunched up as he concentrated.

"Thirteen?" He asked quietly, as if he was unsure.

"Thirteen!" Edward nodded excitedly, and they did their little fist bump that was too cute for words. "See baby, I'm teaching our son. It's all innocent."

"Hmm," I mused as I sat down on the floor. I was grateful to see that the only things in their hands _were_ cards. I'd nearly had a heart attack last time when I saw my son twirling poker chips between his fingers.

"We aren't betting, Mommy," Jazz promised me.

"I'm very glad to hear that."

"Daddy says you don't like it when we bet."

"Daddy's right."

It was irrational, for sure. I knew neither of us would ever be tempted to go back to that life. I just wanted our pasts to stay in the past.

It wasn't long before Carmen and Eleazar arrived, and all of us gathered around the table for dinner. It was Wednesday night, which meant that Eleazar and Felix were fighting over which uncle was taking Jasper to the movies tonight. It was tradition and allowed Edward and I to have a date night of our own.

"Aunt Carmen baked a chocolate cake," Eleazar offered in temptation.

"But I have the Wii," Felix reminded him.

I was so thankful that my son's biggest problem in life was choosing between baked goods and video games.

"I can't choose," our five year old sighed dramatically. "I love you both the same."

That's when it was decided that both uncles would be taking our son to the movies, and the three of them would go to Carmen's for cake afterwards.

"That Cullen charm strikes again," Edward whispered in my ear. He was right. Carmen was dabbing at her eyes with a tissue while our five year old smiled triumphantly.

"He's a master manipulator, just like his father," I smirked. Edward chuckled and kissed the hollow just below my ear, causing me to shiver.

"If you're lucky, you might just get manipulated tonight," he murmured roughly against my ear, and I melted inside.

That was the thing about our date nights. We rarely left the house.

It was truly a simple life, one that I'd never really dreamed of because I'd never imagined it was possible. But it _was_ possible. Felix had made it possible by keeping me from making a mistake in the sanctuary of that old church. My parents' doomed marriage had made it possible, because in their failure, I had learned what _not_ to do. Edward's father had made it possible by showing his son how to truly love your wife. And Alice and Jasper had made it possible by showing us that finding love with the most unlikely of people could truly be the greatest adventure of your life.

The house was quiet now, and I was wrapped in only a blanket, staring out the window of our darkened bedroom and gazing out at the view of the mountains that surrounded us. Suddenly, I felt his eyes on me from behind, and I focused on his naked reflection in the glass as he moved closer. I closed my eyes as his fingers drifted through my hair, pushing it over my left shoulder. Warm, gentle fingers caressed my exposed shoulder before they were replaced with his tender lips.

Moaning, I tilted my head and reached behind me, sliding my fingers through his hair and pulling his face closer. His mouth made a trail, starting at my shoulder and ending at my earlobe. I shuddered when he gently nibbled on my ear before making the circuit once more with his tongue.

"Edward," I whimpered softly. His hands tugged at my blanket, and it pooled at my feet, revealing me to the outside world. Once again, I was thankful that we didn't have a neighbor for miles.

He reached around me, one hand caressing my breast while the other danced along my tummy before slipping lower. I gasped as his finger teased me, and he groaned against my neck as he pulled me flush against his hips.

"I love you so much," he whispered breathlessly against my ear. "I want you so much. I always want you so much, Bella. Will it always feel like this?"

Edward didn't wait for me to answer. It wasn't a question that required one. He lifted me into his arms and carried me to our bed, placing me gently against the pillow before hovering above me. In his glowing, triumphant eyes, I could see everything. I could see the distant sadness of our past, the quiet happiness of our present, and the joyful hope of our future.

Yes, it would always feel like this.

And that was a bet I was more than willing to make.

_**~The End~**_


	21. Outtake: The Vault

**AN: This outtake was written for Fandom Fights Tsunami. **

**Thanks to Heather Dawn for making the beautiful banner. As always, thanks to Shaina for being my beta and to Katmom and Krista for pre-reading.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe. I am not a bank robber, so please forgive the liberties I've taken with the safecracking in this outtake. I did do some research, but I didn't find a lot of information about breaking into banks. **

**I can't imagine why! :)**

"_**The Vault"**_

"This should be it," Jasper whispered as we dropped down through the elevator shaft. "Eighth floor."

"Are you sure this time?"

"Am I ever going to live that down?"

"It's not my fault that you can't count," I smirked.

Jazz had spent the better part of two days hacking into the security codes, and that part of the plan had gone flawlessly. Unfortunately, the entire operation had nearly been blown to hell when – once inside the bank – he'd miscounted the elevator floors, nearly dropping us onto the wrong floor and into the lap of an evening security guard. Thankfully, the guard's lap was already occupied by one of the loan officers that I recognized from the bank's surveillance video, and I'd quickly climbed back through the ceiling shaft like a scurrying rat.

"We're in, aren't we?" Jazz remarked smugly as we found our footing. I looked ahead, and sure enough, we were.

I felt a sense of pride as our eyes roamed the black and silver bank vault. It really was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship. I was glad that Jasper had acquired the security codes so that we wouldn't have to blow it up or dismantle it in any way. We could just key in the code, open the door, and help ourselves to the treasures it held within its steel walls. We wouldn't take it all, of course. We weren't greedy bastards. We'd take just enough. As usual, Jasper and I had differing opinions on what constituted enough, but we'd work it out. We always have.

Jasper and I took slow, quiet steps across the tile until we were standing in front of the vault. I felt a strange sense of reverence toward the safe. I wanted to drop to my knees and worship it before desecrating it. If we pulled this off, it would be our most successful heist to date – solidifying our names and reputations in the industry. No longer would we be compared to the team of Swan and Brandon. We would now be on equal footing.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Jasper said as he pointed toward the keypad.

"You do it," I grinned, knowing he really wanted to. Besides, it was his technological expertise that had made this operation so seamless. He deserved this.

Grinning like a kid on Christmas morning, Jazz began to tap the numbers on the keypad. I took a deep breath and turned the dial, and I nearly wept with happiness when the door disengaged easily. _Too easily_. As a matter of fact, the safe door didn't seem to be locked at all.

Amazed at our luck, I shot a grin in Jasper's direction before walking through the mesh day gate. My smile faltered when I was greeted by a voice.

"You have to be kidding me."

Standing there, looking too damn sexy for her own good, was Bella Swan, and she was holding an armful of _our_ money. Standing behind Swan was her tiny, spiky-haired partner, grinning like a Cheshire cat as she glanced over my shoulder.

"Jasper Hale," Alice giggled as she tossed more of our money into a duffel bag. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Alice Brandon," Jasper replied with a wicked twinkle in his eyes. "You're just as beautiful as always."

Swan sighed heavily. "I may vomit."

That made two of us.

I watched as Jasper's feet carried him right to Brandon while my own feet led me straight to the three black duffels on the floor.

"Saving any for us?" I smirked.

"Wasn't planning on it," Swan said as she rose to her feet. "How the hell did you get in here, anyway?"

"Jazz got the codes."

"Codes?"

"Security codes to the elevator and to the vault," I clarified.

Swan seemed impressed.

I looked around for any signs of forced entry. "So what about you?"

"Alice is quite the safecracker," she explained, her voice laced with pride. "She used an autodialer. Opened it right up. It took forever, though. I'm not sure we'll do this again."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, at least the security guard is occupied. We should be safe for a while."

Swan smiled knowingly as she continued filling her duffel bag. "I bet Jessica is showing him a good time."

"The loan officer?"

She smiled up at me from her position on the floor, and for a moment, my eyes glazed. Why did she have to be so beautiful?

"She isn't a loan officer, Cullen. Jess works for us."

It was my turn to be impressed.

"Nice."

"I know," Swan smirked, but then she was suddenly all business once again. "So, according to Jess, there's about half a million here at the end of closing each day."

"$456,000," I corrected, and Swan shot me a questioning look. "Jasper hacked into the daily ledger."

"Impressive," she noted. "Well, Cullen, we don't normally share…"

"Neither do we."

"…but since Jasper went to so much trouble to get the codes, I _suppose_ we could be persuaded this one time."

"You're all heart, Swan."

"I know this."

Swan and I spent the next few minutes divvying up the cash. Actually, she was doing the dividing. I was too entirely distracted by the tip of her tongue while it snuggled against her lip as she concentrated. When she announced that we were all done, I didn't have the balls to admit that I hadn't counted one of the bundles as she dropped them into each of our bags. I'd been too entirely fixated on her face…and her tongue…

"Cullen, did you hear me?"

I tried to focus. "What?"

"All done," Swan repeated evenly. "We should probably get out of here."

"Right," I muttered. Climbing to my feet, I offered her my hand, and she surprised me by taking it as I helped her stand.

"Thanks," she whispered softly as she looked up at me with those big, brown eyes. Someone could drown in those eyes. Someone _was_ drowning, and it was only when she nervously cleared her throat did I find the strength to look away. It was then that we heard the soft moans coming from the back of the vault, and the sounds did nothing to combat the raging desire that was suddenly coursing through my veins. Swan hesitantly looked over my shoulder, and she sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered.

Curious, I turned around, and there was her best friend being pressed against the vault wall by _my_ best friend. They were kissing frantically…hungrily…and I felt the strongest desire to push Swan up against the wall and re-enact their entire love scene.

_What the hell?_

But I didn't. We just awkwardly stood there, staring down at our feet and waiting for the two of them to come up for air. They finally did, and neither of them looked a bit embarrassed to realize that they'd had an audience.

"So we're good here?" Jasper asked happily. His arm was wrapped around Brandon's waist.

I was fuming.

"Are you ready, Casanova?"

Jasper shook his head. "Actually, Alice and I are going to find a place to crash for the night. We'll catch up with you two in the morning."

_Unbelievable._

"Will you at least help us carry the cash to the vehicles?" Swan asked heatedly.

"Of course we will," Alice smiled dreamily. Swan and I both rolled our eyes as we made our way out of the vault, closing the door behind us.

OOO

"You know," I smirked as we watched our two best friends drive away in my car. "Maybe they have the right idea.

Swan raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

I grinned my crooked grin that seemed to melt the heart of most women as I leaned closer, effectively pinning her against the back of her SUV. "Breaking and entering _is_ sexy, don't you think?"

"Hmm," Swan smiled softly before sinking her teeth into her bottom lip and gazing up at me with her wide, almond eyes. "It's dangerous…exhilarating…"

"Yes," I breathed as I leaned closer. Our noses were nearly touching.

"Thrilling?"

"Absolutely," I murmured, gliding my nose against hers.

"Did you have fun?" She whispered sexily, and I was beginning to have my doubts that we'd even make it to a hotel. I bet her black SUV had a big backseat.

"So much fun…"

"That's sooo good," Swan said softly, "because that's all the fun you're having with me tonight."

Suddenly, she ducked under my arm and walked swiftly toward the driver's side door.

_What the fuck?_

Like a puppy dog, I raced behind her. By the time I made it to the window, she was slamming the door shut and snapping her seatbelt into place. The SUV's engine came to life, and I sighed dejectedly as she rolled down the window.

"Such a tease," I mumbled.

"Aww," Swan smirked. "I could always call Jessica. She might be finished with the security guard by now."

"I don't want Jessica," I grumbled.

Swan glanced in her rearview mirror before shifting the SUV into gear. "Good night, Cullen."

It was only when she drove away that I realized that the backseat of her SUV contained the duffel bags full of money. _All_ of the duffel bags full of money.

As her taillights disappeared into the night, I couldn't help but smile.

It was going to be so much fun getting my money back.

OOO

**Thanks to everyone who contributed to Fandom Fights Tsunami! I was honored to participate.**


End file.
